


House Guests

by pandorasxbox



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Brotherly Love, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Incest, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Sexual Tension, Some angst, Teasing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kili Durin gets kicked out of his best friend's apartment, he moves in with his older brother, Fili and his boyfriend, Frerin. A few months later, when Frerin's older brother, Thorin losses his job he moves in with them as well making Kili the target of his affections though the younger tries to play hard-to-get.<br/>Life for these four living together in such close quarters of their modest home will test their patience putting a strain on their relationships before things settle down for them all.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not owned these Tolkein/Jackson characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of my one year anniversary of joining and posting my stories on AO3 at the end of September, I decided to dedicate three stories according to the pairings to the wonderful people who have left comments on my stories over the past year.  
>  
> 
> First I need to apologize for rushing to post this story without this message. When I get ideas, they scream at me to be written, and this one was screaming the loudest at the time I rushed to post it, cutting in line ahead of “Best Friends with Fringe Benefits” which I intended to post first.  
>  
> 
> This story is being dedicated to those lovely people who left comments on “My Heart is Racing” and for those of you who like the pairings of Thorin/Kili and Fili/Frerin:  
>  
> 
> **Werecakes, Draconizuka, daughterofdurinanddestiel, ironhawkofmischief, Basicalllybarbie, baneofdurin, Ruairi, LonelyMountain**  
>   
> 
> I am in no way looking for more comments/kudos from these people!!! This is just my way of saying thank you to them whether or not they even read this story because without their supportive comments I could’ve easily given up. Comments on all my stories helped me so much to get through to the end.  
>  
> 
> A HUGE thank you to every single one of you that have come back and continue to read my stories even if you don't leave comments, it means so much to me to see those repeat readers continuing to return for more including you anonymous readers! Your silent support is very much appreciated as well!  
>  
> 
> I truly love the Hobbit/LoTR fandom and everyone in it <3   
> I hope you enjoy my anniversary story, my gift to you! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin makes his move to meet Fili.

It was the wee hours of a Saturday morning after another Friday night party at Boromir's lavish home. Boromir often teased his little blond friend about being so unsocial, but Fili just laughed knowing how true it was. "If you want Frerin so badly, why don't you go over there and talk to him already? He's a really great guy once you get to know him!" 

Fili leaned back against the bar on one arm holding a cold beer bottle in his other. Watching all the couples pairing off as they always did this time of night, and as usual he stood alone. Not that no one wanted to be with Fili, quite the contrary. Everyone wanted Fili, because he was a little mysterious how quiet he was keeping to himself, but he had been given a reputation that made others feel he was unapproachable. Along with the fact Fili's big ego wouldn't allow himself to make the first move because deep inside he was very insecure, and couldn't handle rejection well. Especially by the man of his dreams. 

Frerin Oakenshield had just moved to town a couple months ago to work for Boromir at his custom bike shop. From the moment Fili laid eyes on the gorgeous man, he knew he was the only one for him. Frerin was the one man Fili wanted to notice him more than any other, and as luck would have it the last few parties he saw Frerin at, the older man always left with someone else. However, this night luck turned in Fili’s favor. 

Watching Frerin chatting with a few other party guests, the tall handsome man with the perfectly trimmed beard and tousled shoulder length darker blond hair caught his eye and smiled at him. Fili couldn’t breathe. Frerin was smiling at him, and walking right toward him! 

“Hey. You’re Fili, right?”

“Yeah.” Fili swallowed rather thickly at the way Frerin's dark blue alluring eyes looked him up and down thoroughly checking him out. 

“I’m Frerin.”

“I know.”

“Do you now?” Frerin’s eyebrow rose slightly as his lips parted in an adorable smirk.

Fili felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he tried to play cool. “I-I’ve seen you around.”

“Right. Hey listen, it’s getting late and the party is pretty much over. Would you like to get outta here and get some coffee with me?” 

_'Oh my gods, Frerin just asked me out!'_ The little blond couldn't believe Frerin actually seemed interested in him. “Um, uh, sure! I'll drive. Just give me a minute so I can tell my brother I’m leaving.” Fili hurried through the house searching for Kili. Stepping over bodies strewn everywhere, it was hard to tell who was who in the dim lighting.

“Fili?”

Turning toward the groggy voice, Fili saw Kili’s sleepy eyes staring at him from across the living room lying on the couch trapped beneath the older man sprawled over him. 

“Kili? Who is that?”

“Um, Bard. I think.” Kili could barely keep his eyes open, but he brushed the long dark hair from the man face who had him pinned to the couch. “Uhhhh, yep! It’s Bard.”

Fili rolled his eyes at his brother. “You don’t even know who… _nevermind!_ I’m leaving. Where’s your keys?”

Kili pointed near where Fili stood. “In my jacket. Are you driving? Where're you going?”

“I’m not drunk. I’m going to get some coffee with Frerin, then heading home. I’ll swing by to pick you up in the morning.”

Kili made immature kissing noises just to irritate his older brother. “Oooo! Frerin!”

“Shut up, you dork! I’ll see you in the morning.”

~`~

Sitting in the late night diner, the usual bar crowd had already stopped in as a few were already leaving when Frerin and Fili sat in a booth near a window foggy from the humidity inside the greasy spoon. 

Fili studied Frerin’s mannerisms intently watching him. The way his fingers wrapped around his coffee mug. The way he flicked the ashes of his cigarette into the ashtray. The sensual way he moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue. Frerin's blue eyes offset by his darker hair with that perfect facial bone structure, Fili couldn’t take his eyes off the man. 

When Frerin looked down then lifted his eyes up again from his coffee to meet Fili’s own crystal blue eyes, he felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Did you hear anything I just said?” Frerin shook his head knowingly, but he found it rather endearing the way Fili was looking at him.

Embarrassed didn’t even begin to describe how awkward Fili felt at this moment realizing he had been staring directly at Frerin's eyes while the man was talking to him. “I-I’m so sorry, I zoned out for a minute!”

“I asked if you’d want to come home with me.”

“Oh, I, uh…I really need to get home because I have to get to work really early tomorrow morning, and I promised Kili I’d pick him up before I go.” Instantly Fili mentally kicked himself. _'Why the fuck did I just blow him off like that?!'_

“Oh. Sure.” Rejection evident in his tone. 

“Maybe another time?” 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Frerin sounded so dejected as he got up to go to the register to pay his tab.

Fili sunk in his seat feeling he had royally screwed up. Frerin may never give him the time of day now that he blew him off so easily. _'Way to go, Fili!'_ The younger blond scolded himself as he exhaled pushing his way out of the vinyl booth seat to follow Frerin to the register to pay as well. 

When Frerin saw Fili pulling out some cash, he reached over to gently tug the paper bill from his grasp. "It's on me. Just take me back to Boromir's and we're square." 

"I wasn't going to just leave you here, but thanks." Fili continued to feel like he'd never get a second chance with Frerin, but he was being honest about work. Hopefully he would believe him and be understanding. 

Even though Frerin was quiet and seemed distant on the ride back to Boromir's, his thoughts were all about Fili. He didn't like rejection either, but he really liked Fili and wasn't giving up as easily as Fili thought he already had. 

As Fili put the car in park outside Boromir's, Frerin lingered for a moment. The older blond hoped Fili wasn't just making excuses not to go home with him. "Can I kiss you?" 

Fili couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to kiss Frerin leaning toward him answering the question with a slow, sweet, sensual kiss making Fili's head spin with want for this sexy older man. 

"Are you sure you can't go home with me?" Given a second chance, Fili quickly weighed his options. _'Frerin or work?'_ Which was a no-brainer at this point letting his cock make the decision for him this time. The next thing he knew he was naked in Frerin's bed looking up at the man he'd had wet dreams about thoroughly coating his cock with lube ready to take him.

"Frerin, it's been a long time since I've..." 

"I promise I'll be gentle..." Almost silently Fili gasped as Frerin slipped the head of his cock passed the tight ring of muscle slowly rocking his hips back and forth working himself deeper into his heat with each languid motion. "...until you tell me otherwise." He said with a sly wink before claiming his mouth as well with a slow seductive kiss, nipping and teasing his lips and tongue. 

"Right now I want to make love to you. We can _fuck_ another day." Fili moaned with blissful pleasure as Frerin hooked the little blond's legs over his arms to bury himself even deeper bring his groin flush against him now. Frerin's muscles tensed and tighten as he sped up his thrusts watching Fili fisting his own cock slick with precum. "Come for me, Fili...if you come before me I promise I'll lick it off those tight abs of yours." 

"Promise?" Fili threw his head back as Frerin began pounding his prostate getting himself off seeing what a writhing mess he was making of the little blond beneath him. "Oh fuck, Frerin! Oh god! Frerin! Frerin! Don't stop!...Oh fuck! Frerin!" In seconds his hot white seed began coating his blond fur. 

"Oh gods Fili, you're so fucking beautiful screaming my name like that!" Frerin never slowed his pace his stamina increasing instead thrusting even faster until ever muscle in his fit body tensed, and he came hard panting heavily emptying himself deep inside his tight hole clenching around his thick cock. Not that he didn't want to stay this way, but the older blond couldn't wait to fulfill his promise. 

Easing his cock out of him, Frerin pulled off his condom and leaned over his little blond. Fili watched him lick and suck the cum off his softening cock before tonguing the rest off of his tone abs. 

"Kiss me, Frerin." Fili pulled Frerin up to him wanting to feel his body pressed flush against his own sharing another hot sensual kiss before they laid there reveling in their afterglow. "I can't get enough of you." 

"Mmm..." Frerin purred. "I could get use to this. Our bodies fit perfectly together like we were made for each other." After a long shower they fell back into bed falling asleep curled up together. This night had been even better than he ever imagined. Deciding to ditch work to spend the next morning in Frerin's arms left Fili with no regrets. 

~`~

The next morning, Fili drove back to Boromir's house to collect his hung-over little brother, and to take Frerin back to get his bike. The younger blond sat there for a moment staring at Frerin completely smitten with the man. _'Frerin is so fucking hot!'_ The way Frerin looked at him with his naturally alluring gorgeous blue eyes, and that little smile made Fili swoon. 

The feeling was mutual. Frerin didn't want to leave Fili either, but knew he had to. He had already coerced the man into calling in sick to work to be with him. "Can I see you again tonight?" Fili answered yes almost before Frerin could finish asking. From that moment on, they knew they were going to be inseparable. "I'll see you later then." 

Carefully stepping over sleeping bodies lying on the floor making his way over to the living room couch, the blond could already tell neither Bard nor Kili had move an inch since he left them the night before. 

"Kili...Kili! Wake up!" Poking the brunet's shoulder until his eyes rolled around beneath heavy lids, Fili was getting aggravated. He reached under Bard's shirt to take a hold of the belt loops of his jeans and pulled the older brunet off of his brother letting him fall onto the floor with a thud though it didn't phase the drunk man one bit still sleeping soundly. "Sorry, Bard. Kili needs to come with me." 

Kili could barely get his eyes open. "What time is it?" 

"It's noon. Get up! You have to get to work soon! I'm sorry I was so late coming to pick you up." Fili gave Kili his hand to help him up. 

"Why aren't you at work? Did you oversleep?" Kili knew his brother would never call in to work no matter how late he was up drinking the night before. 

"I, uh...called in sick. I stayed with Frerin last night." Grinning like a cheshire cat, Fili couldn't contain his excitement over his new man. "And I'm going to see him again tonight!"

Rubbing his face to wake up, Kili snorted. "Frerin must be special for my responsible big brother to play hooky from work!" 

"He's worth it." Pulling Kili off the couch, the brunet swayed for a moment trying to gain some balance before walking. "Looks like you might need to call into work yourself there, Kee." 

"Pshhh, I'll be fine in a few hours! I'm not a light weight like you!" Kili staggered a little until he got outside remembering how to walk. "Besides, I can't take off work. I really need more hours because I'm already behind in my rent. Faramir's going to kick me out if I don't start helping out more with the bills." 

Fili saw those big puppy dog eyes his brother was flashing at him, and just knew it was a matter of time before he asked again. "No, Kee! I'm not giving you anymore money! You need to stop wasting all your money in the bar and buying weed all the time! Seriously!" 

"Fuck, Fili! Now you sound like Mom!" The brunet got into his car and slammed the door just as Fili slid into the driver's seat. 

"Have you been making your car payments?" Fili knew better. If he wasn't paying his best friend the rent money he owed him, there was no way he was paying for this brand new car he only had for a few months now. "Kee, I'm just being honest with you. You already dropped out of college, when are you going to grow up and start being responsible for yourself?" 

With a dramatic sigh, Kili just leaned his head against the car window mumbling to himself. "You're right...you're aways right..." 


	2. Chapter 2

After a few months, Frerin knew he didn’t want Fili to get away so he asked him to move in with him. It only made sense to move in together because they had spent every evening together from the first night they met anyway. 

Frerin may have been more outgoing and seemingly more self-confident than Fili, but he was actually more insecure than his younger boyfriend. The offer gave Fili what he needed assuring him their relationship was headed in the right direction, and his acceptance to move in gave Frerin the confirmation of their bond he needed as well. They knew they both had other people interested in them, but those two only had eyes for each other.

Kili’s apartment life with this best friend, on-the-other-hand, was hanging by a thread. Faramir and Kili had been best friends their entire life. Growing up together, Faramir should have known better than to let Kili move in with him, but when Kili begged and pleaded for him to let him move in, Faramir gave his friend the benefit of the doubt only to realize now what a mistake he had made.

It was a pay day Friday. When Faramir came home from work, he tossed his keys on the kitchen counter, and put his twelve pack of beer in the fridge preparing for more of Kili’s excuses about why he didn't have the the money he owed him for rent and everything else.

Popping open a can of beer catching their attention, Faramir stood in the doorway of the living room shaking his head at the sight of Kili and Bard laid back on the couch in their underwear playing a video game with a cloud of smoke hanging thick in the air. 

"Fara! Come over here and play with us!" 

"Kee, I told you to stop smoking weed in here. I could smell it in the hallway. You're going to get us evicted!" Faramir sighed bending over to pick up some dirty laundry to toss in a basket nearby. "And speaking of evicted, it's pay day, Kee...where's the money you owe me?"

"I, uh...I had to make my car payment, and...other stuff." 

"Have you done _anything_ today?" Continuing to pick up more laundry strewn about the room, Faramir grabbed one of the many empty beer cans off the coffee table crushing it angrily on his way back to the kitchen. 

"Yeah! I got to level 25!" Bard couldn't help snicker at Kili's honesty knowing how pissed off Faramir was going to be. "Come in here and sit with us!"

Kili heard the disgusted mumbling come from his roommate. "I'll be right back." 

Tossing the gaming controller toward Bard, Kili got up to follow Faramir into the kitchen. "I promise I'll give you some money next pay day." 

Carding his fingers through Faramir's long hair, Kili tried to use his charm to make his friend lighten up and forget about the money. "Wanna go to my room for a little bit?"

Pressing his almost naked body against his friend leaning against the wall, Kili kissed him. Faramir opened his eyes blinking a few times, and licked his lips. Even though he loved sweet kisses from his best friend as they had done for many years, he had to stop letting Kili get his way. "It's not going to work this time, Kili. You need to pay me now, or...you need to go."

~`~

Waiting for Frerin to come home with their dinner, Fili thought it might be romantic to pull the blinds to light a few candles and lay a few pillows and blankets on the floor for an indoor candlelight picnic of sorts. He turned on some music, and stood back to check out the cozy little picnic area he had made in their family room. "Perfect!" Then he went to the kitchen to grab a beer. 

The blond just opened the beer when he heard someone knocking on the front door followed by the doorbell. Heading for the door, he looked at the time on his phone knowing it couldn’t be Frerin back already, and of course he wouldn't knock. 

As Fili opened the door, he exhaled deeply hanging onto the doorknob, and shook his long curls giving his little brother a disgusted smirk. “What are you doing, Kee, as if I need to ask?”

Kili was standing there on the front porch looking a pack mule holding many bags, and his guitar slung over his back staring forlornly at his brother with the saddest dark hazel eyes giving him his best pouty face.

“Faramir kicked me out, and I have nowhere to go. Can I stay with you tonight?” Fili knew it was a matter of time before Faramir had enough of his little brother's irresponsibility, but why tonight.

"Tonight? Of all nights. This is our six month anniversary, Kee! I wanted to have a special night with Frerin!" Kili continued to stare at him until Fili caved seeing his pouty lip start to quiver. "Oh god...alright! Come on in." He groaned. "I guess it'll be alright for you to stay one night."

His pouty lips turned into a big grin knowing his big brother would never turn him way. Kili hauled all his things inside following Fili to his room where he dropped everything in the middle of the floor and hopped on the bed. "This is nice! Do you think Frerin would let me move in with you guys?"

"What? Fuck no! Are you kidding me? I just moved in a couple months ago! Can't you find someone else to live with? What about Bard?"

"I already asked everybody I know, and Bard told me no...before I even asked." Kili looked so dejected sitting there on the bed. 

Fili rolled his eyes giving in again. "Ugh!... _Fine! You_ can ask Frerin yourself when he gets here."

"Where is he?"

"He went out to pick up some Chinese for us." 

"Great! I love Chinese food!" Kili's eyes lit up with excitement. 

"For _us!_ Us as in me and Frerin!" Fili cringed turning around to leave the room grumbling. "There goes our quiet romantic evening _alone!_ "

~`~

Thrumming his fingers on the kitchen table, Fili sat staring at his fidgety brother looking around the room while they waited for Frerin. The second Fili heard Frerin's motorcycle pull in, he ran outside to greet him, throwing his arms around him giving him a passionate sloppy open mouthed kiss. "Happy Anniversary, Frerin!"

"Mmmphf! Well! I could get used to that!" Frerin said with a feral growl cupping Fili's ass pulling their groins together, grinding up on him a little harder going for another kiss. "Dinner might have to wait now. Think I need you for dessert first." 

Once Frerin released his little man, Fili began helping him get their food out of the saddlebags. It was obvious already Frerin hadn't seen Kili's car parked on the street. "Um, Frerin...before we go inside, I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" 

"Kili's here..."

~`~

The three sat in the kitchen sharing the food meant for two listening to Kili ramble on about how he's been working so hard, and everything he's been doing to better himself. Completely lost in their own world, Frerin and Fili sat in silence exchanging naughty looks teasing one another. 

At this very moment, Frerin didn't care if Kili stayed with them, moved in with them or what, but he wanted nothing more than for the chatterbox to shut up and leave so he could throw Fili down on this table and fuck him right here right now. 

"Kili? Don't you have any friends you could go out with for the evening? There's an spare house key hanging on the wall over there for you. You can stay here as long as you like, just go somewhere for a few hours, okay?"

Fili knew Frerin didn't realize what he'd said, and hadn't even been listening to Kili for the past half hour by the way his lover's eyes were beginning to darken locking with his own. Reaching for his wallet never taking his eyes off Frerin, Fili whipped out some cash and handed it to his brother. "Here, take this and have a good time!"

Kili's eyes darted back and forth between the two seeing the obvious lust growing up between the two, he realized he should take the money and go before Frerin dove across the table to claim his brother right there in front of him. "Thanks Fee!" Snatching the cash from his brother's hand, Kili ran out of the house in a flash.

As soon as they heard the front door slam shut, Frerin stood up so fast his chair fell backwards skidding across the tile floor as the blond went around the table pulling Fili out of his chair pinning him against the kitchen island. Fili could feel Frerin's rock hard erection pressed against his own. "I never thought he'd leave!" With one handful of blond hair and the other hand working to undo Fili's jeans, Frerin's tongue dove into his lovers mouth kissing him hard and demandingly before sucking and biting a mark into his neck. "I know somewhere else I'd like to put my tongue right now." 

"Oh fuck, Frerin! Hurry up!" They parted long enough to get completely out of their clothing before Frerin shoved the kitchen table against the wall waiting for Fili to lay over it. Feeling the little nip on his ass cheek made Fili bite his bottom lip and smile. Frerin massaged his lover's back working his hands down to the little man's perfect ass splitting him open with his thumbs as he got down on his knees. The second Frerin's tongue flicked over his tight pink pucker, Fili groaned blissfully then squeezed his eyes closed so tight he saw stars when Frerin dipped the tip of his tongue just inside the little muscle twirling it around teasingly as his beard scratched at his sensitive skin. 

"Oh gods, Frerin...I don't think I'll last if you keep that up!" Wanting desperately to touch himself, Fili's leaking harden shaft bobbed beneath the table as Frerin's tongue slid in and out of his lover's tight hole using his thumbs to help stretch him at the same time until he couldn't take it anymore. Frerin got up only for a few seconds to whip open a drawer to find a condom and a small tube of lube. 

Readily rolling on the condom he coated his fingers with lube fingering his little blond just a bit more before generously coating his cock. Frerin leaned over Fili as he began to slide his fully erect cock into him, and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Fili." It was the first time he'd confessed his love for him, and though it seemed rough at first, Frerin calmed his aggressiveness to make love to Fili. Sensually licking and kissing the blond's shoulder working his way over to nuzzle against his neck. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too, Frerin...Please touch me...I'm so hard it hurts, I wanna come please!" Pressed against the table top, Fili couldn't move much, but feeling Frerin reached around his thighs under the table taking his aching cock into one hand fisting him while kneading his sack with the other, Fili hissed as Frerin gently rocked himself back and forth moving in and out of his man until Fili came hard, his seed spurting over Frerin's hand onto the tile floor. "Frerin, that was so good! Fuck you feel so good inside me! Don't stop! I wanna feel you come in me!" 

Frerin moaned "Mmm, fuck Fili! You're so fucking tight around me now!" He stood up straighter bending his knees, holding onto Fili's hips Frerin thrusted his throbbing cock into him building up speed until he found his release coming inside of him. Arching his back burying his cock deeper into his lover's hole clenching around him waiting for his cock to stop pulsing, the older blond shuddered before he collapsed with shaky legs lying over his sweet little man's back wrapping his arms around him to kiss the corner of Fili's lips. "Gods, I love you sooo much, Fili! Happy anniversary, baby." 

Through the tension, the lust, the passion, ending with sweet love and a warm shower, Fili and Frerin fell into bed together with tangled limbs holding each other close as they fell fast asleep. Nothing could ruin this moment. At least until morning when they were rudely awaken by the smoke detector in the kitchen going off. It was right then seeing Kili standing over the stove burning breakfast, that Frerin remembered he gave Fili's little brother the okay to move in with them...indefinitely.


	3. Chapter 3

“Great! We’ll see you Friday then. Talk at ya later, Bro.” Frerin sat his phone down and picked up his cigarette watching Fili pulling himself out of their inground pool with his swim trunks falling low on his hips. With the bright afternoon sun shining on him, Fili was even more gorgeous with his long golden curls lying soaked against his glistening wet tan skin making every cut muscle even more defined. 

Fili squeezed the water from his mop of curls, and smiled walking toward his lounge chair next to Frerin. Even though he couldn't see his dark blue eyes behind those sunglasses, he knew Frerin was checking him out. Going over to Frerin lounging in his chair, he bent over dripping on him and nuzzled his wet beard against Frerin's giving him a 'wet' kiss before using his towel to dry off and lay back on his own lounge chair. 

"Jezzus that water's cold, Fili!" Frerin laughed wiping his hand across his bare chest and face to rid his beard of Fili's pool water. “Hey, I just got off the phone with Thorin. He got the job, and he’s moving to town sometime this week! Said he’d stop by Friday evening after we get home from work.” Seeing how happy Frerin seemed to be getting to see his brother again made Fili smile. “I can’t wait for him to meet you. We haven't seen each other in a couple years. Its been impossible for us to ever get together living on opposite sides of the country, ya know? We were never on the same schedule. I've really missed him.” 

“Yeah, I understand. I’d miss Kili if I didn’t get to see him very often.” Frerin crushed out his cigarette and rolled off his lounge chair going over to straddle Fili laid stretched out in his. Just as he cupped the blond's bearded face to kiss him, and Fili began to unlace Frerin’s swim trunks, Kili opened the sliding glass door. 

Frerin parted from their kiss long enough to up at Kili watching them as Fili added to his previous comment. “Though right now the thought of shipping him to the other side of the country for a little while wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

Frerin sighed in disbelief. “Kili, your timing is impeccable. How _do_ you do it?”

Kili looked down seeing the laces held in Fili's fingers, and shrugged his shoulders. “I know, right! Or is it, you two just can’t keep your hands off each other for more than two seconds?” The brunet tossed his towel on a nearby chair as he ran to jump into the pool with a huge splash. "Come on guys! Get in!"

Fili looked up at Frerin still sitting on him. "Wanna go inside?" 

The two began to walk through the kitchen when they noticed the television on in the living room, and Faramir sitting on their couch. "Hey Fair...wasn't expecting to see you here." 

Faramir paused his movie and looked over. "Hey Fili. Kili wanted to get in the pool, but we were watching a movie and I wanted to finish it." Noticing how close Frerin was leaning against Fili, their guest thought maybe he should go. "Unless you want me to go outside with Kili, I can, I mean..." 

Fili shook his head. "No, it's alright. Good to see you again. Glad you and Kili worked things out." 

"It would take more than money to ruin our friendship, Fee. You know we've been best friends forever. I know how he is. We're cool." 

"Good. See ya 'round." Fili just nodded following Frerin's lead as he whispered in his ear. "Let's go upstairs." 

Fili could see Frerin was a bit agitated, but he knew he wasn't really upset about Faramir being there. "Frerin? What's wrong?" 

The older blond pushed off his swim trunks, and pulled Fili's hips against him. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to having so many people around, and I just want us to be able to do whatever we want, when we want, where we want, and it's not like that now. Kili had Bard over here the other day, and Nori the day before that. I know he lives here now, and he should be allowed to have his friends over, its just..." 

Fili completely understood where his boyfriend was coming from and he agreed. "I know. Hopefully he'll get his shit together soon, and find somewhere else to live." 

~`~

After a long day at work, Fili had fallen asleep in Frerin’s arms while they were lying together on the couch watching a movie. The older blond found himself watching Fili sleep more than the movie. Dropping a tender kiss into Fili’s curls, Frerin whispered, “How did I ever get so lucky to have you?”

Their precious quiet moment ended when Kili came home and stumbled into the room tripping over the coffee table with a crash landing right on top of Fili startling him awake. Frerin also being crushed and pinned beneath both Durin boys wasn’t too pleased by the intrusion either.

“What the fuck, Kili?! Get off!” With a good hefty push from Fili, Kili fell to the floor with a thunk.

Frerin had enough of Kili’s stupid daily drunkenness. “What the hell is wrong with you, Kili? This is like the fifth night in a row you came home this drunk!”

The two blonds peered over the side of the couch at the body lying motionless on the carpet below. Fili reached down and poked at Kili’s arm. “I think he’s passed out.”

Even though his eyes were closed and there was no movement, the words slurred from the drunken brunet just before he began to giggle. “Nooo eee’s nooot…” 

“Well, you should be…” Frerin gruffed lying back down trying to get comfortable again. 

“Yer boyfriend’s nooo fun, Fee!” The giggling continued. “Fun Fee…Fee’s fun...fun…”

Fili sighed apologetically. “I’m sorry Frerin.”

“Why didn’t you tell me he got drunk this often?”

“Because he doesn’t…well, at least he didn’t used to. I don’t know what’s been wrong with him lately.”

“Ish becuz he’s horny and wants to get laid, aaaand he can’t find anyone to fuck 'im!” Kili pouted as he tried in vain to get himself off the floor, but gravity kept pulling him back down.

"Imagine that." Frerin said sarcastically as Fili snickered. 

~`~

Fili sat on one couch watching a movie on his laptop while Kili sat on the other couch listening to his music. The brunet’s attempt to sing along with the music only he could hear was grating on Frerin’s last nerve. 

Frerin checked his phone one more time just as the doorbell rang. Fili paused his movie to be ready for their guest while Frerin went to answer the door. 

“Kili…Kili…” Fili shook his head knowing he was wasting his time trying to get Kili’s attention as the brunet continued to headbang with his eyes closed getting lost in his tunes.

Their guest followed Frerin into the family room and greeted Fili. With a little hip action, Frerin bumped the couch Kili was occupying to get his attention. The annoying brunet quickly shut up and pulled the earbuds from his ears the second he saw the tall handsome man with the long dark curls and deep blue eyes smiling at him.

“Thorin, this is Fili’s younger brother, Kili. Kili this is my older brother, Thorin.” 

“Hi…hi.” Swallowing hard Kili felt the heat rising in his cheeks staring at the older man. If there was such a thing, Kili knew at this very moment he had fallen in love at first sight. 

Frerin went to sit next to Fili. Watching their brothers interact, Frerin saw the little grin on Fili’s face as he observed them as well.

When Kili heard Thorin's mesmerizingly beautiful deep voice, he knew he was in trouble thinking he was going to melt into the floor. “Hey there. Nice to meet you, Kili.”

“You too.” Kili bit his lip trying to hide his slight embarrassment. 

With a pause in their conversation, Frerin took the opportunity to jump in. “Hey Thorin, Fili and I are having a pool party tomorrow night if you’d want to come.”

Thorin glanced over at Kili. “Will you be here?”

“Yes.” Locking eyes with the older man, the way he felt right now, Kili would have answered 'yes' to anything Thorin asked him. Fili was just shocked at how for once in his life Kili was at a loss for words. 

“Then I'll be here too.” Thorin was taken in by the way he noticed Kili blush. The older man never believe in love at first sight either, but he felt an immediate attraction towards the young man. 

Frerin had promised to show his brother his newest bike in the garage, so he got up to show him the way. "Hey, Thorin, you wanted to see my bike. Let's go out this way." 

"Okay." Turning to follow his brother, Thorin's smile grew a little bigger. "I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, Kili."

Fili couldn’t bring himself to look at Frerin because he knew if he did, he’d burst out laughing. 

Once Frerin and Thorin had left for the garage, Fili still couldn't believe how speechless Kili had become as the brunet stared at the garage door like a puppy waiting for his master to return. He wanted to say something, but just let it go for now. If there was going to be anything between those two, he'd be there to watch it unfold over time. 

After Thorin left, and Kili had gone to his room, Frerin returned to snuggle against Fili on the couch who had resumed watching the movie on his laptop.

“What do you think?”

“About what?”

“Thorin and Kili?”

“I think if we would’ve left them alone, Thorin would’ve thrown Kili on the floor and ravaged him right there on the spot, is what I think!”

Fili shook his head. “Nope.”

“What’d you mean? Couldn’t you see how hot they were for each other?”

“Kili won’t give it up that easily. He’s cocktease when he really likes someone.”

Frerin grinned mischievously. "Unlike his brother." 

"Hey! Are you implying I was easy?" 

"Uh, yeah! Have you already forgot our first night together?" 

"Then you're easy too! I'd wanted you for so long before that night." Fili leaned over knowing Frerin wanted to kiss him. "And I know I'll never want anyone else but you." 


	4. Chapter 4

Preparing everything for their party, Fili put Kili to work setting up a few tables and filling coolers with ice for drinks while he finished making some of the food. Frerin had just finished putting up a canopy tent placed over the table Kili was trying to set up when he heard his brother's bike pulling in the driveway. 

Having rode his motorcycle to the party, Thorin wasn’t dressed for the pool yet, but he was sure happy to see Kili was. Getting to see more of the fit young brunet wearing only his swim trunks made him want him even more. 

“Hey Thorin! You’re early, but I’m sure I can find something for you to help us with.” Frerin laughed giving his brother a hug, then quietly noted. “I got some good weed, if you’d want to smoke some with me later.”

Pleasantly unsurprised, he smiled. “Have I ever turned down my little brother’s offer?” 

“Don’t tell Kili. If he found it, he’d take it and smoke it all himself.” Thorin snickered until he saw Frerin's serious face turn into a frown. “I’m not joking.” Frerin went back into the house leaving Thorin alone with Kili. 

Feeling as if he was being watched, Thorin looked over at Kili who was still trying to pry the legs of one of the tables open. “Do you need help with that?”

“Yes.” Kili was too busy staring at Thorin’s tight black leather pants to pay attention to what he was doing when he pinched his finger. "Ow! Dammit!"

Thorin got down on his knees to look beneath the table, then he reached for the latch. “It’s got a lock on it. Here.” With a quick little snap the table legs popped free.

Kneeling so close to him, Kili still couldn’t take his eyes off Thorin, and _‘Damn, he smells good!’_ “Thanks.” 

The older brunet stood up and held out a hand helping Kili up. “No problem. Are you okay?"

Still holding Kili's hand, he tried to look at his minor injury. "I'm fine. It just stings a little."

"Let me put some ice on it." Letting go of the younger brunet's hand, Thorin grabbed an ice cube from one of the coolers and wrapped it in a paper napkin. Taking Kili's hand in his own again, he laid the ice cube on the small wound. "Is that better?" Kili couldn't speak, he just nodded. 

Looking around the backyard, and pool area, Thorin asked, "Do you need help with anything else?” That voice, those eyes, those tight leather pants, Kili could've thought of a thousand things the man could have helped him with that had nothing to do with the party. 

"No, I'm just going to help bring out the drinks, and we're about done. Everyone will be showing up soon." 

"Okay. I'm going inside to change clothes for the party, then I guess I'll see you later." With a wink, Thorin flashed him a beautiful smile before he left leaving Kili speechless once more. 

~`~

It was the first pool party of the summer season, and all of Frerin and Fili's neighbors and friends were there. Music and laughter filled the air keeping the atmosphere upbeat. People were everywhere, in the pool, around the pool, at the food tables, some coming in and out of the house. Boromir showed up a little late and already drunk with his arms draped around not one, but two beautiful young ladies. Frerin laughed knowing his boss had no trouble finding dates for any occasion. 

"Frerin! Where's my little brother? I need to share with him!" Looking around for Faramir, Boromir found his brother drinking and talking with Kili near one of the food tables. "Faramir! Take one of these lovely ladies off my hands, would you please?" 

Nothing like having your older brother embarrass you in front of so many people, but seeing the girls, Faramir wasn't going to turn down the offer. Kili snickered watching his best friend turn shy for a moment. "Were you afraid I couldn't find my own date?" One of the girls snaked an arm around Faramir's waist, and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek. "Well, I guess I'll see ya later, Kee!" 

Left standing alone, Kili started picking through the variety of appetizers and snacks laid out on the table next to him. Someone else's hand came from behind him reaching for the same crab puff. He turned around to find Thorin standing inches away from him. "These are really good, aren't they?" Thorin took the appetizers and held it up to Kili's lips. 

Kili backed up a little and took the crab puff from Thorin and popped it in his mouth quickly devouring it. "Yeah. Fili made those. He's a good cook." 

"What are you good at?" After everything Frerin had told him about Kili, he didn't believe a word of it seeing how shy Kili was around him, and it turned him on. 

Thinking about Thorin's question and the way he asked it, was the very moment when it struck Kili. Thorin was controlling him, and he didn’t like feeling this way. Kili was used to being in control of his relationships, and he wasn’t about to let Thorin tease him. He really liked Thorin, so it was time to turn the tables. 

“I’m a really good kisser.” Kili picked up a piece of watermelon, and bit into the juicy little piece of fruit licking his lips as he finished off the rest of it while keeping his eyes on Thorin’s sapphire blue eyes. 

“Oh yeah?” Cocking an eyebrow, this twist in Kili’s personality aroused the older brunet even more now wanting to find out how good of a kisser he was leaning toward him a little more. 

“Yeah. I’ve also been told I have a _very_ talented tongue.” Licking his lips a little more for good measure before he turned and walked away with a smirk. He knew he had Thorin right where he wanted him.

Fili saw the smirk on Kili’s face, and he knew immediately what his little brother was up to seeing Thorin's mouth hanging open watching him walk away. 

“What’re you doing, Kee?” 

“Nothing.” The lilt in his voice said it all.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” The brunet pouted and tipped his head playing dumb.

“I could see by that smirk on your face, you were teasing Thorin, weren’t you?”

“Who me? I would never do such a thing.”

Fili pursed his lips, and shook his head as he lit up a cigarette. “Seriously though. If you like him, don’t play games with him!”

“Pfft! That's funny coming from you! Besides...you know me better than that, Fee.” Kili waved a hand, and went on his way to mingle with more of their guests.

It wasn’t long after Kili walked off a female guest surprised Fili with her presence. “Hey Fili! Long time no see!”

Doing a double-take at the yellow bikini clad young woman, Fili was unpleasantly surprised to see her. “Heeeyyy…Idun… _why_ are you here?”

Frerin looked across the way seeing Fili talking with the pretty little blond girl. She was standing curiously close to him, and Frerin didn’t like it. He really didn’t like it when he saw the girl touching the ends of Fili’s long curls draped over his bare chest. Even more jealousy set in seeing the way Fili was looking at her.

Before he could make his way over to the two, the female guest had left leaving him standing there alone smoking his cigarette.

“Who was that?” Fili flinched and furrowed his brow at the tone Frerin was using on him. 

“Nori’s girlfriend.” Fili wasn’t lying, but he wasn’t telling him the whole truth either.

“She seemed to be awful flirty with you for being someone else’s girlfriend.”

“It’s nothing Frerin. Really.” Fili took a drag of his cigarette, and looked away. “She was my old girlfriend, but she’s with Nori now.”

“What’s your old girlfriend doing here?” Sounding as if Frerin was making an accusation, Fili changed his tone too. 

“Kili invited Nori, and she came with him. I didn’t even know they were together until just now.” Fili could see how pissed off and jealous Frerin was now, and it was making him angry. “If you want me to, I can tell them you want them to leave.”

“Then I’d look like an asshole.”

"And that would be an inaccurate assessment, how? Frerin, there’s nothing to be jealous about.”

“I’m not jealous!”

“Then what’s wrong with you?”

Without thinking, Frerin quickly took Fili’s face into his hands and kissed him hard. “I…I don’t want to lose you!”

Pushing Frerin off of him, Fili looked around trying not to make a scene. “Fuck! Don’t be jealous, I hate that! You’re not going to lose me. Most definitely not to her! I broke up with her!" Fili's eyes searched his boyfriend's face seeing someone else standing before him. "You’re all I want.”

Frerin saw Thorin watching them. He tried to apologize knowing what a dangerous path he was heading down _again._ “I’m sorry, Fili. I just love you so much, it makes me crazy to think I could lose you to someone else!” 

Taking another drag from his cigarette, Fili stepped back. “Don’t be that way, Frerin. I don’t like it when people get possessive.”

Frerin knew his insecurities would get the best of him eventually, but hearing Fili’s warning he knew he should mind himself. “I am sorry, Fee. I should trust you.”

“Yes. You should.” Fili stepped around his boyfriend, and walked over to Bard and Kili joining their conversation.

Thorin casually walked over to his brother, throwing an arm over his shoulders, he handed him a beer. "Feel like sharing some of your weed with me now?"

Frerin took the bottle from Thorin, and grinned. "Sure. I could use it right now." 

The brothers went to Frerin's room, and locked the door. Before Frerin could say or do anything, Thorin started with the questions. "What's going on with you and Fili?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Looked like you two were having an argument."

"It was nothing."

"Frerin, I've never seen you happier with anyone. You moved here to leave your past behind, and start over where people didn't know you. Don't let it start again with Fili." Growing up in a small town where everyone knew everyone was not the best place for someone with Frerin's reputation. 

"What're you trying to say? I'm just an insecure little fuck that can't get it right?" Frerin hated being a suspicious, jealous partner. He hated how he couldn't control himself even when he knew better. Too many times he accused his partners of cheating on him only to find out too late they were not messing around on him after getting into huge fights that ended so many relationships. 

"Pretty much." Thorin didn't care what he said to his little brother because he needed to hear the truth if he was going to make his relationship with Fili work. "I can see how much Fili cares about you. Don't fuck it up!" Waving a hand toward the bag Frerin held in his hand, Thorin called him over to the bed. "Get over here with that. You need to lighten up!"

~`~

Bard and Kili had noticed the tiff between Frerin and Fili, and of course felt the need to be nosey when Fili had joined them. "What's going on with you two? I've never seen you guys argue about _anything!_ " 

"First time for everything...and it better be the last. I don't take too kindly to people accusing me of something I'm not guilty of." Fili spat

Bard saw the girl talking to Fili earlier and assumed correctly. "Frerin didn't like you talking to Idun?" 

Looking away, Kili knew this was partially his fault the girl was even there. "Sorry, Fee. When I invited Nori, I'd forgot he was seeing Idun now." 

"It's not your fault, Kili! I don't really care that she's here because she means nothing to me, that's not the issue! Frerin obviously doesn't trust me...can we talk about something else?" All this talk about Frerin and Idun was pissing Fili off. This was his party, and he suddenly wasn't having fun anymore but that was about to change. 

When Frerin and Thorin returned to the party, the blond tried to pull Fili aside to talk. Something about Frerin's alluring eyes, and the way he knew just how to hold him, and touch him, could turn Fili into gelatin. With a few kinder words, and a few tender kisses, the blonds were cuddling up to one another, taking themselves indoors to really make up. 

Being left alone with Kili and Bard, Thorin began to feel somewhat like a third wheel when he noticed Bard's arm around Kili's waist. Frerin already told him Kili wasn't seeing anyone, but just to clarify that fact he asked bluntly. "Are you two together?" 

"No!" Bard snorted knowing already why he was asking, but played along for Kili's entertainment. "Kili's a free spirit." 

Kili bit his lower lip and grinned at the older brunet. "Why do you wanna know?" 

Between the alcohol and the weed, Thorin was up for the challenge. "Maybe I'd like to find out first hand how talented your tongue is." 

_'Is this guy for real?'_ Though he wanted it so very badly, Kili tried so hard not to lean into a kiss with the gorgeous man. He was enjoying teasing Thorin letting him thinking he could kiss him, but the second he got a little too close, Kili turned away pulling Bard along by the hand behind him. "Come on, Bard! Let's get in the pool again. Wanna join us Thorin?" 

_'God damn! How does he do that?!'_ Thorin closed his eyes after the two passed by him. "No thanks, I think I'm done for the night." _'In more ways than one...'_


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after the party, Thorin went to the kitchen to make some coffee, and found Kili literally draped over the kitchen table with his swim trunks pulled down enough to expose the pale skin of his firm bare derrière. There were many thoughts about this position that seemed questionable, but probably best left unanswered. 

Sound asleep, Kili never reacted in any way to the noise of Thorin running water, banging cupboard doors and drawers trying to prepare the coffee maker. While leaning against the counter waiting for the coffee to brew, Thorin's eyes drank in the sight of the sleeping young man laid out on the table. 

There was something he found very sweet about the way the brunet’s adorable face was smushed against the wood table snoring quietly, and something sexy and inviting about the tan line riding the waistline of his lower back just above that pale ass that made Thorin smile. If only he could touch that beautiful sun-kissed skin, and kiss those soft lips and tell him how badly he wanted to make him his own. His fantasies ended abruptly when he heard someone coming. 

Yawing and stretching, Fili shuffled through the kitchen glancing over at Kili sprawled on the table without batting an eye as if it were the most natural place for his brother to be. “Mornin’, Thorin.”

“G’morning. Just made some fresh coffee.” 

“Great, thanks.” 

Grabbing his mug, Thorin quickly made his coffee, then sat in a chair right in front of Kili’s face to stare at him. From experience he knew if you stare at someone long enough, they can usually _feel_ your presence, and wake up...and he was right. 

Through blurry sight as his heavy eyelids began to flutter open, Kili could only see a shadow figure sitting before him. After blinking a few times, his vision cleared just enough. _‘Oh shit, it’s Thorin!’_ Still very sleepy, he slowly peeled himself off the wood surface. “How the fuck did I end up here?”

“I was wondering the same thing.” Thorin snickered, but Kili didn’t find it so amusing. 

His face was red where he’d been stuck to the table with indentations from where his hair had been matted and pressed into his skin. Wiping the drool from his cheek with the back of his hand, he also noted suddenly how his swim trunks were not on all the way. Giving Thorin a curious look. _’Thorin wouldn’t have possibly…nah…he wouldn’t…would he?’_

“Why were you sitting here staring at me?”

“This _is_ the kitchen, and I wanted to sit here and drink my coffee. I can’t help it you made the kitchen table your bed for the night.”

Giving the older brunet somewhat of a pouty look, Kili fixed his shorts and slid off the table, wobbling into the family room to fall onto the couch. 

Thorin looked over at Fili. “Is Kili always such a …I don’t know…a tease?”

"Yes..." Pouring his coffee, Fili chuckled quietly. “…yes, he is!” Turning around to lean against the counter, the blond gave his new friend a little insight to his brother's behavior. “He flirts and teases even more when he knows someone _really_ likes him...good luck with that.”

The older man knew he had been transparent from his first meeting with Kili, but tried in vain to hide his intent. “I wasn’t saying I liked him or anything! I was just…curious.”

“Mmhmm…yeah. Whatever.” Fili went about his business checking out the refrigerator looking for something to eat. "If you really want him, you need to take the lead, or he won't stop no matter how much he might want you."

It wasn’t an evil grin, but Thorin couldn’t help the naughty thought that crossed his mind. _'Two can play this game!'_ he thought as he followed the hungover young man to the couch. 

As the edge of the couch dipped next to him, Kili peeked from beneath the blanket covering his head, startled by the weight of a hand on his back.

“What’re you doing?”

After the way he teased him last night, Thorin felt Kili was fair game.

“You don’t remember what we did last night?”

Sobering a bit trying to remember anything about last night at all suddenly, Kili began to panic. “Should I?”

“You were amazing! Really it’s too bad you don’t remember.” The older brunet tsked as he left the couch with a satisfied grin joining Fili in the kitchen again. 

"Well played, my friend!" Fili heard every word. "Let him think about it for a while. If anything that'll teach him not to drink so much next time!"

*

Later in the afternoon, the squeaking of springs coming from the other couch coincided with moaning and lewd sounds of his brother being pleasured by his insatiable lover finally woke Kili from his extended nap. "I hear you two made up." Instantly the squeaking stopped and Fili fell silent. 

Barely covered with a blanket, lying between Fili's thighs, Frerin hovered over his lover spread out on the sofa beneath him. Through labored breathes, his deep voice rumbled in reply. "Sorry Kili...we thought you'd be out for at least a few more hours...Thorin's in the garage working on his bike. Why don't you go out there and keeping him company for a little bit." 

"I swear you two fuck like rabbits!" Kili grumbled noting those two were at it again. "It's a wonder Fili can still walk! "

Frerin spoke in a low tone just loud enough for Kili to hear. "Ooo, I think somebody needs to get laid, what'd you think Fee?" 

Fili replied in the same tone. "Thorin would take care of him if he'd let him, I'm sure of it!" 

With a growl, Kili shoved himself up off the couch to shuffle across the room toward the door leading to the garage. 

As the garage door slammed shut, Thorin glanced over to see who had joined him. With a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips, the older man pointed toward a few tools on the ground just out of his reach. 

"Can you hand me that wrench please?" 

Handing over the tool Kili sat on his knees next to Thorin observing the way Thorin's muscle flexed as he worked on the motorcycle engine. The heat of the summer day even in the shade of the garage was beginning to get to the mechanic. Thorin laid down the wrench for a moment to pull off his t-shirt revealing his tanned skin glistening with a fine layer of sweat. 

Catching himself from making any audible noises, Kili couldn't stop eyeing every curve of the man's fit body. When Thorin noticed how the younger brunet was ogling him, the more cheeky grins he gave Kili causing him to become even more curious. 

"Thorin? Wha...what exactly did we do last night?" Hearing true concern in Kili's voice almost made Thorin feel bad for playing him earlier. 

"Nothing. I was just messing with you this morning. Well, actually, I'm not sure what _you_ did, but I swear I had no part in how you ended up on the kitchen table like that." 

Feeling very relieved Kili stood up remaining silent as Thorin stood up so very close to him. "Besides...if we did anything, you most certainly would remember it no matter how drunk you were." 

Eyeing the brunet as he stepped around him to walk across the garage to search the large tool chest for a different tool, Kili wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep this up. He had definitely met his match, and Thorin was quite pleased with himself.

"You might want to ask Bard what happened. He was the last person I saw you with before I went inside last night." Looking back to see the younger's expression, Thorin still wasn't sure what their relationship was. "He said you were a 'free spirit', but you both seemed a bit clingy." 

"I'm not going to lie, I have slept with him before, but we're just friends. I'm rather... _close_ with all my friends." 

"Ahh! That's what he meant then." Thorin stepped up to Kili who was now wearing his familiar cheeky grin. "So you're not seeing anyone in particular?" 

"No. I'm not." Giving him a come-hither look, Kili baited him. "Would you like to be one of my friends?" 

"No." The answer wasn't what he'd hoped for, but quickly realized Thorin took the bait and was playing along, though he was more direct and honest. "I want to be your _only_ friend." 

It was an unexpected and revealing reply, because now Kili knew for sure how Thorin felt about him. This flirty game he loved so much was a form of foreplay for him, and this game just got more interesting knowing Thorin was willing to play too. With a mischievous little grin, Kili gave his own playful reply before going back inside the house. "Maybe...we'll see..." 

~`~

Only three weeks into his new job, Thorin had finally settled into his new home making the move from the other side of the country to start a new life here. Living near his younger brother again, meeting new people and making new friends, Thorin couldn't have been happier. 

Unfortunately, just when things were looking up, the unthinkable happened. The company Thorin went through all the trouble to make such a move for made an announcement the business was closing for good. Because Thorin had just started his job, he would not be receiving any compensation, and all of his savings had been spent. 

Just as Kili showed up on their doorstep so forlorn after Faramir tossed him out of their apartment, Thorin was now sitting opposite Frerin telling his brother how he lost his job feeling so defeated. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Frerin. I've spent every last bit of the money I had to move out here, and now I've lost the job I came here for! I was going to rent that house month to month hoping to buy it once I got enough money saved, so my rent is only paid for a month, and I don't know..."

"You can live with us as long as you need to." 

Thorin shouldn't have been shocked by his brother's offer, but he wasn't looking for his help. "I wasn't..." 

"It's my house, and if I can put up with Kili living here, the least Fili can do is put up with you living here, and frankly I don't care what Kili thinks. He's just a house guest until he can get his himself together enough to move out." Frerin saw the look of shame on his older brother's face. "It's alright Thorin. Shit happens. I know you'd do the same for me if things were reversed. You've always watched out for me after Dad ran off and Mom died. We've only had each other." 

"I don't know. I thought maybe I could sell my bike." 

"No, Thorin! You love that bike! You've had it since high school, and you've put so much money and work into it, you can't sell it!" 

Thorin's motorcycle was the only thing of value he had, and it was true. He really loved his bike, but desperate times... "I don't want to be a burden."

"Never think that! You are always welcome here!" With much gratitude, Thorin gave his brother a nod. "One thing though."

"What's that?"

"The spare room I have for you is a disaster. I've been using it as a closet piling everything I didn't know what to do with in there. Still have boxes in there I haven't unpacked from when I moved here. Actually think some of those boxes might be yours."

"I'll have another week at the house before I'll have to move out. I'll stop by tomorrow to start work on the room." Thorin smiled before he sighed with a bit of sarcasm. "It's not like I have a job to go to or anything."

With a satisfied smile Frerin clamped a hand on his brother's shoulder as he stood up. "Good! Paint and supplies are in the garage. Wanna beer?"

~`~

Kili woke up late to someone banging around in the bedroom across the hall from his. Looking at he time he knew Frerin and Fili should have already been gone to work. Assuming it was safe to venture to the spare room to see who was making all the noise, he peeking into inside the partial opened door finding Thorin moving some boxes around. 

"Thorin? What're you doing?"

Startled, holding a box Thorin turned toward the voice coming from the door. "I'm sorry! Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet. I'm trying to move some of this stuff so I can rip this hideous wallpaper off the walls so I can paint." 

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"They didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm moving in this weekend. I lost my job, and Frerin offered to let me stay here until I can get back on my feet again. This room needed cleaned out and fixing up a bit, so I said I'd clean it out and paint this week to get it ready for myself. Should only take a day or two, then I can start moving some of my things over." Thorin wasn't sure how Kili felt about this as he had no change in expression at all. "Is that a problem? I mean, me...living here?"

Once Kili stopped staring at him, he shook his head and answered. "No. No problem." _'Yes! This is a problem! How am I going to control myself with you being here all the time?'_

*

Kili made lunch for himself and Thorin before he left for work. Gave them some time to talk like real friends, not the teasing flirts they had been with one another from day one. It was nice, Kili thought. He really liked this older man, all the same it scared him. He was afraid because he felt himself truly falling for him. He had only had a few honest relationships before, and neither lasted very long, but Thorin was different. Everything about him felt different, in a good way, and that's what scared him. Nothing good ever lasted.

"Thanks for lunch, Kili. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, and I promise I'll keep it down so I don't wake you again." 

_'That smile!'_ Kili thought as he returned his own sweet look. "Yeah, keep it down. I need my beauty sleep." 

"You're beautiful just the way you are." Thorin's compliment made Kili blush leaving them both feeling more comfortable knowing where they stood with one another.

*

The next day went pretty much the same as Thorin wrapped up his paint work, and finished cleaning up the room in general. It was the third day when he decided to move a few of his thing in that he got a little surprise. Kili was dressed, and happily ready to help Thorin move in the carload of belongings, but someone else was feeling a little jealous about the move. 

The black SUV pulled into the driveway behind Thorin's car, and waited until Kili walked back outside. The brunet immediately saw the familiar vehicle, and walked toward it to greet Faramir as he got out and slammed the door. 

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you, what's up?"

"Kili...I want you to move back to the apartment."

Hearing how serious his best friend was speaking to him, Kili's smile faded a bit. 

"You know I can't do that. I can't pay you on time for bills and rent like you need me to."

"I forgive you for that, and I've done a lot of thinking about it. Kili, I really want you back." Taking his hand in his own, Faramir pulled Kili toward him reaching up to put a hand behind his head pulling him to lean against him on the car to kiss him. "I miss your kisses, and the way you used to touch me. We haven't seen each other very much since you moved here. I never knew how much you meant to me until the party when I saw the way you were looking at Thorin. I know it's you I really want."

Thorin came outside in time to see the two lingering in a weak embrace talking quietly with lips so close. The stories he'd been told so far, how Kili was a free spirit, in other words, he wasn't faithful to any one person, gave Thorin reason to feel just a little jealous.

"Faramir, you and I are never going to be together...like this." Kili felt the tension between them growing, but he was trying to be honest. "I am falling for Thorin. You know I've never been one to settle for one person, but I feel different about him."

"That's why I'm here now. I had a feeling by the way you talk about him. You know I've always been jealous of Bard and everyone else you sleep around with."

"I knew you were, but this was the first time you ever admitted it." Thorin accidentally dropped something in the garage getting Kili's attention for a second causing him to back away from his friend a little. "I thought you really liked that girl Boromir brought to the party that you spent the night with. You were gushing about her a week ago!" 

"I did...I _do_ like her, but after you told me the other day about Thorin moving in with you guys, I felt the need to tell you how I feel about you hoping maybe you might feel the same for me. I'm sorry, Kili, I just had to know. I didn't want to lose you if there was a chance you might feel the same for me." 

It hurt seeing the disappointment written on his friend's face, but he had to be honest. "I get it. I'm sorry I just don't feel that way for you. I'm sorry if I ever gave you the wrong idea when I used to come on to you. I thought you knew we were just messing around." 

Faramir looked away then caught Kili's eyes once more. "I was hoping for more, but I should've known. No worries. We're cool. I just needed to hear you say it, I guess. I couldn't move on with Éowyn until I knew for sure where I stood with you." He had the confirmation he needed now. He could accept his best friend was never going to be more than just that, and allow himself a fresh start with his new girlfriend knowing where he stood with Kili at last. 

Kili shook his head. "You're my best friend, Fara, and I hope you always will be. I'm sorry for everything, and I promise I won't mislead you anymore." Glancing toward the garage seeing Thorin pretending not to be watching them, he grinned as he explained himself. "There's only one person that's caught my attention. It's been a long time since I felt this way about someone. I was a little nervous about him living here, but I think I'm ready now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't see it, I updated my notes on the first chapter to explain why I wrote this fic. You're all very much appreciated! <3 I am completely focused on this story now, and hope to update quickly. Thank you all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin noticed how Kili stood in the driveway long after Faramir drove away. Maybe things between friends weren’t as they seemed after all. Nothing he should be concerned about, right?

“Everything okay?” Thorin asked as he walked out to his car. 

Still staring down the street, Kili admittedly felt a strange loss knowing he would never have the same relationship he’d had for years with his best friend. Deciding to let Faramir go was a conscious effort to move on with his life giving into the possibility of a real relationship with Thorin hoping the older man felt the same.

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

Going to Thorin’s car, Kili gathered a few bags from the trunk. “Yeah. Faramir’s my best friend. We haven’t really talked much about us since he kicked me out of the apartment. We're good.”

By Kili's solemn tone Thorin had a feeling how their conversation ended, but wasn’t going to pry. As the two carried armloads of Thorin’s belonging into his room, the older brunet continued to watch the younger working in silence as they both made a few more trips back and forth from the car to his room until everything had been brought inside.

“Thanks for helping me, Kee. Can I make lunch for you before you go to work? I know you have to leave soon. I could make you one of my famous deluxe grilled cheese sandwiches, if you'd like?”

“With tomato on it?”

“Of course!” 

“I’d like that very much, thanks!” Kili followed Thorin to the kitchen watching him promptly begin pulling out ingredients from the fridge to make their lunch. 

Seeing how Kili's mood lightened so quickly left Thorin feeling a bit lighthearted again as well. “You said Fili’s a good cook. Maybe the two of us could take turns making dinners for all of us.”

“That would be really nice. He likes to cook, but it would give him a break. I’m sure he’d like that.”

“I like Fili. He's good for Frerin. Are you two as close as you seem to be?”

“Yeah, we are. But when we were kids, because he's older he always had to let me tag along everywhere he went, and I think he resented me for that. After our dad died, he’s always felt sort of responsible for me. I got in trouble a lot in high school, and when Mom couldn’t handle me, Fili would kick my ass every now and then to keep me in check, but I love him for it.”

“You’re still trouble, aren't you?” Giving one another curious looks, Thorin slid a plate holding the hot sandwich across the table toward Kili. 

“I’m better now, or at least I'd like to think I am." After taking a few bites, he complimented Thorin on his cooking before continuing. "Anyway, it's pretty obvious I'm still not very responsible with money though, or I wouldn’t be here.” After finishing off the delicious sandwich, Kili checked his phone and stood up to leave. “And because I’m trying to be more responsible, I gotta get going. Don't want to be late for work! Thanks for the best grilled cheese I’ve ever had! Don’t tell Fili, I said that though.” 

“Wouldn’t think of it. See you later!” It was these simple moments Thorin spent with Kili that attracted him even more. 

~`~

Coming home on a late Friday evening from a shitty day at work, Fili was in a mood and was delighted to have the house to himself. He ordered a pizza and drank a few beers while watching some lame movie on Netflix. After a few hours alone, he took the opportunity to dip into Frerin’s weed stash. Frerin was gone with Thorin to Boromir’s, and Kili was going to the bar with Bard after work, perfect evening to kick back.

Frerin texted him a few times asking him to join them, but it had been a long stressful day at work and he really wanted to enjoy this time alone since those days now were few and far between.

Just when he was getting relaxed and comfortable on the couch enjoying his buzz, Bard came stumbling in trying to hold drunken Kili upright.

“Again? Really?” If Fili hadn’t been so high and feeling good, he would’ve been extremely pissed off at the two drunks, but instead he couldn't resist joining in their laughter watching how goofy they were acting. It wasn't long before they asked if he would share his weed with them. 

Pushing the coffee table aside, they sat on the family room floor waiting for Fili to light his pipe. Kili began crawling across the floor toward Fili begging for it just as he lit it. 

“Give it to me.” 

Fili turned away from Kili crawling toward him. “No, not yet! I'll share, but I know you too well, Kili! If I give it to you now, I won’t get it back!” 

“You don’t need anymore, Fee!” Taking the burning pipe from his brother, he laughed at him after getting a better look at his eyes. “Jeez! Look at you! You can barely keep your eyes open you're so wasted!” 

“Well, you two don’t need it either! Neither one of you could barely walk when you got here!”

Fili didn’t even realize Kili had slipped the pipe away from him until he saw Kili and Bard taking turns giving each other shotgun hits. He loved doing that with Frerin, and watching them made him miss Frerin wishing he was there. 

Bard saw Fili grab a pillow off the couch behind him to lay back on the floor. In no time, he knew the blond was done for the night. The second Kili laid the pipe in the ashtray, Bard padded his fingers across Kili’s bearded jaw turning his face towards his.

“Kiss me, Kili.” Their lips met in a soft kiss as Kili reached up with his hand to curl behind his friend’s neck deepening their kiss. In a breathy moan, he subconsciously called his makeout partner by the wrong name. “Thorin…”

Bard disconnected from their kiss, gently pushing Kili back to look at him curiously. “Kee? Why’d you call me Thorin?”

“I did?” Bard nodded. “I-I’m sorry. I can’t stop thinking about him." Kili moved away from his friend to lay down on the floor next to Fili, using his brother as a pillow. "Bard, we can’t do this anymore.”

“You’re falling for Thorin, aren’t you?” Following Kili across the floor, his friend laid next to him also using Fili as a pillow.

It was a futile attempt at a smile, but Kili’s face was so numb he couldn’t form a real one as he instantly began to drift off to sleep. “Yes…I think I fell in love with him the day I met him.”

"I never thought I'd hear you say you love someone." Bard ran his fingers through Kili's long hair. "I'm going to miss you, Kee, but I'm happy for you." 

*

By the time Frerin and Thorin returned home, Fili, Kili and Bard had passed out on the floor entangled with each other. 

Frerin shook his head, and snorted. “If I didn’t know better, looks like they were having a threesome.”

Thorin didn’t like the way Bard was lying over Kili, but Kili was laying half over his brother almost the same way so he couldn’t judge them especially after realizing what they'd been up to.

“Smells like they found your stash.”

Frerin went over to adjust Fili's pillow making sure he was as comfortable as he could be on the hard floor with the other two lying on him. “That would be Fili. He’s the only one that knows where I keep it. I don’t care if he gets into it, I just don’t want Kili to find it.” And this, he was sure of. 

*

The next morning, Frerin ran downstairs to wake Fili. It was obvious he had slept through his alarm because it was almost time for him to be at work.

“Fili! Fili! Wake up! You're going to be late for work!”

Being shaken, Fili was still slow to wake up. His arms felt like they weighed a ton, and he couldn’t move with Kili and Bard lying on him. “Frerin…get them off of me.”

Dragging both the younger brunets off his little man, Frerin sat on the floor and pull him up to give him a hug knowing he needed it. 

“What’s wrong Fili? You never get this trashed the night before you have to go to work.”

“I hate my job, Frerin. I don’t feel like going today.” Fili didn't mean to whine, but he couldn't help it.

Frerin breathed a sigh of relief, hoping it wasn’t something more serious troubling him. “Then call in sick. We’ll go do something fun today. How about if we take the bike, and go to the beach for the day?”

Still in a sleepy state, Fili kept his eyes closed but let his dimples deepen with a big grin. “I’d like that! I’d like that a lot!”

“You need some more sleep. Go ahead and call in first.” Handing him his phone, Fili made the quick call before Frerin helped him up to the couch to fall right back to sleep.

Looking at the other two crashed on the floor, Frerin let out a long sigh. Thorin stopped by the family room after he’d started their morning coffee.

“Hey Thorin? I got Fili to call into work today so we could take the bike for a ride out to the beach. Would you like to take Kili and we’ll all make a day of it?”

Seeing Kili lying there on the floor sort of cuddled up to Bard gave Thorin doubts. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“They’re just friends, Thorin. They use each other because they can.”

“I…”

“I’m your brother. I can see right through you. I know you like Kili. I don’t know _why_ , but I know you do. Do something about it, or he's going to keep playing you until you make the first move. Trust me on this.”

"You and Fili go on. I'll wait until after Bard leaves, and I'll talk to him. If everything's cool between us, we'll join you later on." 

"Alright then! Hopefully we'll see you there." 

*

Frerin and Fili had already been gone almost two hours before Bard decided to leave. _'Finally!'_ Thorin thought. 

Kili still looked a little out of it as he shuffled through the kitchen on his way through the hall giving Thorin a vacant look.

"Are you feeling alright?"

With a wave of his hand, Kili headed toward the stairs. "I will be. I need a shower."

Thorin waited patiently in the family room for the young brunet to return, planning on how he intended to end Kili's game. His life had turned to shit, and he had nothing to lose in taking a chance with Kili. He was horny and couldn't take it anymore. His decision was a win-win because if Kili gave into him, perfect. If Kili told him to fuck off, then he would graciously move on, but he couldn't be played any longer. 

After his shower, Kili dried off and only threw on a pair of shorts before deciding to run back downstairs to get something to drink. 

Joining the younger brunet in the kitchen, Thorin stood behind him watching him down a bottle of water as he stood there with the refrigerator door wide open. "Hey, Kee? Would you like to take a ride on my bike with me to join Fili and Frerin at the beach today?" 

This was too easy. Feeling much himself again, Kili sat the almost empty bottle back from where he got it, and shut the fridge door. Slowly he turned around and leaned against the large appliance giving Thorin a rather seductive look. "I don't know. I get nervous riding on motorcycles. I might have to wrap my arms around you, and hold you close to me. You might not really like that." 

Placing a hand on the refrigerator Thorin leaned toward the little tease. "Maybe I would." 

"Hmm...I don't know." Kili slipped away from him and sauntered down the hallway toward the stairs. "I was thinking about hanging out with Bard again today." 

Suddenly Kili felt hands firmly grasp his hips from behind. A quiet gasp escaped him as Thorin pulled him flush against his body grinding his growing erection against the shocked younger brunet's ass. 

"Stop teasing me." 

No one had ever been so bold with him. Kili was taken aback by Thorin's actions, but welcomed his touch all the same as the older man's hands crossed the front of his body in different directions. One slid up his chest, all the way up his neck to cradle his cheek, thumbing over his lips while resting his chin on his opposite shoulder. Warm soft breath against the smooth skin of his neck, and the deep tone of the man's voice sent a shiver down his spine as Thorin's other hands had made its way down to grasp Kili's cock through the thin material of his shorts.

"I want you, Kili, and I'm pretty sure you want me too. But if I'm wrong, tell me now, and I swear I'll leave you alone. I'll never bother you again."

Tension left his body feeling weak in Thorin's embrace, Kili's heartbeat quickened as the older man gently trailed kisses against his neck working his way up to whisper along the shell of his ear. "Tell me what you want, Kili..."

This was so sudden, and Kili knew he needed to be honest with Thorin because if he didn't give into him now, he was sure Thorin would keep his word and he would lose him. "What do you want from me?"

"Are you being submissive? I like it." Biting into his bronzed skin, Kili whimpered as Thorin left his mark on him. "Turn around. Kiss me. I haven't stopped thinking about what you said to me once. I want to find out how good you are."

Still in the circle of Thorin's arms, Kili turned around sliding a hand beneath the older man's long thick curls. Pulling their bodies even closer together, Kili brushed a light kiss along Thorin's lips.

"I do want you, Thorin." Giving his lips a quick lick, without much warning Kili drew Thorin into a deep kiss curling his tongue around Thorin's taking control before parting breathlessly. "Let me show how much." Sinking to his knees, Kili began to remove Thorin's shorts and briefs ready to prove to this man he desired how good he could be. 

Never imagining Kili would be such a flexible lover, he was intrigued how he could be so passive one second and so bold and controlling another. This was everything he had ever wanted in a lover and more.

Knowing exactly what Kili was about to do, Thorin tangled his fingers into his lover's hair anticipating the moment he'd dreamt of. "When you're done with me, I'm going to take you upstairs and have my way with you."

"I can't wait..." Wrapping his fingers around Thorin's thick cock, Kili hummed with lust filled eyes and a wicked grin, watching Thorin as he licked the underside of his harden length before slowly taking him into his warm moist mouth.

Leaning against the wall, Thorin's head fell back with eyes closed focusing on the way Kili's tongue caressed his cock as he resisted the urge to thrust into his mouth letting his lover pleasure him in this very sensual way. "Holy fuck, Kili...you do have a very talented tongue..."

Slowly sucking Thorin's cock into his mouth, up and down his tongue swirled around his shaft until he decided to playfully tease the tip before mouthing over his tightening balls looking up to see he was being watched with a lustful smirk. 

Drawing Kili up by his arms, Thorin locked him in a passionate kiss before telling him what he needed more. "As much as I'm enjoying you sucking me, I want to take you upstairs."

Without a word Thorin's eyes turned toward the stairs with a quick jerk of his head motioning Kili to go. 

*

"I'm ready for you to take me, Thorin." Lying on the bed between Kili's spread thighs, Thorin removed his fingers from the brunet's heat and rolled on a condom ready to take him, but hearing Kili say it made his cock ache to feel himself inside him even more. 

"There is so much I want to do to you, Kili." Sinking his rock hard cock slowly into Kili's tight hole, Thorin lost himself in the moment gazing into those sultry dark hazel eyes. "But right now I want to make love to you."

 _'No one has ever said that to me before.'_ Holding his breath feeling the fullness of Thorin's thick cock filling him, Kili's fingers dug into his lover's muscular arms. 

"Are you alright?" Thorin stopped long enough for Kili to nod before proceeding to gently begin rocking his hips. 

"You're bigger than anyone I've ever been with before." 

"I don't want to hurt you." The fact that Thorin even cared how he felt made Kili love him even more now. 

"No! No, you're perfect. Don't stop. I'll be alright. I actually like it a little rough." 

Aroused, Thorin quirked an eyebrow. "A bit naughty are you?" 

"Tie me up next time...if I'm good enough for you to fuck again." 

"If you want me again, I'll gladly tie you up." Just the thought of Kili tied to his bed letting him take him hard made Thorin want to cum. 

Sliding his slick cock in deeper, Thorin groaned with pleasure building momentum thrusting faster and harder as Kili thrust his hips upward to meet his rhythm still being extra careful not to hurt his new lover. "Fucking feels so good, Thorin!" 

"I want you to feel even better." Thorin laid over Kili rolling him on top. "Ride me. Touch yourself, Kili. I want to see you get yourself off on my cock." 

Feeling Thorin's throbbing length deep inside him, Kili sat up and angled himself just right to let Thorin's long thick cock hit his prostate over and over while he slid his hand up and down his own long stiff erection. Even though he appreciated Thorin being so careful with him being their first time and all, Kili wasn't used to being handled with such care. "I'm not going to break, Thorin. Fuck me."

For a moment Kili leaned down to give Thorin's lips a quick teasing lick and a kiss. "Fuck me hard. I know that's what you really want." Tantalizing the older brunet, Thorin was completely enthralled by the way Kili's fit body moved to pleasure himself riding him, moaning and stroking himself biting his lower lip giving him the most erotic looks. 

Wetting his own lips, watching Kili was driving him mad. "Oh gods, what you're doing to me...fuck, Kili!" Thorin's hands held a tight bruising grip on the brunet's hips as he lifted himself up thrusting almost violently into him trying to find his release. 

Seeing stars behind closed eyes, it hurt but felt so good. "Thorin! Oh fuck, don't stop! I'm coming!" Feeling his balls drawing up, Kili gave into his orgasm that ripped through his body as his thick white cum jetted across Thorin's abs, while the older brunet continued to thrust deep into him until he reached his climax as well. With a guttural moan of ecstasy, the older brunet came hard. Sweating and panting heavily, he released his hold on Kili's hips. 

Kili shuddered and threw himself forward dropping his hands beside Thorin hovering over him. The older man grabbed his trembling arms for a moment before he reached up to touch the face of the spent brunet looking down at him breathing heavily. 

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Kili asked curiously. 

"I want to be your friend."

Remembering that conversation, a huge smile grew on Kili's face as he replied with a heavy breath. "Then, yes!"

Thorin quirked his head. "Yes?"

"I want you to be my _only_ friend."

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely."

Thorin's breathing was slowly returning to normal as he traced the mark he'd left on Kili's neck. "What about your other friends?"

"I told them how I feel about you. I don't want anyone but you, Thorin. I've never met anyone that makes me feel the way I do when I'm around you."

"Good. I feel the same about you."

Innocently with a little hesitation, Kili asked. "Would it be too soon for me to tell you I love you?"

Feeling his heart fill with happiness, Thorin quickly replied, "Not at all." 

"I love you, Thorin. I fell in love with you the moment our eyes met." Enamored by Kili's adorable smile and heartfelt sentiment bathed the older man in a feeling of adoration he never thought he'd ever feel for someone. 

"Me too. I love you too, Kili. I never thought I'd could fall in love with someone so quickly, but you...you stole my heart." Ever so lightly Thorin kissed his new lover, very sweetly. "What do you say we get cleaned up and go meet Frerin and Fili at the beach now?"

Filled with excitement, Kili was ready to go. "I say let's go! I can't wait to tell them about us!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you for reading and all the comments and kudos <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, but I still hope you enjoy it :)  
> This chapter was meant to show the personalities of all four of them and the dynamics between them, setting the stage for future events.

Waiting in the garage, Thorin straddled his motorcycle glancing up when he heard the door slam shut. Exiting the house, Kili was all smiles as he jumped on the back of the bike, wrapping his arms around his man.

“Let’s go!”

“You’re awful excited for someone that said they’re nervous about riding on motorcycles.” The confused man looked back over his shoulder. 

Lying his head against Thorin’s back, Kili gave him a squeeze pulling their bodies together and laughed. “You actually fell for that line? I used have my own bike! I love riding!”

“You little shit!”

Kili looked up to flash his man an adorable grin. “Don’t worry! I’ll still hold you close to me even if I’m not afraid.”

Thorin laughed and responded giving him a little peck on the lips. “Good! Don't let go.” 

*****

Flipping away his spent cigarette, Fili couldn't help himself from staring at his man. _'Those eyes!'_ he thought getting lost in the depths of those vibrant blue eyes. Those blue eyes were more gorgeous than the ocean behind them. Leaning back on the gas tank of the custom built motorcycle, Fili had his legs wrapped around his man seated on the parked bike. Watching Frerin smoking a cigarette was erotic stimulant for the little blond. For that matter, anything Frerin did was incredibly sexy in his opinion, and Frerin's attraction to Fili was equal in everyway. 

Only wearing their swim trunks, for the longest time they sat like this admiring each other's toned bodies in silence as the hot summer sun beat down on their bronzed skin wondering what the other was thinking. 

“I know that look. What’s on your mind, Fee?” Though he was pretty sure he knew what Fili was thinking, Frerin liked to hear him say it out loud. 

Locking eyes with Frerin, all Fili could think about was how much he loved the insanely hot man gazing back at him, and how aroused he was at the moment. “I’m thinking about how much I want you to fuck me on this bike right now.”

Slowly Frerin wet his lips as he scanned the people in the area for families and children thankful there were none before giving Fili a sly look. “You know I would if we weren’t in the middle of the beach parking lot with all these people around.” 

“Then kiss me.”

“You don’t care if people stare?” Wishing he could touch him _there_ , Frerin's hand slid slowly up Fili's thigh. 

“Have I ever cared about that? I love you. If they don’t like it, that’s their problem.” Fili pulled Frerin down to him. As the older blond leaned over him still holding onto his cigarette in one hand, he fisted some of Fili’s long curls with the other drawing him into a passionate open mouthed kiss abandoning thoughts of everyone around them.

When Frerin disconnected from their kiss for a second, still leaning over him, he looked into Fili's eyes and spoke sincerely. “Quit your job, Fee.”

Hearing his boyfriend's unexpected request, Fili blinked and pulled back a little. “No. You're joking right? No, I-I can’t!”

“Come work with me at the shop. I know Boromir would hire you, you’re an amazing artist!” 

_'Oh my god, he's serious!'_ Fili couldn't believe Frerin would ask such a thing with so much on his plate right now. “No, I could never work for him. Besides, we need the money. You’re already helping Thorin and Kili, you don’t need to carry me too.”

“I want you to be happy, Fee. I’m sure you can find a better place to work. Don’t worry about the money. I want to take care of you. If you won’t quit for yourself, then do it for me. I don't like you coming home from work upset or pissed off all the time.”

"I know you make good money, but shit Frerin...Kili doesn't help that much with what he give you...well...when he gives you anything at all..." 

Frerin sat up a bit and cocked an eyebrow knowingly at the mention of what little Kili did to help out. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it, Fee. It'll be alright." 

Maybe it was his ego not wanting anyone to have to support him, but Fili was torn between knowing he shouldn’t quit a decent paying job for uncertainty, and truly wanting to take Frerin up on his offer considering how badly he hated his job and his asshole boss.

It was hard, but not hard to make the decision thinking it through, he trusted Frerin. “Okay.”

“Really?” With a confirmation nod, Frerin took a hit off his cigarette and tossed it away leaning over his man once more playfully nipping at his bottom lip. "Maybe we should go home and celebrate."

Holding onto Frerin, Fili hummed in agreement before resuming their previous passionate kiss with growing desire. "Maybe we should..." 

They were caught up in the moment of their heated kiss oblivious to the world around them when suddenly Frerin heard footsteps stop next to him.

“Wow Bro! Think Fili might need some air?” Thorin joked as his brother sat upright releasing Fili still lying back on the bike.

“Hey Thorin! Glad you made it!” Frerin wasn’t sure if his brother would show or not, but genuinely glad to see him there even if he didn't fully approve of his infatuation with Kili. 

Fili looked past Frerin to see Kili standing behind Thorin holding the older man’s hand in both of his. “Whatcha got there, Kee?”

The shy, impish smile on the younger brunet’s face told all. “Thorin and I are together now.” 

“That's great!” Fili was a little shocked his brother hadn't continue to string Thorin along a bit longer, but very happy he didn't. 

"Great." Frerin replied as he eyed Kili with such regard, the younger brunet felt the need to defend himself for no true apparent reason other than he knew his reputation proceeded him. 

"I made it clear to all my friends, I love Thorin, and he's all I want and will ever need."

Thorin knew Frerin had issues with Kili, but no matter his little brother would support his decision. "I love Kili, too. I'm happier than I've been in a very long time because of him." 

"I know. I am happy for you, Thorin." No one seemed to know what to say next, so Frerin broke the news to his newest roommates before Fili could change his mind pulling him up to wrap an arm around him. "We have some news for you guys too. Fili's going to quit his job."

Kili furrowed his brow. "Fili, that was a good job. Why would you do that?"

"Frerin talked me into it."

Kili glared at the older blond holding onto his brother in an almost possessive manner. "He seems to be able to talk you into anything." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frerin snapped back as Fili stepped in to the squash whatever tension was building between his boyfriend and brother. 

"Come on you guys, stop. It's alright, Kee. I hate my boss, and that job was becoming a nightmare. I'm sure I'll be able to find something soon." 

"Fili's right. If he's that unhappy, maybe it is time for a change." Thorin felt the need to lighten the mood as he placed a kiss on Kili's head to calm him. "I know you guys have already been here for a while, but we're ready to get down to the beach if you want to join us."

Releasing himself from Frerin's hold, Fili hopped off the bike giving him a questionable look after thinking about what Kili said. "Sure, I'll go with you guys."

Frerin reached out with an arm to hook his boyfriend pulling him back to him for a moment. "Fili, you know I asked you to quit your job because I care about you, right?"

"Yeah. I know." No one knew Kili like Fili did. Fili may have been older and wiser in most ways, but his emotions sometime clouded good judgment where Kili was more intuitive. "Are you coming with us?"

Catching Fili's eyes again, Frerin kissed him lightly. "Yeah. I love you, Fili. I just want you to be happy." Satisfied when Fili began to smile sheepishly giving him a nod, Frerin smiled at him feeling instantly relieved. "Good. What'd you say we go rent a couple surfboards?"

Fili looked toward the beach watching the new couple walking along completely smitten with one another. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

*

Sitting around the pool that evening, the four young men shared a few beers and a few laughs over stories told about each other having a good time to end their day of new beginnings. At some point, Thorin and Frerin left to go inside to use the bathroom and grab more drinks for everyone leaving Fili and Kili a chance to chat in private.

Fili stared at Kili as if trying to read his mind. "What's your problem with Frerin?"

"I don't trust him, Fee. I don't like the way he manipulates you."

"He does not!"

"You don't see it like I do!" The brunet wondered if his brother was in denial because Frerin's enchantment over him was blinding.

"I really did want to quit that job, Kee. He just gave me the opportunity and the push to do it."

"It's not just the job." With Kili's statement, Fili furrowed his brow in question. "He's incredibly possessive of you."

"He loves me. He's just really insecure." The older brother tried to defend his boyfriend, but the younger wasn't buying it though he honestly believed Frerin truly loved Fili. 

"As you are too!" Kili knew how easily Fili could get hurt from past experience. "I heard you at the refreshment stand when those girls were hitting on Frerin."

"He wasn't doing anything to make them go away, like he liked them fawning over him!" A twinge of jealous was seeping into Fili's tone as he relived the moment from earlier that day.

Kili smirked knowing he was right about them both. "Like I said."

"Well, that's our business." Fili replied curtly before trying to change the subject. "Are you really in love with Thorin, or is he another _plaything_ to you?"

"No need to get snippy, Fee...I _do_ love him! I've never wanted anyone like this before, and he really makes me happy. I love being around him." Kili was almost blushing over of how in love he was. 

Fili lightened up with a smile feeling truly happy for his brother. "That's good to hear. I'm glad you found someone to love as much as I love Frerin." 

*

"I really am happy for you, but I worry about you, Thorin." Inside, the older men were having a similar discussion. 

"What's there to worry about? The games between us are over. Kili and I really love each other."

Frerin saw Kili as an immature twenty-two year old kid that was only concerned with having a good time, and liked sleeping around with anyone willing. 

"You've already been through enough moving here and losing your job. You don't need to get your heart broken too."

"What do you mean? He said he loves me, and I believe him. I know he's being honest with me." This, Thorin was sure of. He knew of Kili's colorful past, but trusted him completely.

"I hope you're right." If Thorin was happy and trusted Kili, then Frerin would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Since you're questioning me...why would you ask Fili to quit his job? You're not trying to control him, are you?" With more than a few beers in him, Thorin didn't feel the need to tread lightly over the subject. 

"Of course not! I can't stand seeing him so unhappy all the time, is all!" Frerin became defensive knowing his intentions were true, even if it had crossed his mind to talk Fili into working with him at the shop so he could keep an eye on him. It would be even better if he didn't work at all and just stay home to take care of things there for them.

"Frerin...I really like Fili. He's the best person you've ever been in a relationship with. I can see how much he loves you. There's something special between you two, don't fuck it up."

"We've had this discussion, Thorin. I'm getting better at letting go. I know Fili's a great guy, and that's what makes this even harder for me _not_ to be possessive. I don't want to lose him. I want to do everything I can to make him happy."

"Then trust him. Give him space to be himself. You'll both be happier for it." With a slight grin, Thorin was able to pull a tiny smile from his brother.

"I'm trying. I do love him with all my heart." After a moment to think about his love for Fili and how hard Thorin had fallen for Kili, Frerin shook his head and snorted as his smile grew. "What is it about those Durin boys, anyway?"

Throwing an arm around his brother's shoulder as they walked toward the backdoor with more drinks in hand, Thorin laughed. "They _are_ incredibly loveable and charming, aren't they?"


	8. Chapter 8

If someone would have told Kili a month or so ago, he would have been this much in love with someone, he would have laughed in their face. But here he was on this warm summer night, sharing a lounge chair by the pool lying in Thorin's arms feeling more content and deeply in love than he ever had in his life. 

It wasn't long after Fili and Frerin said good night Kili suggested to Thorin they should get in the pool, and wearing clothes was not an option. With a wink, the little imp didn't need to do any more to coax Thorin into the warm waters. As he watched Kili strip out of his shorts, seeing his young lovers bare ass was enough to make him follow suit stripping out his shorts as well. 

Wading into the pool they each took a turn dipping themselves beneath the water. Their bodies glistened in the moonlight as Thorin took Kili in his arms. The lithe young man wrapped his legs around him and held on as they drifted in slow circles, gazing into one another's eyes with a glint of light from the dimly lit pool. 

"Kili...I've had the best day of my life with you today." 

With his fingers laced behind Thorin's neck, Kili bit his bottom lip and grinned. "Really? Me too." The warm feeling of being so loved lingered for a moment, but faded in thought. "Thorin, I know Frerin doesn't trust me, but I swear I'm done messing around with my friends. You're all I want."

"Don't worry about what he thinks, Kee. Frerin doesn't trust anybody. I trust you, and that's all that matters." 

"I think you're going to be good for me. You're mature and responsible. Might make me change my ways."

With a devilish grin, Thorin cocked an eyebrow. "Don't change too much. You're carefree attitude is exactly what I needed in my life!"

It started with a slow languid kiss, but turned very heated in seconds feeling one another's arousals bobbing between them. They had drifted into swallower waters as the gentle flowing current caressed their bare skin as they moved. Thorin pulled away from their kiss feeling Kili's hand wrap around his growing erection. Stroking his thick length up and down slowly as the water lapped against them, the seductive looks Kili gave Thorin turned to lust. "Does it feel good?" 

"What do you think?" Kissing him aggressively, Thorin slipped his tongue between Kili lips taking his breath away. Kili knew he was pushing his luck as Thorin guided him against the edge of the pool rather roughly, but that only turned him on more. "Not nice to tease me like this." 

Pulling away from their kiss, with such innocent looks the younger brunet could tempt his older man without a single word. Kili's lips grazed over his lover's collar bone, sensually licking up the water droplets from his skin. Thorin shut his eyes feeling the warmth of Kili's breath as he whispered in his ear. _"Then fuck me."_

Kili knew how badly Thorin wanted him. He almost couldn't control how much he wanted Thorin. The pounding in his chest, and the throbbing in his groin were overwhelming the older brunet. "We don't have any protection." 

"I'm clean. I swear I've never ever had sex with anyone without it." 

Being the responsible man he was, even though Thorin believed him, he wasn't going chance it and was not about to end this heated either. Grasping a handful of long dark curls, he made a promise to Kili he most certainly intended to keep. "No, but I promise I'll do more than fuck you when I take you to my bed."

"Mmm, I can't wait..." Kili hummed as his beard scraped along Thorin's neck before he began biting and sucking a mark into the crook of his man's neck. Thorin rubbed a hand over his lover's ass reaching beneath him to pad of fingertip in gentle circles over the sensitive nerves of his clenching hole refusing to penetrate him. 

Kili's breath hitched and his body tensed. "Now who's the tease!" 

Thorin licked his lips parting in a playful evil grin enjoying watching him squirm. 

With his feet planted firmly on the bottom of the pool, it didn't take much in the waist deep water for Thorin to press himself against Kili pinning him there against the pool wall. His tone muscles tightened grinding their groins together as he eventually slipped his fingertip into Kili's tight hole while his other hand took ahold their cocks together in his other large strong hand. 

Resisting the urge to get themselves off quickly, Thorin kissed him while he toyed with his lover's senses. Gliding their stiff shafts together in his palm at a teasingly slow pace while deepening their kiss, Kili tried thrusting his aching cock in his hand. 

The older brunet pulled back and warned, "Un, uh! Not yet." 

"Thorin, please..." 

"That's better...beg me." 

Thumbing over his lover's tight cockhead while still fingering him even harder made Kili shuddered. "Please, Thorin..." 

"Please what?" He obviously knew what he wanted, he just needed to hear him say it. "Come on Kili, tell me what you want..." 

Kili hated to beg, but this was Thorin, and he was turned on by his partner's dominance. "Make me come... _please!"_

With a firmer grip, Thorin continued to stroke their cocks together building up speed as his felt his own orgasm coming. Pumping his fist at a furious pace, faster and tighter he worked his own overly sensitive rock hard cock as much as Kili's until small fountains of white came bursting out of the water with much heavy breathing, and shouts of each others names as their seed floated in pool, dissipating with the waves they made. 

Leaning heavily against Kili, Thorin held him in his arms and tried to relax placing a tender kiss on his forehead only to have his breathing come rapidly again when it suddenly dawned on the older brunet what they had done. "Oh no...Frerin's gonna freak! What was I thinking?" 

With a smirk, Kili's breathing slowed. He couldn't help but laugh seeing to look on Thorin's face and how seriously concerned he was about the mess they made in the pool. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. The filter will take care of it before anyone gets in here again anyway." Drawing Thorin in for another kiss, he tightened his legs around his man to pull their bodies close again. "Besides, I know Frerin and Fili's had a round of sex in the pool before too, ya know...I watched them just the other night." 

"You naughty little boy!"

"You gotta admit, my brother's pretty hot. And even though Frerin and I don't particularly get along, he's pretty fuckin' fine too. Tell me...you honestly never watched your brother have sex with someone before... _ever?"_

Rolling his eyes, looking around at nothing, Thorin reluctantly answered in truth. "Maybe once or twice."

*

They didn't know, nor did they care if Thorin and Kili were in the house and could hear them. The headboard of their bed was thumping against the wall as its occupants made good use of the mattress springs. Shouting, panting, moaning, and groaning loudly, the two blonds were making up for their pent up sexual tension from earlier in the day giving the bed and themselves quite a workout. 

"Oh my fucking gods, Fili! Fuck me! Fuck! Harder! Harder! It's...It's coming!" Covered in a layer of sweat, Frerin shouted, panting with pleasurable sexual exertion. Fingers turning white gripping the rungs of the headboard so tight, trying to catch his breath as his lover impaled himself on this thick cock over and over again, bouncing up and down harder taking Frerin's thrusts until they heard the sound of cracking wood. Frerin came hard first letting Fili ride out his orgasm, spilling his seed in a thick puddle on his man's taut stomach. "Holy shit, I think you broke the bed!" 

With his heart beating out his chest, Fili groaned with satisfaction lying on his lover's heaving chest ignoring the slick mess of his seed between them. As Frerin's arms came down from the headboard to hold him there, he placed a kiss in Fili's sweaty curls, and snickered, "I think you broke me too, Fee."

Feeling helplessly boneless now, the little blond snorted and grinned. "Then you got what you asked for...and you didn't think I could do it."

Frerin moved his hands to cup his lover's face, forcing him to look at him. "I had no doubt you could literally fuck me into the mattress. I teased you about it so you would actually do it!"

"All you had to do was ask." Getting lost in Frerin's mesmerizing blue eyes, Fili felt compelled to sink his fingers into his lover's long hair, and share another deep kiss. 

Frerin looked up at his boyfriend, and wondered how he got so lucky to find someone so perfect for him. "I don't deserve you, Fee. I'm so sorry for the way I acted at the beach with those girls today." 

Of course, Fili hadn't forgotten the incident at the beach earlier that day. He was trying to file that unpleasant memory away because he was forgiving, and not as crazy jealous as Frerin was with him. _'Fucking sluts coming on to my man!'_ was all the little blond could think remembering the way one of the girls kept rubbing his man's bicep while the other one pawed at his beard trying to coax him into a kiss. 

"I can't blame those girls for wanting you. But seeing how you acted with them, I thought for a minute maybe you missed fucking pussy." 

"Don't you?" Frerin instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say seeing Fili flinch at the remark. "I'm sorry, Fili. I haven't felt very confident about myself lately, and...I don't know, maybe I just needed the attention to make me feel good about myself again."

"What do you mean? Don't I give you enough attention? I tell you all the time how much I love you, and how perfect you are to me!"

"I know! I know...I'm sorry." 

The sinking feeling inside his chest began to make the younger blond's head spin. "I don't understand, Frerin. Are you starting to like women more now?" 

"No! Gods no! I told you before I would never want to be in a relationship with some dumb cunt! They're only good for a quick fuck! Making love to you is all I could ask for! You broke my fucking bed, Fee! Nobody could ever satisfy me like you do!" Frerin couldn't have been more honest. Fili let his fingers trace the side of his face to gently tucked some of his long curls behind his ear. "I love you, Fili. I am so sorry if you thought I was flirting with those girls, I was just enjoying the attention, I swear. Nothing more." 

Fili rolled off Frerin to grab a towel off the floor to clean himself, and threw it at his partner before he left to shower. "Don't you ever get an attitude with me again if I happen to run into Idunn then."

~*~

Staring at his phone, Fili took a drink of coffee, and slowly reached for it. With sleepy eyes observing Fili's hesitancy, Kili rested his chin in the palm of his hand while leaning an elbow on the kitchen table shaking his head at his brother. 

"What?"

"Don't do it, Fee. You're going to regret losing such a good job."

Frerin walked through the kitchen on his way out the back door for a smoke, and grunted at the bitch face Kili gave him. 

"I'm telling you, Frerin's trying to control you." 

Fili sighed and began to tap the phone screen. "No he's not." Before he could make the call, he received an incoming call from an unknown number. Looking at the caller id again, the blond narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Kili? Have you not been making your car payments?"

"Umm, why?"

"The bank is calling me."

"I may have missed a payment or two..." Mumbling quietly as the brunet rubbed a hand over his beard, he admitted. _"or three...or more."_

Fili huffed in disgust, and answered the phone so whoever was calling wouldn't continue to call repeatedly. After a short discussion with the bank's collection officer, the blond hung up and tried to explain to his little brother how loans work again. It was a conversation they'd had multiple times in the past, and yet Kili refused to take responsibility for paying his bills on time, or at all.

When Frerin returned from outside to grab his coffee, he overheard part of the brother's conversation. "By the way, since you got paid Friday, you owe me for groceries this week, Kili."

Those big dark eyes darting sadly between them and the pouty lips might work on Thorin, but Fili and Frerin wasn't falling for it. 

"Do you want me to send you back home to live with Mom?" 

With a smirk, Kili snorted. "Oh my god, Fili! If you're so fucking worried about money, why are you getting ready to call your boss and quit your job? Because mindbender over here tells you to!"

After his argument with Fili last night, Frerin had already woke up on the proverbial wrong side of the bed, and wasn't in any mood to listen to Kili's mouth this early in the morning. At first the blond spun around with intent to grab the smartass up out of his chair and throw him across the room, but he opted for a closed lip smirk and took a deep breath gathering his thoughts before getting in the brunet's face.

"Listen here, you little prick! The ONLY reason you're even living in MY house is because you're Fili's brother!"

In his usual laid back demeanor, Thorin wandered into the kitchen at precisely either the right or wrong moment catching the end of Frerin's rant. "Chill out, Frerin. Stop yelling at Kili."

Feeling as if everyone in the room was against him at the moment, Frerin glared at his brother warning him not to say another word, and shot his boyfriend a look before he stormed out the front door. "I don't care if you quit your job or not. Do whatever _you_ want to do. I have to get to work."

Fili took another look at his phone before he stood up and slid it into the back pocket of his jeans. A wave of guilt washed over Kili. "I'm sorry, Fee. I just need to pick up some more hours at work or get a second job. I promise I'll pay Frerin what I owe him, and I'll try to pay more on my car. I love that car, I don't want to lose it!"

"You should've never bought a new car, Kili. Mom gave you that money to buy a used car, not use as a down payment on a new one. The bank's going to repo it." The blond shook his head. "I'm just as stupid for signing the loan for you." 

Watching his brother pick up his keys and head toward the front door, Kili knew what he was doing and it made him feel even more guilty. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to work. Somebody has to help pay the bills around here." 

~`~

 _A week later ~_

Fili and Frerin returned home from work to enjoy a delicious dinner Thorin had made, and Kili had cleaned the entire house before he left for work that night. The argument between Fili and Frerin had all been swept under the rug, and the two lovebirds were already getting cozy in bed after a second round of sex that evening when Fili persuaded Frerin to breakout his weed so they could smoke a little to relax before they fell asleep.

When Frerin turned the key to unlock and opened the lid of his stash box, his jaw dropped as he slammed the lid shut. With a furrowed brow, rage flooded his veins finding the box empty. A roll of cash and the expensive bag of marijuana he'd just bought a few days ago were no longer inside the box he'd kept locked and hidden so well. 

Turning his eyes toward Fili, he growled, _"Kili..."_


	9. Chapter 9

In his fury, Frerin flew off the bed and carelessly threw the wooden box across the room leaving a small hole in the wall. Fili cringed watching his man pacing the floor angrier than he’d ever seen him, but that wouldn't stop him from defending his little brother.

“You don’t know Kili stole it!”

“Did you take it?!”

“Don’t be stupid! Of course not!”

Hearing the front door open and shut signaled Kili’s late night return home from work. Fili saw the blazing rage in Frerin's eyes as his nostrils flared. 

“Frerin! No!”

Thorin was lying on the family room sofa when he heard the two blondes arguing, and thundering down the stairs. 

Kili barely made it into the kitchen by the time Frerin had caught up to him swinging his fist only to miss his target when Fili thwarted the attack by physically running into his boyfriend knocking him away from his brother in time for Kili to scramble across the room.

“Frerin, stop!” Fili yelled as Thorin got to the room in time to see what was going on. 

Kili glared at Frerin in complete and utter confusion. "What the fuck, Frerin?!”

Struggling to hold his much larger, irate boyfriend back from trying to attack his brother again, Fili tried to reason with him. “You don’t know if Kili stole it!”

“Stole what? I've never stolen anything in my life!” Knowing he didn't _steal_ anything, Kili was even more confused, as Thorin motioned for him to come to him keeping an eye on his seething brother. 

Pointing an accusatory finger at Kili, Frerin was stopped by Fili continuing to be the wall between the two. “You know exactly what you stole, bitch!”

Flabbergasted Kili stood next to Thorin with a furrowed brow and his mouth agape wondering what the hell Frerin was losing his mind over, and why he was wrongfully being accused of something he knew he didn’t do.

“If you didn’t take it, then which one of your loser friends stole my weed and my money?”

“I swear I don’t know what you’re talking about! Fili told me you kept your shit locked and hid away like Fort Knox!” Staring directly into Frerin's wild blue eyes, he admitted only one thing. "And I know you do because I admit I have tried to look for it, and could never find it! As for your money, I didn't know you had any cash in the house, and even if I would've found it, I would've never taken it!" 

Taking a step forward, Thorin protectively moved Kili behind him. “Leave him alone. He said he didn't do it.” 

Frerin shook his head and snorted. “I should of known you’d side with your boyfriend.”

“I know Kili didn’t take your stuff.”

Fili let go of his boyfriend feeling some of the tension leaving Frerin's tight muscles, only to feeling the tension return filling the air in the room when Thorin confessed. 

"I know he didn't, because I did." Hearing Thorin's confession, shocked Kili just as much as everyone else in the room. “I think you owe Kili an apology.” 

“Wha…but…you…why would you steal from me?” 

It wasn’t like Kili didn’t know how Frerin felt about him, so he somehow found this moment rather amusing when he pulled a small piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans and handed it over to the bewildered blond with a shit-eating grin.

“This is for you. I did have some money saved up, and I talked my boss into giving me more hours this week so I could give you a decent amount of what I owe you.”

Frerin eyed Kili curiously before taking the paper from the brunet’s hand. 

After reading the deposited amount on the paper, Frerin handed the bank receipt to Fili. “Thank you. I’m sorry, Kee.” Kili had deposited a little more than half of what he owed him. It was more than he’d ever given him for anything since he moved in.

“I know you don’t trust me. But I’ve never given you a reason not to…and I never will. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a thief.”

Seeing the smugness on Kili's face turn to disappointment when he looked at him gave Thorin reason for concern. Kili really wasn’t sure what to think about what his boyfriend had done. 

“I have every intention of paying you back as soon as I can, Frerin. I wanted to help Kili pay on his car so he doesn’t lose it. It was only $600 cash, but the bank was satisfied with it.”

Fili caught his brother's eye motioning for him to follow him out of the room leaving Frerin and Thorin to themselves. 

“I can’t believe you’d steal from me after all I’ve done for you! I never would’ve thought you’d do such a thing.”

“I knew you wouldn’t help Kili, even if I asked, and I knew that money was your drug money. It’s not like you were using that money to pay any of your bills, or I wouldn’t have taken it. I do have every intention of giving the money back to you as soon as I can.”

“I trusted you, Thorin. Regardless of what that money was for, it was MY money! I still can't believe this! I always I looked up to you.”

“I’m sorry, Frerin. Kili needs a car for work, and I wanted to make sure he didn’t lose the one he has because of all the money he already has invested in it. I want to help him become more responsible paying his bills.”

“And how’s that? By teaching him it’s okay to steal from your brother? So I guess Fili should lock up anything of value now too.”

In hindsight, Thorin knew what he did was wrong. He felt remorse for stealing from his honest hard working brother, but what was done was done. “I promise it’ll never happen again.”

“No. It won’t.”

*

Kili was exhausted and had fallen asleep in his own bed before Thorin finally went upstairs for the night. With a light kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, Kili's eyelids began to flutter open. "Why'd you do it, Thorin?"

"I'm sorry. I obviously wasn't think clearly when I did it. I've apologized to Frerin over and over again, but I know I hurt him. I did it for you. I'd do anything for you."

"Don't ever do anything like that again. Not even for me. The man I fell in love with wouldn't have done that. Especially to his own brother."

With a nod, he understood. "I won't. I promise." 

*

The following morning Thorin woke to the high pitched whine of a drill being used. As he rolled out of bed and opened his bedroom door, he found Frerin in the hallway on his knees installing a lock on his bedroom door. Making eye contact with Fili standing over him observing as he drank his morning coffee, the blond pursed his lips together and shook his head at Frerin. It wasn't that he agreed with what Thorin did, but he also thought Frerin was being overly dramatic. Thorin knew it was best to keep on walking without saying anything.

While in the kitchen making his coffee, Thorin heard voices and the sound of a video game being played in the family room. Deciding to venture in, he found Kili taking a break from playing, smoking a cigarette while watching Bard play.

"Hey Thorin!" The raven haired friend of Kili's had returned for the first time since Kili told him he was in love with Thorin. The two friends were seated on the couch near one another playing some racing game. Apparently sitting much too close together for Thorin's liking. 

"Bard." Thorin returned the greeting rather dryly. Stepping over Kili's outstretched legs to take a seat on the couch, he squeezed himself between the two practically singing his boyfriend's greeting in a much lighter tone. "Good morning, Kili." 

Due to Thorin's lack of subtlety, Kili gave his boyfriend a side look over the awkwardness of their seating arrangement scooting over enough to not be sat on. _"Really Thorin?"_

"What're we playing?" 

When Kili didn't answer right away, Bard answered for them. "Fast and Furious. Have you ever watched any of those movies? That Owen Shaw guy is pretty awesome. Good looking too! I've been told I look a lot like him." 

Kili leaned over Thorin to study his friend's features, and shook his head. "Mmm, nope! Sorry bro, I don't see it." 

Watching Kili smoke his cigarette, Thorin stared at him long enough to make him laugh. "What're you doing?"

The heaviness in his heart lightened seeing Kili's smile again. "I hope you haven't lost any respect for me. I'm sorry I disappointed you. I love you, Kili."

With a nod of approval, Kili sat up to crush out his cigarette. He grabbed another game controller off the coffee table and shoved it into Thorin's hands, then gave his man a quick kiss. "Here. We'll show you how to play."

~`~

The long hot summer days ticked by, and Thorin became restless not having a job to go to. He loved spending the daytime hours hanging out with Kili and sometimes Kili's friends, but he was getting bored. Very bored feeling as if his brain was turning to mush playing video games and watching movie after movie, day after day. 

Weeks after the incident with his brother, Thorin continued to kiss Frerin's ass trying to make up to him anyway he could. Sending Kili off to spend the day with his friends, Thorin cleaned the pool, cut the grass, and started cleaning up the garage.

Kili, Bard and Faramir went to the local mall to catch a movie and help Faramir try to find something to buy for his girlfriend, Éowyn's birthday. 

While waiting for Faramir to finish his shopping, Kili and Bard were goofing off like a couple of teenagers, messing around with a display of sunglasses and hats trying everything on laughing and taking selfies when they noticed a young woman watching them.

Collecting themselves, they quickly put the items back neatly trying to conduct themselves like adults scurrying off to find Faramir. After the three friends left the store, the young woman that had been watching Kili and Bard approached them, and tapped Kili on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Could I have a word with you please?"

Because Kili was so paranoid, he spun around, and snapped. "I didn't take anything, I swear!"

Startled by his outburst, the redheaded young woman made a face then started to giggle. "I'm not mall security, and I wasn't accusing you of taking anything! I'm sorry."

Turning a few shades of pink glowing through his sun-kissed complexion, he apologized only to have the pretty lady hand him a business card. "My name is Tauriel. I'm a modeling agent. Have you ever done modeling work before?"

Faramir and Bard snickered thinking this was the lamest pickup line in history, but the joke was on them when Kili was asked to do a photo shoot for her modeling agency. With the promise of getting him work within the month, Tauriel was sure she had found the next big thing. 

Kili was afraid to jinx himself, and was slightly embarrassed to tell his 'family' about his potential new career. It wasn't until he and Fili found themselves alone relaxing in the pool on their floating chairs sharing a couple beers late one evening, they both began discussing their new jobs. 

"I was afraid to tell everybody in case I don't get any jobs, or I wake up one day and they tell me I suck and they're letting me go. I wanted to wait until I got my first real paying job with them before I told you guys. But since you told me about your second job at Nori's tattoo place, I had to share with you."

"That's great, Kee! I'm excited for you! But I think you should tell Thorin."

"I will eventually...So tell me, why did you get a second job? Are you planning on quitting your day job?" 

"I'd like to. Trust me it still sucks, but no. I can't make that kind of money at Nori's." Fili looked around making sure no one had slipped up on them before he continued. "I'm trying to earn some extra cash to save up for something special I have planned for Frerin."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Uhhh...well shit...on second thought, you're not very good at keeping secrets!"

"Awww, come on, Fee! That's not fair! You can't start to tell me something then not, that's just wrong!"

Giving it more thought, the blond took a deep breath then slowly let it out. "You have to promise me you won't tell anybody...no matter what!"

"Anything for you, Fee, I want to know! I swear I'll keep my mouth in check, I promise! Now spill dammit!"


	10. Chapter 10

In the midst of a weeklong summer drought and heatwave, the overworked air conditioner suddenly called it quits. Positioning a floor fan to blow directly on him, Fili did whatever he could to stay cool. Stripping out of his clothes, he pulled his long curls up into a fluffy pony, and laid back on the couch waiting for Frerin to return home from work. 

It was another hot, sultry evening when Frerin finally arrived. The screen door slammed shut as the tall fit blond pulled off his thin t-shirt exposing his bronze sun-kissed skin as he sauntered over to his boyfriend lying stretched out on the couch. He couldn’t take his eyes off of what Fili was holding firmly in his hands between his thighs. 

Fili could read the look on his lover’s face like a book knowing exactly what he was after, shooting him a cocky smirk. “Do you want it?”

Forcing Fili to give him room on the couch, Frerin nodded sliding up against the blond's hot sweaty body as he laid a hand on the inside of his thigh slowly inching toward what he desired. “Hmmm, you know I do.” 

“I don’t know…” Fili grinned letting Frerin tease him with a light kiss at the side of his lips just before he pulled away giving Frerin an elbow nudge knocking him off the couch. 

“Hell no! Get your own damn ice cream!” 

Frerin pushed himself up off the floor and grabbed a throw pillow giving Fili a good swat with it. “You’re such a little shit, Fee!” 

After they had a good laugh over it, Fili felt bad for not sharing. "I'm sorry, come here." He scooped up a bit of the cold vanilla cream offering it to his man. Frerin sat on his knees next to the couch leaning over to take the offered spoon into his mouth. 

"Mmm..." Fili bit his lip watching Frerin's tongue toy with the spoon, humming not only for the delightfulness of the tasty cold treat, but for the sheer pleasure of teasing his boyfriend. Between the sweltering heat in the room and what Frerin was doing with that spoon, neither the fan nor the ice cream was keeping him cool now. 

"You have something else I'd like to lick like this." Fili sucked in his breath feeling Frerin brush his cold lips against his clothed cock. "Are we alone?"

 _'Of course we're not.'_ "No. They've been awful quiet, so I don't know where they are." 

In frustration, Frerin sighed and pushed off the floor heading for the kitchen. "Then I'm gonna get some ice cream and join you. Wanna watch a movie?"

The second Frerin flipped on the kitchen light switch, he heard a gasp from two naked entangled bodies pressed against the kitchen counter near the sink. 

“Oh for the love of, you two need to stop fucking around in every room of the house! And now I’m never going to be able to look at that, that whatever that thing is the same way again, Thorin!” 

“Turkey baster?” Thorin said a bit sarcastically unsure if Frerin really didn't know what the kitchen utensil was. 

“Uhhhhg, you two! Seriously!”

“We can’t help it you and Fili have boring bedroom sex!”

“Our sex is NOT boring! We’re considerate of you two! We never fucked on the washing machine like you two did the other day when I walked in on you!"

"Yes we have!" Fili chimed in from the other room. “Spin cycle..." 

Frerin sighed. “Well, we never fucked in the pool...while you were home."

Trying not to laugh, Thorin couldn't look at Kili remembering what he'd told him some time ago, but burst into laughter when his boyfriend sort of confessed. "You didn't _know_ I was home."

Frerin shot Kili a look, but the brunet slowly shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "If I remember right, when I first moved here, you guys didn't mind yourselves when I was around."

"You were usually passed out so I didn't care! And I wasn't used to anyone else being here. It took sometime to get used to being mindful of who was here. Now you guys are ALWAYS here!" Realizing he was still having this conversation with the two naked men still holding onto one another, Frerin flipped off the kitchen light and went upstairs to bed.

Fili turned off the television and left the empty ice cream bowl on the kitchen table ignoring the two shadows in the other half of the room as he passed through heading upstairs to join Frerin. "Good night, you two."

Slipping onto the temporarily cool mattress next to Frerin, Fili gave Frerin a kiss. "They're not going to be here forever."

"I know. It's not just about walking in on them having sex. You know how anal I am about my house. They leave their shit laying all over the house where it doesn't belong! There's dirty dishes everywhere, clothes strewn all over, I'm always tripping over something left on the floor! They're here all day with nothing else to do, why can't they pick up after themselves? It's the very least they could do to help out around here!" Fili agreed, Frerin's irritation and frustration with their house guests wasn't unwarranted, but the heat was making everyone a bit edgier these days. 

Smoothing a hand over Frerin's abs to slip beneath his briefs, Fili kissed him whispering his desires. "Letting me take your mind off it. I want you. I know it's too hot in here, but we could fuck in the shower." It was much too hot upstairs to think about having sex in their bed, but Frerin instantly forgot all about his house guests with Fili's touch, readily taking him up on the suggestion to have shower sex. 

~`~`~

_A few weeks later_

The morning of Fili's birthday, Frerin stood in the kitchen staring into the refrigerator. He really wasn't good at cooking anything, but wanted to make a special breakfast to server Fili in bed. 

_'Okay Frerin, you can do this.'_ Grabbing the carton of eggs and a few vegetables from the fridge, the blond tried his best to create an omelet. He knew it wasn't going to be pretty, but he hoped the end results would be something edible. 

Everything seemed to be sticking to the non-stick skillet, and much to Frerin's dismay the omelet looked more like a scrambled mess. He sighed figuring it wasn't going to get any better than this even if he tried again so he scraped the mess of egg and veggies onto a plate and dashed off to use the bathroom real quick. 

By the time Frerin returned to finish putting the tray together for Fili, Kili was standing over the plate devouring the eggs he'd just made. 

"Kili! I just made that for Fili!" 

"So? Make another one." Kili said with a mouthful of his brother's breakfast. 

"Good Morning!" Thorin shuffled into the kitchen and went about making his morning coffee.

Frerin's eyes lit up. "Thorin! Do you think you could whip up a really nice breakfast for Fili? You know today's his birthday, I wanted to bring him breakfast in bed, but you know I can't cook. I tried to make an omelet..." Turning his gaze toward Kili finishing off the pilfered eggs, he grumbled, "but somebody ate it." 

Seeing Kili lay the fork and plate into the sink before he left the room, Thorin couldn't resist his brother's pleading puppy dog eyes. He smiled and went to working on this special breakfast straight away. "No problem! I'll see what we have and come up with some nice for him."

"Thank you so much!" Watching Thorin cracking and beating eggs, chopping some vegetables and herbs to prepare a much nicer omelet, Frerin had one more favor to ask of his brother. "Hey, do you and Kili have any plans for today?"

Shaking his head, Thorin couldn't think of anything. "No. Why?"

"If I give you guys some money, do you think maybe you two could maybe get lost for the day? Like, all day...and night? I'll give you enough for a hotel if you just stay gone all day and night. Please?"

"Sure! I don't think Kili would have a problem with that."

"Thanks! I just need an entire day and night alone with Fili. It's been a long time since we've had that time together."

Understood. Thorin knew he and Kili were becoming a thorn in his brother's side. "I'm sorry I'm still here longer than I ever intended. I thought for sure I would've found a job by now."

"I know you're trying, Thorin."

*

“Happy Birthday, Sunshine!” 

Waking to Frerin’s deep sexy voice was like hearing angels sing in the morning when he was being such a sweetheart, Fili thought as he yawned and stretched rolling over to see the tray of food in his boyfriend's hands.

"Breakfast in bed even!" Fili sat up letting Frerin set the tray over his lap and adjust his pillows for him. "Treating me like royalty!"

Frerin gave him a quick kiss, and carefully sat on the bed scooting up next to him. "You deserve it!" 

"Did you make this?"

"Sadly no. Thorin did. You know I could burn water." Stealing a strawberry from a bowl of fruit on the tray, Frerin took a small bite and fed the rest to his man. "I actually did try to make you something, but Kili ate it."

Fili shook his head and chuckled. "I would say it couldn't have been that bad, but Kili will eat anything." Frerin gave him a playful pout receiving a quick kiss. "It's okay, you tried so it's the thought that counts. Thank you, love!"

Seeing Fili so happy, Frerin could laugh about it now. "Fee, I'm really sorry I wasn't able to buy you a gift. You know the air conditioner couldn't be fixed, and I had to spend everything I had to replace it. But I do have a surprise for you!"

Receiving a gift was of no importance to Fili, but now he was curious and secretly excited to hear what his surprise was. 

"We are going to have the entire house to ourselves all and all night! I got rid of Thorin and Kili for a good twenty-four hours!"

"Really?" It was like a dream come true. Fili was seriously happier with Frerin's surprise more than any costly gift he could've unwrapped. "Are they gone yet?"

Hearing the roar of Thorin's motorcycle leaving down the street, Frerin gathered some whipped cream from the bowl of fruit on his fingertip and lifted it to Fili's lips. "Yep. They're gone."

Fili sucked the cream from his boyfriend's finger watching his azure blue eyes watching him, and the way Frerin's tongue wet his lips wanting to kiss him. "Are we going to eat this food or play with it?"

Coming back from a quick fantasy, Frerin sat up a bit. "Guess we should eat first...after all, we do have all day and night together...oh, and there's plenty of whipped cream left in the fridge."

*

Throughout the day, Thorin began to notice how many times Kili kept checking his phone, and how many text messages he seemed to be receiving to reply to. The older man was very trusting of his boyfriend, though he was becoming more curious why Kili had been leaving the house more often during the day without much indication of where he was off to.

They were at the beach, walking along the boardwalk when Kili tucked his phone away once more. "Kili, is there something going on? You seem to be getting an awful lot of texted today."

"Oh, um, it's work."

"You work at a restaurant and bar, what could they possibly need to text you so much today? If you don't mind me asking."

Without realizing how many texts he had been receiving from Tauriel, Kili knew it must have seemed suspicious for Thorin to become so out-of-characteristically nosey. He hated to lie, but then he concluded saying it was about work really wasn't a lie, though he still didn't want Thorin to know about his modeling job yet.

"Bofur was trying to get me to work tonight because a few people called in."

"I see. Well, we do have the hotel room if you want to go in to work for a little bit, I'll have somewhere to go while I wait for you."

Hooking his arm around Thorin's, Kili shook his head and smiled. "No. Don't be silly! I told him no. I want to spend all this time with you!"

Pushing aside any doubts, Thorin believed him and they went on their way to find more fun things to do along the boardwalk. Whatever they did, seeing Kili smile, his infection laughter made Thorin fall more in love as the day wore on. 

They took a late evening dip in the hotel pool wishing they were home in their own pool with some privacy, but this was still nice and only a few other hotel guests were nearby. Thorin talked Kili into wrapping his legs around him to lull about in the water as they talked quietly. 

"Kili, I'm hoping to get a job soon. When I do, and I'm ready to move out...would you come live with me?" 

Seeing Kili avert his eyes to look away, gave him a twinge of concern. "Kee? I love you. I want you to live with me."

"Yeah." It was a half-hearted answered. Kili loved Thorin, but he was afraid to commit to anything without knowing the details of his potential new career. His latest job offer was possibly going to send him away for at least a month, and he wasn't ready to discuss it yet not wanting to interfere with any of Thorin's career plans. "I love you, too. I would love to live with you." Trying to forget about his job, and focus on his boyfriend, Kili smiled giving him a sweet kiss and a hug. "Let's go up to the room."

After taking a quick shower, Kili laid on the bed as Thorin climbed over him. He had all but forgotten about everything, relaxing, focusing on Thorin trailing kisses along his abs. Every touch, every kiss was perfect. He was so in love with this man. But the moment he realized Thorin was biting into the skin of his chest, Kili suddenly protested remembering his upcoming swimwear photo shoot, and oh fuck. The fashion show.

"Thorin! Stop!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Don't...don't do that."

"Why not? I thought you loved when I did that."

"I-I do, but..."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"No!"

"Then what's wrong? Kili, what's going on?"

Not wanting to upset Thorin, and wanting to end his suspicious, he gave in. "Nothing. I don't care, mark me. I'm yours, and only yours. I love you, Thorin." 

For now he only needed to confirm and solidify their love letting Thorin have his way with him. Having Thorin's love and trust meant more to Kili than this new job he may or may not have for very long. He knew they could Photoshop his photos, but he would still have to deal with Tauriel's wrath over his first real paying job at an upcoming fashion show when the time came.

*

Leaning against the kitchen island, Fili couldn't believe his body could take so many rounds of sex as he palmed himself until his cock was rock hard letting his man coat it with whipped cream. On his knees, Frerin began licking the sweet cream off his lovers stiff erection. Moaning with pleasure from the contrasting feel of the cool cream and Frerin's warm moist tongue on him, Fili shut his eyes as Frerin licked slowly from the base of his shaft all the way up to tease the tip swirling his tongue in circles before taking his length deep into his warm mouth. 

Still tasting the sweet cream, Frerin wanted to taste Fili even more with every languid thrust the blond made coaxing him to take his length deeper into the throat. Sliding his lips off his boyfriend's aching cockhead with a pop, Frerin slowly lifted his alluring blue eyes to watch Fili watching him tease him toying with the anal plug he placed there earlier. "You're not going to get my cock again unless you cum for me, Fee. Come on, baby, I want to taste you."

With one hand Fili slipped his fingers into Frerin's long silky dark blond hair, and held the base of his cock with the other thrusting into his lover's mouth a bit faster until he felt Frerin's blissful humming vibrating through him. 

Digging his fingers into his lovers hips, the older blond sucked harder teasing certain known sensitive spots with his tongue until Fili's body tensed, releasing his seed into Frerin's open mouth begging for more licking and sucking his waning erection. 

The little blond stood on shaky legs, leaning against the kitchen island with hands on Frerin's broad shoulders trying to catch his breath as the older blond steadied him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but you might have to carry me upstairs when you're done with me!" Fili laughed though he kind of meant it. "It's dark out. Want to finish what we started in the pool?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Frerin felt the need to joke. "I don't know Fee, Thorin thinks we have boring bedroom sex..."

Getting into the pool, the boys reignited their fiery desires with hands gliding over their wet, slick hard bodies and some deep passionate kissing as Fili stroked Frerin's long hard-on. "Ready to take me?" He breathed. 

The older blond's muscular chest rose up and down in rhythm with Fili's fist wrapped around his cock, and his blue eyes had darken with lust. "Fuck yeah, I need you now. Turn around." 

Standing on the solid steps at the shallow end of the pool, Fili knelt on one of the steps placing his hands on another allowing Frerin to gently slip the anal plug out of him he'd been wearing since their last round of sex to replace it slowly, filling him with his thick length. Fili wasn't ready to get hard again, but the water splashing against his manhood felt magical like some water nymph was licking at his sensitive skin causing him to push back against Frerin, grinding harder trying to take his long cock in deeper. 

"Damn, Fili. You get so tight around me when I’m fucking you in the pool. Does it feel that good? Tell me how bad you want it." 

"Fuck yes it feels good! God I want you so bad, Frerin…fuck…pull my hair...pull my hair and fuck me hard. I want to feel you cum inside me, Frerin." Frerin loved when Fili wanted him to hold his hair when he took him from behind. Gathering a handful of dripping wet curls, the older blond twisted the long strands around his fingers giving him a firm yank while he began thrusting harder and faster. 

Their wet glistening skin slapped together. The slight stinging of the motion added to their already heightened sexual pleasure bringing Frerin to one last massive orgasm letting out a guttural groan of ecstasy still plunging his cock deep into his lovers hot channel until he had emptied every last drop of his seed into his gorgeous lover.

Holding onto Fili hips, Frerin slipped out of him, and tossed the used condom onto the concrete deck. Fili was thankful to be on the steps of the pool to turn and lean back and rest in the cool water as Frerin leaned over him for a few more kisses before taking a seat beside him to also rest and enjoy the small waves they'd made caressing his very heated skin. 

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm ready for bed now. You wore me out!" Splashing himself with a handful of water to try and further cool down, Fili smiled contently lying his head against his boyfriend's broad shoulder turning his bearded face toward him for another kiss. "I love you so much. Thank you for such a great day, Frerin. Thanks for getting rid of Thorin and Kili. I've thoroughly enjoyed myself being alone with you today. This has been one of my best birthdays ever!" 

"Good! That was my goal. I love you, Fili! Happy birthday!"


	11. Chapter 11

Lying on the family room couch, Frerin snickered waking to the feel of nuzzling against his neck, but the warm breath in his ear was too much. "Stop, Fee! That tickles!" When it happened again, he pulled away. "Stop!" He laughed rolling over hoping to give Fili a good tickle for the playful wake up call, but it wasn't Fili. 

"Kili!!!" Frerin shouted startling Fili awake lying on the other couch from a deep sleep. 

Nonchalantly Kili came walking into the family room from the kitchen eating bowl of cereal. "What?" 

"What is this?" 

"That would be a dog, Frerin." 

"I know it's a dog, you idiot! What is it doing in my house?!" The gray and white furry mutt stood like a statue staring at Frerin with its intense icy blue eyes. 

Making a kissy noise, Fili sat up and motioned for the dog to come to him. Instantly the fifty pound, happy furball playfully trotted over to Fili and jumped into his lap much too small to accommodate the dogs size, licking at the blond's nose as Fili sunk his fingers into the dogs thick fur and giggled. "Awww! He's so fluffy and cute!" 

"It's a girl. I named her Tundra. After Thorin and I left the hotel, we found her running around the parking lot like she was lost and scared. We were afraid she'd run out into the street, so I got her to come to me, and I saw she didn't have a collar, so we decided to bring her home with us." 

Logically speaking, Frerin tried to reason with his house guest. "Kili, maybe she got loose from her owners and they're looking for her. You should take her to the animal shelter. At least check to see if she's been microchipped." 

"You just don't want me to keep her!" 

"No, Kee, that's not why! If she was your dog you lost, wouldn't you want someone to give her back to you if they found her?" 

Fili looked up with a nod of agreement. "He's right, Kee." 

"I always wanted a dog! Mom wouldn't ever let us have one. Tundra's a really good dog! She so sweet and smart." Just shy of whining, Kili felt like a ten year old begging his parents for a dog, but he knew they were right. "Oookaaaay. Fine! I'll _try_ to find her owner. But if no one claims her, can I keep her?" 

Frerin took note of how happy Fili was playing with the mutt, and he had to admit she was pretty cute. "Alright. You can keep her, but you have to make an effort to find her owners, okay? And if you do keep her, she's one hundred percent _your_ responsibility. Financially and otherwise, and you can start by giving her a bath!" 

~*~

As Monday morning rolled around, Kili stepped out of the shower to towel off, when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. _‘Oh shit, Tauriel’s going to kill me!’_ The numerous dark purple love bites Thorin marked into his perfect sun-kissed skin littered his body from his neck to just below his navel, and one strategically placed on his inner thigh. _‘Maybe nobody will notice that one’_ Some were deeper than others, and had barely begun to fade.

With a pending noon luncheon meeting with his agent, Tauriel, Kili managed to slip out of the house early before Thorin was up avoiding any questions he couldn’t look him in the eye to answer honestly. After this photo shoot and the upcoming fashion show in a couple days, he hoped he would be able to tell everyone about his new venture.

The modeling agency promised they would be able to tell him whether or not they were ready to sign him for a month long assignment traveling to various islands in the Caribbean Islands depending on what type of reception he received at the show within a week or so.

Fili had one more day of off work, and Frerin would have loved to spent it with him, but Boromir had made a promise to a very important client he couldn’t keep, begging Frerin to come in to work to finish the job for him. Fili kissed Frerin's pouty lips and sent him on his way. 

Returning to the kitchen, he found Thorin sitting at the table drinking his coffee reading over some letters with a knitted brow. Pouring some coffee for himself, Fili took a seat at the table to join him. With a sigh, Thorin flipped one of the papers aside and rubbed his beard. Obviously something in the letter had irritated the brunet.

"Is everything alright?"

Exhaling another long drawn out breath, Thorin shook his head to reply with a sarcastic snort. "Fun how things turn out. I tried to negotiate a promotion at my old company to earn the money I deserved for all the work I did for them, and they refused to give it to me. I had years of experience and knowledge in that position, and they let me walk. I spent everything I had to move across the country for a job that lasted what? A couple weeks, and lost everything. Now my old company is begging me to come back!"

Feeling his angst, he could see the doubt and confusion rising in Thorin. Fili knew what it meant for him. He knew what it meant for Kili. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I've had no luck finding anything here, and I can't live off of you and Frerin forever." Tossing the second letter to float across the table, it landed next to the first. "I like it here. I like being with Frerin again. I've made a lot of new friends, like you and...Kili. I can't leave him. And I'm so afraid he won't want to go with me if I decide to take the job."

*

Boromir overheard Frerin's frustration with the motorcycle he had been working on all morning, bitching at himself or the bike, he wasn't sure. "Hey Frer, I'm sorry I had you call in after I told you it was alright to take it off, but I really couldn't lose this job."

"I know. It's alright. You know sometimes these aftermarket parts don't fit right. I'm just aggravated with it."

"Tell you what. We both need to take a break. Let's head over to Murphy's pub for lunch. I'll buy you lunch. Maybe even a couple beers. What'd ya say?"

With a big smile, Frerin wiped his hands on the filthy oil rag he held tossing it aside. "Sounds great to me, I'm starved!"

*

Kili had been shopping and driving around all morning to kill time until his luncheon meeting with Tauriel at noon, They met at a family bar and grill type restaurant so they could relax with a couple drinks, ordering something light from the menu. Tauriel was gracious as she'd always been with him, making casual conversation. Asking about his weekend, Kili slipped a hand beneath his long hair to rub his neck nervously.

"My boyfriend and I went to a hotel Saturday night."

"Well, that's nice! Was it a special occasion?"

"Actually it was my brother's birthday, and because we live with him and his boyfriend, we kind of got paid-off to leave for the day...and night."

Tauriel giggled a bit. "No matter why I suppose, I'm sure you still had a nice time."

"Yes, we did." Taking a sip of wine, Kili shrunk in his seat a little. "About that. I have something I need to tell you, or show you rather..."

Being seated at their table, the waiter took Boromir and Frerin's drink orders and quickly left. "Business has really been picking up lately. Sure you don't any good mechanics looking for work?"

Frerin was about to reply when from the opposite side of the bar, someone caught his eye. "That son-of..."

Following Frerin's gaze across the room, Boromir saw what had him fired up. "Is that Kili? Who's that girl?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing she's the reason Kili's been sneaking out of the house in the afternoons he's not working. Thorin said for the past couple weeks, he never knew where he'd been running off to. He was having suspicions maybe Kili and Bard were hooking up again, but a couple times Bard came to the house looking for him, so Thorin knew that wasn't the case."

Kili removed his hand from his neck, and turned a bit holding his hair away for Tauriel to see what he'd explained to her. Tauriel leaned forward to get a better look, then pursed her lips in anger when the brunet pulled the collar of his shirt down enough for her to see more of marks Thorin had left on him. 

Throwing her napkin onto her emptied plate, she pushed her chair back to stand. "Kili! How could you let this happen? You knew this was a very important client for us, and we were for sure you would be the one to sell our agency to them!" 

Boromir chuckled at the scene. Though the two men across the restaurant couldn't actually hear what either were saying, it was evident from Tauriel's body language, she was not pleased to see Kili's flawed skin. "Think she just found out about Thorin!"

His laughter ended abruptly seeing how upset his friend was. Frerin wasn't amused watching Kili follow the young woman out of the bar like a scolded child. 

"What're you going to do?"

Taking a deep breath, Frerin calmed himself before he spoke. "Nothing. Yet."

*

Fili and Thorin rarely prepared dinner together for everyone, but always enjoyed it when they did. For some reason this time, they kept bumping into one another more than usual, when they finally realized a certain four-legged member of the family getting under foot was the cause of their clumsiness. 

"I'm not sure if Tundra needs to go out, or if she's hoping we'll drop something on the floor." Fili reached down to pet the dog's furry head.

"I'll let her out if you want to finish up here. They both should be home soon." 

No sooner Thorin had taken the dog out the back door, Frerin came in through the garage. Smelling the delightful dinner awaiting him, the blond headed straight for the kitchen to kiss the cook. 

"Damn, that smells amazing! Did you make this?" Slipping his arms around Fili from behind, Frerin gave his man a kiss on the neck. 

"Mmm, Thorin and I made it together." The shorter blond turned in his embrace to give him a real kiss. "Missed you today!"

Frerin kissed him back with a little more desire, pulling their hips together. "I love you, Fee." 

Tundra returned to the kitchen bouncing up and down to welcome Frerin home. The tall blond let go of Fili to ruffled her fur, and greeted her with more enthusiasm than he meant to show. "Hey pretty girl! Who's a good doggie?" 

Fili grinned with a cocked eyebrow. "Thought you didn't want dogs in your house?"

Straightening up, Frerin washed his hands and took a seat at the table. "I never said that...exactly."

"You like her, don't you?" Fili teased. With a slight curl of his lips, Frerin refused to answer. 

Thorin and Fili finishing setting the table with all the delicious looking and smelling food they'd made. Just as they had taken a seat at the table, Kili came in through the front door heading straight for the kitchen to wash up. 

"Wow! That smells great! What's the occasion?" Before taking a seat next to Thorin, Kili bent over to give him a kiss.

Thorin reached up to hold their kiss a smidge longer. " _You_ smell really good!"

"No occasion." Fili explained. "It's not often Thorin and I have the day alone together to share recipe and cooking secrets, so we went all out. Why not start the week out right?" Fili was rather proud of the spread of food they'd made.

Thorin was still enraptured by the cologne Kili was wearing, and just a wee bit curious as to why. "Where'd you go today?"

Frerin couldn't resist asking the same question. "Yes, where were you today?"

Kili didn't think much of Thorin asking, but locking eyes with Frerin giving him a smirk, the brunet had to look away. "I was shopping. That's where the cologne came from." Trying to lighten the mood, he tried to joke with Thorin over it. "I tried a lot of different ones, so I hope you don't like it too much because I'm not sure of the combination."

"You've been shopping all day? Did you buy anything?" Thorin asked wanting more details of his day. 

"No. I went to hang out with Bard for a little while."

"That's odd. Bard texted me asking where you've been. Said he hasn't seen or heard from you in days."

"I meant Faramir." Kili continued to feel Frerin glaring at him. "What?"

"Where'd you go for lunch?" Fili began to feel some tension between Frerin and Kili watching and listening to their exchange, curious of why his brother was being interrogated.

Kili slipped a piece of chicken from his plate to feed Tundra under the table. "Murphy's. Why?"

Frerin knew for sure Kili hadn't seen him there now, and he certainly wasn't lying. "Just curious."

Finishing the food on his plate in a hurry, Kili remained quiet as did the others, and readily left the table. "Thanks for dinner guys. It was really good. Come on, Tundra. I have to get ready for work." Coaxing the dog to follow, Kili took her with him to his room.

Breaking the silence left in Kili's wake, Fili was getting annoyed with the brothers. "What was that all about? Did Kili do something to you guys?"

Remaining silent, Frerin refused to reveal to Thorin what he witnessed earlier. Thorin clenched his jaw for a moment. "I don't know where he's been going or what he's been up to, but..."

"He's not cheating on you, Thorin." Fili was adamant about defending his brother. 

Frerin snorted with a smirk, "Are you sure about that, Fee?"

"Frerin, I know Kili. I know when he loves someone, he's faithful and completely loyal to that person! He loves you, Thorin!" Pushing his chair back, Fili got up to leave. "I have to get to work at Nori's." 

Thorin glared at his brother. "Why are you so concerned? Do you know something?"

"No." Frerin calmly pushed his plate away, and took a long drink from his glass before he stood to leave the room. "I'm just as curious as you are as to what he's been up to."

Before he even left the driveway, Fili started to texted Kili, but deleted it. _'I'm afraid I'll ruin everything if I tell Kili Thorin's being suspicious, and I promised Kili I wouldn't tell Thorin what he's doing! I wish he never told me, I hate being in the middle of this! Even Frerin's acting weird about it!'_

*

Fili had just finished the ink on his last customer, and began cleaning up while Nori took the man's payment. After the man left, Nori seemed to be in a hurry to leave. "Fili, I'm supposed to meet Idunn at the bar down the street here in a few minutes, do you mind locking up?"

"No, I don't mind, go on ahead! I'll lock up, no problem. See ya tomorrow night!"

A few minutes after Nori left, Fili went to the back room to put a few things away when he heard the front door open, and someone walking about in the front room. "Hey Nori! Did you forget something?" 

Going back to the front room, someone unexpected was waiting for him. "Hey Fili."

"Idunn..."


	12. Chapter 12

Slinking toward Fili with obvious lust on her mind, wearing her very short, cut-off jean shorts and not much left to the imagination crocheted halter top, Idunn had her ex retreating, walking backwards until he hit the nearest wall.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, silly! Don't you miss me?" 

Fili smirked, "I miss you about as much as the trash I took out last night." 

Getting into his personal space, Fili shrank away from her as much as possible, until he was trapped keeping his hands to himself flat against the wall. "Oh, Fee, don't you remember how good we were in bed together?"

Slipping a soft hand around his neck as her other hand rubbed over the bulge in his jeans trying to arouse her ex-lover, she leaned against his heaving chest drawing his lips closer to her own. "Mmm, you're already getting hard for me, wanna fuck?"

"Idunn, stop!" Snatching up both of her wrists, Fili pushed her back roughly, holding her away from him keeping her from making any further advances. "Don't! Just don't! Don't touch me like that!" . 

"Ooo, I always loved it when you got rough with me!" The little vixen curled her lips wickedly enjoying how the blond's fingers were tightening around her wrists. "You'd really rather have sex with Frerin than me?" she pouted. 

"I'd rather have sex with _anyone_ but you! What you're doing right now is the reason I broke up with you! You'd spread your legs for anybody! What about Nori?" he spat, releasing his ex a bit harshly shoving her back. 

The little female stumbled a bit as she twirled away, and began to giggle almost insanely. "You're so gullible, Fili! I love watching you break into an anxious sweat! Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm not here to seduce you! Though I was testing you, because I would let you fuck me if you wanted to." Idunn gave him a seductive look just before she rolled her big green eyes knowingly. "The real reason I came here is, I have a business proposition for you."

Trying to recover from the ruse, Fili gave her a wary side look. "What kind of business?"

"I want you to paint my portrait for me to give to Nori as a surprise gift for his birthday. He loves me and he loves art, you've seen the walls of his house! You're an amazing artist, and because you know the style of art Nori likes, I think you would do a fabulous job!"

"I don't think so, Idunn."

"Come on, Fee, I'm being serious! I'll pay you one thousand dollars for your work! I'll give you five hundred up front so you'll know how serious I am, and the other five hundred when the work is complete."

Thinking about the money and weighing the consequences, it would be all the money he still needed to fund the surprise he had planned for Frerin, but what would Nori thinking about his girlfriend's ex-lover doing the artwork? Not to mention, what would Frerin think if he found out what he was doing? 

"Alright. I'll do it, but under my conditions. First, you have to keep your clothes on. I refuse to paint any of your girly parts nude! And second, if you come on to me again like you did tonight, I won't finish the painting, and you forfeit your money." 

Stifling a huge smile, Idunn bit her bottom lip and shook her head before letting out a little squeak throwing her arms around her ex in a friendly hug. "You're such a dweeb, Fili! But okay, it's a deal!" 

*

Fili was surprised to find the house quiet and dark when he got home from Nori's shop. It was still early by everyone in their household's standards. Kili was still working at the bar, but Frerin and Thorin had already gone to bed. 

Slipping into bed, Fili tried not to wake Frerin, but the light sleeper rolled over stirring awake. "Hey. What time is it?"

"Midnight." 

"Why're you so late?" 

"I didn't know I had a curfew. Why're you guys asleep already?" 

Frerin wrapped an arm around Fili to hold him close, and press a kiss into his curls. "Thorin's pretty upset with Kili, and because you didn't get home when you usually do, I was tired so I went to bed too."

Moving around to get more comfortable, the scent of a light floral cologne that certainly didn't smell like any manly cologne Fili wore gave Frerin reason for concern. His heart dropped, instantly assuming the worst as he always did. 

"So _why_ were you so late?"

"We've been really busy, and Nori had to leave early, so I stuck around to clean up." Through the darkness, Fili began to feel as if he knew Frerin knew he wasn't telling him to whole truth, and was thankful he didn't have to look his partner in the eye right now. Giving Frerin a kiss, he urged his lover to come even closer to him. "Make love to me, Frerin. Please. I need you." 

Frerin gave him one more kiss, and turned over pulling up the light cover feeling Fili's hand resting against his back. "Not tonight. I'm really tired. It's been a long day."

Fili laid there, and closed his eyes in frustration. All he could see was Idunn's lips hovering over his, asking if he wanted her. _'No! I don't!'_ The answer was honest, but not telling Frerin the about his plans to work with Idunn because he knew how he would react, left him with a guilty conscious. With an arm wrapped around his waist, he spooned his man to lay his head against his back to feel as close to him as he could get, and feel the rhythm of his breath. "I love you, Frerin." 

Wide awake but pretending to already be asleep, the man that had been trying to overcome his insecurities and jealous feelings hid his wounded pride staring at the wall as a single tear stained his pillow. _'Are you sure about that, Fee?'_

*

When an exhausted Kili returned home from working at the bar, he climbed the stairs with his new furry friend. As he reached the top of the stairs, he took a few steps down the hallway stopping at Thorin's closed bedroom door. The white wooden door had always been open at night, welcoming him to enter, but for the first time ever it was closed.

Standing there with a hand on the doorknob, Kili leaned his head against the door. Tundra looked between Kili and the door, and began to whine quietly. The brunet shook his head, and went to his room across the hallway to crawl into his own bed with Tundra curling up next to him. "He's really upset with me, girl. I'm going to tell him tomorrow about my job."

Morning light crept into his room way too soon, making it difficult for Kili to stay asleep so he got up to check on his missing dog. As he walked through the kitchen realizing Thorin was outside with Tundra, curiosity got the best of him seeing the laptop and some papers Thorin had been working on spread out on the kitchen table. 

Kili's heartbeat quicken, finding Thorin's resume for his old company. _"No!"_ As the sliding glass door opened, Tundra ran straight to Kili with Thorin right behind her, but he froze seeing Kili holding his papers with a shaky hand. "Kili..." 

Feeling betrayed, Kili threw the papers on the table and began backing away from Thorin walking toward him. "You were going to leave me?" 

"No, it's not like that! It's not what you think!" 

"You're sending a resume to your old company across the country, what am I supposed to think? Looks like you were planning on leaving me! When were you going to tell me?"

Thorin hesitated only for a moment thinking about the conversation he had with his brother the night before. "I haven't done anything about it the job yet. I was just getting my papers together in case...Kili, Frerin told me something, and I need the truth from you before I decide what I am going to do. Can we talk please?" 

Suddenly it dawned on him, what Thorin was doing was no different from what he had been doing, and he had become even more intrigued about what Frerin may have told him. Following Thorin's mature lead, Kili changed his tone and agreed. "Okay. Let's talk. I have something I need to tell you too."

*

Sitting at the dinner table later that evening, it was quite clear Thorin and Kili were doing just fine when Kili came downstairs wearing only his swim trunks heading straight for Thorin already seated at the table to give him a sloppy passionate kiss. Thorin pushed back his chair just enough to drag Kili into his lap. 

Frerin looked over his brow. "Could you not do that at the table? I'm trying to eat."

Neither one said anything as Thorin let Kili up to take his seat next to him. The longer they sat there having dinner, Frerin noticed Kili staring at him from across the table. "What?" 

"Our kiss was not nearly as disgusting as what you're doing under the table." Kili said with a raised brow and mischievous smirk. "I know you got your hand down Fili's pants right now." 

"Do not!" 

"Do to! You do it all the time!" 

The second the Kili and Thorin looked away, Frerin discreetly brought his hand back to his own lap, but Fili's naughty grin gave them away as he resituated himself before he got up to go upstairs to get ready for work. 

Frerin followed him to their room, slipping his arms around his little blond lover's waist, nuzzling kisses along his neck upward toward his ear. Fili closed his eyes letting his head fall back against him feeling Frerin grinding himself against his ass. 

"You're rather horny tonight, Frer, what's up, er I guess I don't need to ask that." Fili said tilting his head to look back at his man with a teasing smirk. Receiving a kiss, he was afraid by the lustful look in Frerin's eyes, he was going to be late for work if they kept this up much longer. _'God, he's so fucking hot when he looks at me this way! Screw it, it's not my real job, Nori would understand if I'm late!'_

"I got to thinking about how Thorin and Kili are always telling us we have a boring sex life, so I got us some toys to play with when you get home tonight!" Going to one of his dressers, the older blond excitedly pulled a few items from the drawer holding up one in particular. "And for starters, I want you to wear this to work tonight so you'll be ready for me when you get home." 

The sight of the black butt plug made Fili think twice about their playful venture. "Sounds like a good idea, but it might be a little uncomfortable for me to wear at work." 

"Oh, come on, Fee! Every time you feel it moving inside you, you can think of me lying here waiting for you." Working his fingers beneath Fili's shirt to unbutton his jeans, the younger blond felt the blood rushing to his cock as Frerin slipped his tongue in to his mouth while unzipping the zipper and push down his briefs along with his jeans enough to glide his hands over the little blond's perfect ass, kneading his muscles with strong fingers. 

"I promise as soon as you get home, I'll take it out and fill you with every inch of my cock." Just thinking about how much he wanted Fili caused his breathing to become labored. 

Dizzy with want for his lover, Fili began to stroke himself listening to Frerin purring sexual promises in his ear. Taking Fili's hand away from his growing erection, Frerin twisted his wrist upward to kiss it sensually, brushing his beard and lips against his secret erogenous zone. 

"N-no! I don't want you touching yourself yet. I'll take care of you later, but for now, let me help you with this before you go." Listening to Frerin's deep voice mesmerizing him while being prepped with loads of lube, and getting lost in his blue eyes darkening as he took pleasure in inserting the toy into him, the younger blond couldn't deny how badly he wanted to stay home now, but he really had to leave for work. 

Toward the end of his art session with Idunn, Fili couldn't wait to get out there and back home to Frerin knowing what his lover had in store for him when he got there. 

*

After Fili left for work, Kili laid on the family room sofa with Frerin sitting on the other end watching a movie while Thorin had decided they were being too loud with their laughing or comment making over the movie for him to read, so he went to his bedroom taking the dog with him for some peace and quiet.

Not quite half way through the movie, Kili was falling asleep. Frerin brought a couple beers in to share with him, and Kili sat up and took the bottle wondering why the blond was being so nice to him. Normally he would tell him to get his own beer. 

"Thanks." 

Frerin just nodded. The two continued to watch the movie, drinking their beer when Frerin felt eyes on him. When he glanced over at Kili, the brunet was grinning at him like he was drunk or something. "What?"

"You like me!" Kili said playfully as he poked the blond in the arm only to have Frerin cock an eyebrow at him. "You really do, don't you!" The brunet started giggling at his own childish behavior as he poked at Frerin's bicep over and over again trying to bug the blond on purpose because he was so easily riled it was a game to him. 

"Kili." The blond was beginning to get more irritated by the second. "Stop...stop it." 

"What's the matter, Frerin? You hate to admit you like me, don't you?" 

Frerin shook his head in aggravation, and yelled at him. "Stop!" 

After one more poke, Frerin started to stand to get away from him, but rounded on him instead. "Fuck, Kili! I said stop it!" Grabbing Kili's wrists, he shoved him down on the sofa lying over him, his weight pinning the annoying brunet in place.

Instantly Kili sobered, staring up at Frerin. With his long dark blond hair draped about his face, all Kili could focus on was his blue eyes. He swallowed hard, trying to fight his sudden urges. "Fili was right...You have Thorin's eyes, but lighter."

Frerin felt something growing between them, and it disturbed him deeply. "Thorin was right about how strong you are." Just as Frerin started to let go and sit up, Kili hooked an arm around the blond's neck pulling him down to him locking themselves in a heated kiss. 

At first, Kili thought Frerin would punch him or something, but instead his strong hands began exploring his lithe body taking control, deepening their kiss, rocking their groins together trying to push Kili's swim trunks down. "You don't know how much I've want this...all those nights you left Boromir's with someone, I wanted it to be with me."

"I wanted you too, Frerin, but when Fili told me how crazy he was about you, I couldn't...I just couldn't...and even now, I thought you hated me..." 

Suddenly Frerin pushed away from Kili at the sound of the garage door opening and Fili's car pulling in, giving the brunet a good slap on the thigh. "Kili, get up! Fili's home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too worried... ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin and Fili realize their sex life is perfectly fine, and they don't need to act like Thorin and Kili to enjoy themselves. Kili punishes Thorin for not trusting him (though Thorin enjoys his punishment too much), and Kili goes to Faramir for an intellectual discussion on the meaning of his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheating was not a tag! No one is or will be cheating in this story, though most of them will get accused of it because of suspicious activity or they might have a guilty conscious (*coughs - Fili*) thinking they are doing something wrong, but they're not!  
> They're all very much in love (Frerin's a little too much in love), and cheating would be out of character for all of them, including Kili because he's changed his ways since he's been with Thorin now!
> 
> Sorry I made you wait longer than I intended, but real life got in the way and I wanted to take my time to be sure I had every detail I wanted to touch on in this chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"KILI!"

Kili's eyes had barely opened being awaken so abruptly, he laid there staring at Frerin who was yelling at him as he was still trying to comprehend what was going on. 

"I said, wake up!" 

With another good stinging smack to his thigh, the brunet flinched becoming much more coherent from the rude awakening, but very much dazed and confused. "Owww, Frerin!" 

"Fili's home! Go upstairs! I want you to get the fuck out of here so I can be alone with him when he comes in! I've been waiting all evening for him to get home!" Frerin glared at the befuddled brunet with a furrowed brow feeling a bit uneasy by the strange way he was staring at him. He wasn't sure if it was because Kili was still half asleep, or if he was just being his usual stupid self. 

"Why're you looking at me like that?" 

"Did we just...?" 

"Did we, _what?_ "

Coming out of the fog of a deep sleep, Kili realized what he thought happened between them had been nothing more than a dream. "Nothing. It's nothing. I had a nightmare." 

Glancing at the coffee table at Frerin's six empty beer bottles, Kili remembered being really tired and super sleepy when he sat his one empty bottle down right before he fell into a deep sleep. _'Damn, I'm turning into a lightweight like Fili! Nah, I just had a long, stressful day.'_

Frerin heard the garage door going down, and became agitated Kili was still lying there on the couch. "Will you _please_ get out of here?" 

Pretty sure he knew what Frerin wanted with his brother, Kili gave the blond a goofy grin. "Can I watch you nail Fili when he comes in?" 

Heading toward the door leading in from the garage to the family room, Frerin pulled off his t-shirt and snapped his head around to shoot him a look. "NO! GET OUT!" 

"Fine." Kili sighed taking his time to leave the room to go upstairs. 

As planned, Fili barely made it through the door into the family room when Frerin swept him up in his arms welcoming him home with a passionate kiss just before he pinned him against the wall next to the door he just entered through . 

"God I want you so bad, Fili! I couldn't wait for you to get home! Why were you so late again?" Frerin shed his clothes and worked quickly to free Fili of his.

"We're still really busy. I tired to leave as soon as I could..." Fili closed his eyes taking pleasure in feeling his lover's beard scrapping his skin as he laid kisses occasionally leaving a love bite here and there from his neck, down his chest, over his tight abs heading south to..."I couldn't wait to get home to you, Frer...mmmm, I love feeling your mouth on me, sucking my cock like that..." 

On his way upstairs, Kili stopped briefly when he realized he was half hard from the dream he'd had. _"I don't understand...why? Why would I have such a ridiculous dream about Frerin?!"_ Listening to the illicit sounds Fili and Frerin were making downstairs, Kili closed his eyes and touched himself to focus solely on thoughts of Thorin, and what he desired to do with the only man he loved. 

Entering Thorin's bedroom, Kili closed the door behind him at moved with a purpose toward Thorin lying on the bed reading his book. 

"Kili?" Thorin saw the look on his young lover's face watching him step out of his swim trunks to reveal his long, perfectly curved hard-on. 

Climbing onto the bed, Kili took the book from Thorin's hand and tossed it aside and pulled the blanket off him. "I want you...I never wanted to make love to you more than I do right now..."

Thorin never thought twice about letting Kili top, spreading his thighs for him. It was an actual fantasy come true. "I've always wanted you to take control! Oh fuck, Kili, you don't know how much I've wanted this!"

It didn't take long for Thorin to be tied to the headboard squirming as Kili hurried to put a cock ring on his lover before it was too late. "Is this necessary?"

"Oh, yes! I'm going to do everything you did to me not long ago, and more..." Kili rummaged through the nightstand drawer, pulling out a brand new thick candle. He grabbed his cigarette lighter and lit the candle, placing it in a stand before turning out the light.

"I'm guessing you didn't light that candle for ambiance?"

Kili grinned rather wickedly. "Nope!"

*

Downstairs, Frerin sat on his knees sucking Fili's hard shaft with perfect rhythm and pressure, toying with the butt plug still in place, until he felt him about to climax. Releasing his cock with a pop, he squeezed it in just the right spot at the base to stop his orgasm. "Fuck, Frerin! Why'd you do that?" 

"Not yet." Frerin reached up to slowly, gently remove the plug. "Go over to the couch on the floor, and lean on it so I can take you from behind." With a heaving chest, Fili furrowed his brow at him. He was still a bit irritated his lover stopped his orgasm. "I have a couple more toys to use on you, remember?"

Frerin retrieved one toy in particular, and handed it over to Fili to use on himself. "You want me to fuck myself with a fake pussy?"

"I'd rather you use a fake one than a real one." Frerin subconsciously meant what he said, but certainly didn't mean for the comment to have such a hurtful tone as he was trying to trust Fili hadn't been with a woman as he fear after smelling the floral cologne on him.

Suddenly this wasn't fun and games anymore, because though Fili assumed Frerin had good intentions in setting up this playtime for them, he felt as if his boyfriend had just backhanded him for some reason seeing his cocky smirk after making such a comment.

"No thanks. I can use my own hand to satisfy myself. I don't need a pussy to fuck, fake or otherwise." Fili started to move away from Frerin, but the much larger blond grabbed his arm and blocked his way. 

"I didn't mean anything by it." Fili eyed to toy being offered, wanting to believe Frerin was being honest. "I tried it, and it felt really good. I want you to use it so maybe we could get off at the same time."

The little blond took it, letting Frerin kiss and touch him again trying to get them back in the mood. "Come on, baby...I'm ready to take you now. I want to make you feel so good." Brushing back his curls, seeing how uncomfortable Fili was now, Frerin felt bad realizing how silly all this was. He loved Fili, and there was nothing about their sex life that they needed to change. 

"Hey" Lifting Fili's chin to look at his, he knew how much it disliked what they were doing. "I love you. I'm sorry." 

"Why the toys? Are you that bored with me?" 

"No, Fili! Not at all! Quite the opposite, I can't ever get enough of you!" 

"We're not Thorin and Kili! That might be their thing, but I'm not comfortable with it, and I don't know what you've been thinking, but I'm not interested in females anymore! I love you!" 

"I know. And you're right. I just thought maybe we could experiment with...stuff." Fili fell into Frerin's embrace, as the taller blond kissed the top of his head. "Let's go up to our room. I want to make this up to you. I love you so much, Fee!" Brushing back those long curls, sinking his fingers into his thick locks, Frerin kissed him deeply, with as much love and care he could put into the kiss. "I want to make love to you, Fili...that's all I want...for you to know how much I love you, and to make you feel loved." 

Fili looked up at Frerin and nodded with a smile, believing his heartfelt words. "That's all I need." 

*

Thorin held his breath, anticipating the slight stinging pain he knew he was sure to feel as the burning hot wax from the candle Kili held over his stomach threatened to fall onto his skin. His ab muscles tightened, coiling as the wax hit hot against his much cooler skin, and he didn't just let it drip once. He spilled the wax all over his stomach and chest in one shot.

"Aaaggghhhh! Fuck that hurt!" Gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Thorin rode out the pain, then snickered hearing Kili's reasoning for trying to cause him any pain. 

"That is for not trusting me! I can't believe you'd believe Frerin, instead of trusting me! He didn't have his facts straight about who Tauriel was, jumping to conclusions like that! And you should have talked to me last night instead of shutting me out!"

"I'm sorry! I do trust you, Kee! That's why I asked you to talk to me this morning before I decided what to do!" With an innocent look, Thorin begged for more. "Anything else I did wrong you could punish me for...please? Anything? That hurt so good!"

Kili wasn't upset over anything Thorin did, but he was enjoying being in control. The brunet put the candle back in the stand, and leaned over his beloved to kiss his lips sensually with a sweet grin. "I love you, Thorin...I'll try to be gentle getting this wax off of you, but with all this chest hair of yours, it's probably going to hurt worse coming off!" 

He had no idea how bad it did hurt, but Thorin was a good sport about it all knowing Kili was trying to be gentle pulling the wax off. Once the wax was removed, the younger brunet tried to counter the painful feelings he made Thorin endure by doing the opposite.

"A feather?" Shivers ran through Thorin's quivering body as Kili lightly dusted the feather over every sensitive spot for what seemed like an eternity from the tender red hot candle wax abused skin, to teasing his nipples to stroking the feather lightly up his thigh to brush ghostly light over his balls and hard erection trapped in the cock ring. "That's enough, Kili, please! Please fuck me!"

After preparing himself with a condom and lube, Kili placed himself between Thorin's thighs to prepare him. "Isn't this better when you trust me? All tied up, you have to trust me now. I won't hurt you, but I might tease you a little." With one hand wrapped around his lover's weeping erection, he barely slipping a fingertip into his tight hole making him buck up wanting more. "I'll stop if you don't behave." Kili was excited to be back in his element of teasing Thorin once again. 

Thorin was enjoying every bit of Kili's teasing, but at the same time, he was becoming increasingly needy as the cock ring began feeling even tighter making his cock throb. "Dammit Kili, fuck me already! Make me cum!" 

"You're not prepared yet! I don't want to hurt you!" 

"You won't hurt me, I do trust you! Just go slow and easy. Please, just do it!" 

Adding much more of the slippery cold lube to coat his condom covered cock and fingers, he ignored Thorin's plea to work quickly to prepare him properly. "Now you're ready, and so am I!" The brunet hooked Thorin's legs over his arms and slowly sunk into his clenching hole. "Fuck, you're still so tight." 

"It's okay. It has been a long time since I let someone else top." Looking up at his adorable, alluring young lover, Thorin's heart melted. He relaxed just enough to let Kili penetrate him completely to feel them come together as one. "I love you, and trust you completely, Kili." 

Kili rocked forward going deeper into him, he reached over Thorin's head to untie his wrists. "I need you to hold me. I love you too, Thorin." 

Even though Kili was enjoying how this felt, he could tell Thorin couldn't take it anymore. Thrusting together, Kili pushed Thorin's legs forward more until he found the right angle to hit his prostate, making him finally spill his seed with an explosive orgasm between their bodies, pooling on his stomach, shaking and near tears. Kili never let up, fucking Thorin even harder, faster and deeper until his hips snapped forward when he climaxed, emptying himself completely. Letting go of Thorin's legs, he slipped the cock ring off his man as soon as he could as well as his condom, and laid over his chest in exhaustion. 

"You might regret taking me like this." Kili raised his head to look at Thorin in question. "I might want you to do that all the time!" They both laughed and held each other coming down from their blissful high. 

After clean themselves up, Kili laid in Thorin's arms as they spoke quietly. "I was so proud of you today, Kee. Seeing you up there on that catwalk, I had to tell everyone around me you were my partner! I'm sorry you had to wear that beach towel draped over you to cover my marks, but you should've told me! You worked it well and pulled it off though. I'm sure you'll get the job. You were the hottest, sexiest man up there by far!" 

"Of course you'd say that! I just hope I hear something soon so we can start making plans for our future." Kili snuggled closer against his man, and drifted off to sleep peacefully in Thorin's arms knowing they would always be together no matter where life took them.

~*~*~

The next day, Kili met with Faramir for lunch not only to catch up with his best friend, but knew he could count on Faramir to give him some intelligent insight to the disturbing dream he'd had about himself and Frerin.

"Fara, you took psychology classes in college, right? Did you ever study dreams? Like, what they could mean, 'n shit like that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I had a nightmare, and it's really bothering me."

Faramir shrugged his shoulders, he'd do anything to try and help his friend. "Tell me about it."

"I'd rather not."

"You have to tell me something, or I can't help you."

"Okay, in general, I guess...I sorta made out with someone telling him how much I wanted him and he told me how much he wanted me, and it wasn't Thorin."

Faramir snickered at the irony of how promiscuous Kili had always been to be so worried about a 'cheating' dream. "Who was it?"

"I'd rather not say."

"I take it, you don't want to tell me because I know who it is?"

With a sigh, Kili was trying to seriously beat around the bush, just wanting his friend to hurry the fuck up and answer his burning question. "Yes! It's someone I would NEVER be interested in for many reasons, and he hates me!"

"Frerin."

"What?"

"You're so transparent Kee. You've told me a thousand times how much Frerin hates you, and you wish you two could be friends! And I understand why. He's your boyfriend's brother, and he's your brother's boyfriend, makes things kind of awkward and there's a lot of tension between you two."

Kili's brow furrowed putting on his thinking face. "I don't like him like I apparently did in my dream!"

"Dreams aren't always what they seem. A lot of times, what you're dreaming about is a metaphor for some other underlying issues you may have. If you two confessed how much you liked each other and you were making out with Frerin, it's not because in your waking life you want him that way, it could mean you really _like_ him, and your subconscious is telling you how much you wish you could be close friends, and maybe it bothers you that you're not. It doesn't mean you're in love with him or anything!"

"Huh?...Ohhhh! Oh, I get it!" Faramir shook his head knowing it would take Kili a minute or two for that to sink in. "Oh my gods, you have no idea how relieved I am! I mean, I already knew I didn't like him that way, but...it really bothered me! What you said actually makes sense, and...you're right. I do wish we didn't dislike each other so much. He doesn't trust me, and to be honest, I've never trusted him. Maybe it's time I give him the benefit of the doubt."

With this revelation, Kili was prepared to deal with Frerin the first chance he might get to possibly set things right between them. He admired his host, for being such a responsible, hard worker. The way he selflessly opened his home to Thorin and Kili to help them out when they were down on their luck. Kili realized he had taken him for granted. He pondered his mistrust of Frerin considering he had possibly misread Frerin's love for his brother as possessiveness, but what mattered most was that Fili was happy. 

However, what none of them saw was Frerin silently losing his battle to control his feelings, and his jealous, insecurity was about to rear its ugly head, ready to get the best of him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin's not-so-good day.

If how your day begins is any indication of how the rest of the day will go, Frerin should have gone right back to bed. 

Fili had left for work early to finish a special project at his computer graphics job, Kili had an early meeting with Tauriel, and Thorin left to run some errands and do the grocery shopping. Unfortunately, Frerin forgot to charge his phone and he overslept more than an hour because his phone died before the alarm could go off. 

The second he realized he was late, he threw the covers off jumped in the shower to get ready for work. Finding out the hard way, the others had used up all the hot water, he cursed his way through a cold shower, which ironically helped to cool his temper for the moment. After toweling off, the blond tried to blow dry his hair, but the blow dryer stopped working. 

"Really?!" He grabbed a hair tie to pull his long mane up, but it broke. On his second try with a new band, he was able to finally pull his hair into a man bun atop his head, and threw on his jeans and t-shirt. 

Tundra sat outside his bedroom door whining all the while until he couldn't take it anymore. The second he whipped open the door and saw how happy the dog looked, wagging her tail, looking up at him with literal puppy dog eyes wanting attention, he calmed down enough to smile and ruffled her furry head. "Where's everybody at, scruffy?" 

He went back inside his room to grab a pair of socks from a drawer and sat on the bed to pull one on, but the other one was promptly snatched away by a four-legged bandit. "Hey! Come back here with that!"

Frerin chased the sock thief out of the room tripping over Thorin's laundry piled in the hallway outside his door, and crashed into the wall. "G'dammit! Nobody ever picks up anything around here!" Regaining his footing he flew down the stairs, and half way through the hallway where he slipped and slid through a puddle of dog pee soaking the only sock he was wearing. "Kili! Gahhh! Dammit! Thorin!"

Tundra dropped the stolen sock and cowered in the kitchen before she put her head and tail down to slink away and hide in the family room hearing and seeing how pissed off she made one of her humans.

On one sockless foot, Frerin hopped to the nearest kitchen chair to sit down and pull off the wet sock. The house was quiet, and there were signs all of his house guests had been up and gone already. As he walked through the family room on his way to the laundry room, he noticed one of the two sofas had grown a fluffy gray tail. 

"Tundra? Come here, it's alright. Did they forget to let you out this morning?" Frerin's melodic, deep voice was soothing when he wasn't yelling about something. Tundra kept her head down, and approached him cautiously. The tall blond got down on the floor to pet her, and give her a hug since no one else was around to see he actually liked her. "It's not your fault they forgot you. You are a good dog!" After he took the dog outside to make sure she finished her business in the backyard, he cleaned up her mess in the hallway, and finished getting ready for work.

Feeling a bit hungry and figuring he was already this late a few more minutes wouldn't matter if he had some breakfast. Though cereal was his first thought, seeing his box of leftover chinese from the night before actually sounded pretty good right now, but when he opened the box it was empty with a sticky note lying inside that read _'Sorry! K - ps: it was really good!'_. 

Frerin growled and threw the empty box away. The way things were going so far didn't surprise the blond one bit when the first box of cereal he pulled out of pantry was empty too. Just as he started to throw the box away, he saw the orange sticky note stuck to the opposite of the box _'We need more cereal - K'_. 

Shaking his head he grumbled about what an idiot, thorn in his side Kili was as he pulled out the last box of cereal and immediately saw the bright yellow sticky note that read _'We are out of cereal - Fee'_. Okay, so he couldn't fault Kili completely for this bad habit. This was grounds for a 'family' discussion in the near future for sure. 

*

When Frerin's motorcycle pulled into Boromir's shop an hour and half late, he was just thankful he made it there in one piece after someone in a big truck didn't see him when switching lanes and almost ran over him. All he wanted to do was to head straight to his latest project without his boss saying anything to him so he could calm down." 

Boromir was very cool about him being late taking it all in stride. Frerin was his best employee, and he could honestly care less if he came and went as he pleased. 

"Late night?" Frerin sighed internally hearing his boss standing behind him just as he had begun to work. 

"I overslept. Everybody was gone when I got up." Turning around, he saw the coffee cup being offered with a smile. It was the first good thing all morning. "Thanks. I needed this."

"Shit happens. You know I don't care if you're late. I'm just glad you show up to work for me at all!" Boromir had just begun to walk away when he turned back. "Hey, Frerin, I was wondering if you and Fili would want to come to my party this weekend? You need a break, and from what you've told me, Fili needs one too. Get out and have some fun! You guys don't come around much anymore! Like you're some old married couple or something!"

Frerin shook his head with an impish grin. "We don't get very much time alone anymore, I guess. Fili's been working a lot lately too. We'll stop by again sometime."

Had it really come to that? Frerin thought about it for awhile. They rarely went anywhere since Fili started working for Nori, and for some reason he had been working a lot more lately. These late nights and leaving earlier than usual in the morning, left little time for them to be together anymore, and Frerin was beginning to take it personally. Either Fili was working more to spend less time with him, or was he...no. He wouldn't be seeing someone else. They were too much in love...right? Frerin didn't want his past relationships to haunt him anymore. Fili was the best thing that had ever happened to him, so he had to push aside any doubts if he was going to make this work. 

*

The second Fili's boss walked out of his office, the blond threw his rubber stress ball across the room and growled. "Fuck this shit!" He'd had enough of this job, bending over backwards to kiss his boss's ass. Volunteering to work on a special project, he had been coming in early, leaving late. No matter what he did, it was never good enough for him. 

Because Fili was so pissed off at work, he left early knowing Frerin wouldn't be home yet, but Thorin and Kili were there with Bard and Faramir hanging out in the family room. The house was reeking of pot and beer when the blond walked in. Tundra greeted him at the door as he stood there in the family room taking in the sight of everyone laying around. Kili and Bard were playing a video game, Thorin was sprawled out on one of the sofas sound asleep, and Faramir was on his phone apparently arguing with Éowyn. 

Ashtrays, dishes, and beer bottles and cans were on the floor and covering the coffee table and kitchen table. Wet towels from an afternoon in the pool were laying everywhere, and clothes strewn about. Fili scowled at his brother.

"Hey, Fee! You're home early! Come play with us!" 

"Kili! If Frerin comes home and finds the house like this, he's going to kick your ass! Get this place cleaned up!" Fili had plans on getting to work at Nori's place as soon as possible, and having to clean up their mess was certainly not on his to-do list. 

Nori had left town for a few days to help his youngest brother move, and it was the perfect opportunity to get as much of Idunn's portrait done in between his clients, and possibly even finish it. The sooner he got done with this painting, the better everything would be. Not to mention he'd finally have all the money he needed to start making his plans. 

*

After coming home finding his home trashed as if his house guests had thrown a party while he and Fili were at work, Frerin closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat. Normally his OCD would kick in and he would immediately beginning cleaning up their mess because it would bother him too much to wait for someone else to do it, but not today. Believing he needed to get out of the house to relax a little after the rough day he'd had, Frerin ignored the mess, and drove his bike to the bar where Kili worked in the evenings to join Thorin while he waited for Fili to get off work. 

When he was parking at the bar, another biker pulled in and parked next to him. The men gave each other's custom motorcycles the once over, giving a nod of approval before they entered the bar.

A few hours later into the evening, Frerin went up to the bar to order a couple drinks for himself and Thorin, when the other tall biker with long dark hair strode up to the bar next to him. "That's a sweet ride you got out there. Who did the work on it?"

"I did."

"Really? Paint work too? It's amazing!"

"Yeah, thanks. It's what I do for a living." 

"Oh yeah? What shop do you work for?" 

"Boromir's. It's in town." 

The man pulled out a business card and held it out to the blond. "Could write down your name and the shops information for me?" The man was pleased to finally get the handsome blond to really look at him as he wet his lips. "I'd really like for you to work on my bike sometime."

Something about their conversation wasn't sitting right with Frerin as he took the card and wrote down only the shop's information for the man and handed the card back. The man took the card and handed the blond another business card that appeared to have personal information on it. "Thanks. Can I buy you a drink?"

Suddenly the compliments lost all meaning. Frerin just looked at the card and the way the man was looking him up and down. "No, thanks, I'm good." As he reached to pick up the two bottles of beer he already had order that the bartender sat in front of him, the man on his right made an unexpected, forward move to brush his fingers over the tattoo on Frerin's bicep while eyeing the detailed tattoo of a dagger on the inside of his left forearm as he took a step closer. 

"Your tattoo artist was very talented." 

At the man's slightest touch, Frerin flinched and jerked his arm away, glaring at him with a look of warning. Enough was enough. Already feeling as if he'd been eye fucked, it was time to make one thing clear. "Yes, I know! My boyfriend did my ink, and he _is_ very talented." 

By the wicked curl of his lips and the wink he flashed Frerin, he really didn't care if he had a partner or not. "Hmm, right. See you around." The biker picked up his drink, and went on his way. 

Barely turning away from the bar, Kili startled Frerin standing right there next to him. "Shit, Kili!"

"Who was that?"

"I don't know! Just some guy asking me about my bike. He wants me to work on his."

"Sounded to me like he wants you to work on more than his bike." 

Frerin shivered at the thought and shook his head, but saw that look of doubt on Kili's face. "I love Fili. I would never cheat on him." 

"That's exactly what the last three people he thought loved him said right before they went out and fucked somebody else." 

"I would never...I'm serious, Kee..." 

"So am I. Did Fili ever tell you he almost got arrested for beating the shit out of some guy he caught Idunn with, but it was all her fault? She screwed around on him every chance she got, and so did the two guys he was in love with before her!" 

Frerin stood silently for a moment lost in memories of a past he'd left behind. "I hate cheaters. Fili never has to worry about me cheating...unlike someone else I know."

A slow smart-ass smirk grew on Kili's face. "If you're referring to me, Thorin knows about Tauriel. She's my agent. For my potential job. And if you had any sense in that blond brain of yours you would've walked over to my table and said hello, so I could have introduced you and Boromir to her. But instead you jumped to conclusions like you always do and put ideas in Thorin's head that I was cheating him! You say you love Fili, well, I love Thorin, and I would never cheat on him either! When are you going to stop thinking everybody's up to no good? Get your facts straight before you go accusing people of shit you know nothing about."

"Whatever, Kili."

The brunet took a menacing step in front of the blond to stop him from walking away. "And by the way, people might think I'm flighty, or I act like an immature kid, but the truth is, I'm very intelligent, and insightful. And when it comes to my brother, if you ever do _anything_ to hurt him in any way, I will fuck you up."

"No worries. No one needs to doubt my faithfulness, and I...I trust Fili." Going back to sit with Thorin, Frerin could hear Kili's threats. He was making an effort to trust again, but doubt always lingered in his subconscious. Fili wasn't the only one to have had their heart ripped out by an unfaithful partner.

As the night wore on, the more uncomfortable Frerin had become noticing the other biker had his eyes on him the entire night. He texted Fili multiple times begging him to leave work early and come to the bar to be with him, but he couldn't leave because he had to close shop since Nori wasn't there to do so. The man even followed him to the restroom, but never said a word and kept his eyes to himself. 

Everything was fine until the belligerent drunk biker called Kili over to his table in a very rude manner to take a drink order for him. "Hey Sweetheart! Yeah, you barmaid!" 

Kili had worked around drunks long enough to know how rude they could be at times, but no one ever talked to him like that and he wasn't going to let this slide. " _What_ did you call me?" 

Eyeing Kili like piece of fresh meat, the man may have thought he was being smooth, but he was coming across as an even bigger douchebag than he already was. "Sweetheart?" 

"I'm not a bar _maid_. What do you want?" 

"Give me a Blow Job." 

Kili cocked an eyebrow. "I do hope you're referring to the shot." 

"Of course! I want you to give it to that fine looking blond over there." With a hand gesture toward Frerin, Kili looked back at the biker with disgust knowing Frerin already told him he had a boyfriend. 

"He's taken." 

"I'm a paying customer. It's not your place to tell me who I can buy a drink for!" 

Trying not to loose it, Kili pursed his lips to keep from saying what he really wanted to say. "He's my brother's partner. I will _not_ send him a drink from you!" 

The biker snorted with a smirk. "Then how about you join me in the restroom so you can give me a real blowjob... _sweetheart_!"

What happened next happened so fast, no one could remember exactly. The biker grabbed Kili who deftly twisted from the man's grasp, and punched the guy. Within seconds the man ended up on the floor after Frerin almost literally flew across the room to defend Kili with another good punch of his own knocking him out of his chair. Thorin returned from the restroom just in time to see the man stumble up, and take a swing at Frerin which he dodged, but then the man turned and sucker punched Kili, obviously not ready for the attack. 

"Oh, hell no!" Nobody was going to hurt Kili or Frerin without losing some blood as far as Thorin was concern. He finished wiping the floor with the guy, and the four of them were promptly kicked out of the bar. 

Kili was still seeing stars when Frerin helped Thorin get him into Thorin's car. "Are you alright, Kee?" 

Kili nodded, "Thanks, Frerin." He leaned against Thorin who put an arm around him and placed a kiss atop his head. 

"You got a mean left hook, bro." Frerin couldn't help but praise Kili's initial attack with a slight grin before he apologized. "I'm sorry you lost your job. I guess I shouldn't have punched that jackass, but he had it coming. He shouldn't have put his hands on you like that." 

"I should've punched him harder to knock him out so you guys wouldn't have gotten involved." 

Thorin gave his man a little squeeze. "It's all over now. He wasn't going to need this job much longer anyway, right Kee?" 

Touching his throbbing, bruised cheekbone, Kili wasn't so sure now. 

*

In one final stroke the paint brush slid across the canvas. "There! It's done!" Fili stepped back to look at his work with pride. 

"Oh my gosh, really? Let me see!" Idunn lit up with excitement and began to rush over from her chair to see the painting propped up on the easel, but Fili stopped her waggling a finger at her. 

"Un, uh! You know I never let anyone see my work until it's a hundred percent complete! It has to dry over night, and I'll frame it tomorrow. Then you can see it." 

Idunn stomped her foot and whined. "Fili! Ugh, you haven't changed a bit! I wanna see!" 

"Nope! And I'll make sure Bifur knows not to let you in this back room to peek at it tomorrow before I get here, too!" Fili grinned knowing curiosity was killing her. 

"Alright, whatever. Text me as soon as you get here tomorrow, and I'll be right over with your money." Idunn had plans of going to a bar so she went to the bathroom to change clothes, fix her makeup and freshen up with a spritz of perfume before she walked outside with Fili as he locked up the shop. "Thanks, Fee. I appreciate you doing this for me." She caught him off guard with a quick tight squeeze, and ran off to her car before he could react or respond. 

It was even later than usual when Fili came home from work to find everyone was home and asleep already. He was exhausted from working literally an entire day at both jobs, but staying extra late at Nori's was worth it to finish the painting. Finally tomorrow he would have his money, and could start coming home earlier and begin finalizing his plans. 

Fili pulled off his clothes and left them in a pile on the floor as he slipped into bed with Frerin. He wanted to wake him to find out what was going on at the bar after so many text requests for him to leave work and join him, but sleep took him the second he closed his eyes. 

Unfortunately, morning came too soon again as he had to rush off for another early morning start hoping to complete his project at his day job. Frerin was still in a deep sleep when it was time for him to leave, but he left him with a kiss. _'I love you, Frerin. I can't wait to surprise you!'_

Waking to an empty bed again, Frerin reached for Fili's pillow and hugged it against his body missing him. He never got to see Fili at all yesterday, and he was already gone again. With a sigh Frerin finally got up and began collecting clothes strewn about their room to throw into a laundry basket. The t-shirt Fili wore to work the night before invited Frerin to smell it. He loved the smell of his boyfriend's cologne, but his heart shattered into a thousand pieces smelling the same light floral scent he remembered from a few nights ago. _'Fili, why? How could you do this to me?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try really hard to stay focused only on this story to wrap it up over the next few days. I already have most of the next chapter written, and it will be out late tonight. Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Thorin are ready to begin making plans for their future, but unfortunately everything falls apart for Frerin and Fili after a heated argument, and one moment of bad timing may seals their fate.

Thorin heard Frerin slam his bedroom door and stomp down the stairs. The banging around in the kitchen prompted him to get up and find out what his brother's problem was.

Finding Frerin with a trash bag trying to clean up the mess he and Kili and their friends left behind yesterday, Thorin tried to apologize. "Sorry, we didn't clean up before we left yesterday."

The blond continued to empty ashtrays and collect bottles and cans to throw into the plastic bag working to clean without a word. 

"Frerin? What's wrong?"

"I tried, Thorin. I tried to trust Fili. Even when I thought I had reason to think he might be seeing someone, I ignored my gut feelings about it, and trusted him. I knew our relationship was too good to be true."

"What're you talking about? He's not cheating on you! Don't start this shit again, Frerin!"

"He's been going into work early and coming home late everyday, and twice this week I've smelled some girly perfume on his clothes! What am I supposed to think?!"

His brother was obviously overwhelmingly upset, and though Thorin didn't have an answer, he trusted Fili and knew there had to be a logical explanation for it. "Talk to him, ask him what's going on, but don't be stupid and start accusing him of anything, I mean it! Quit acting like a bitch! A lot of people have two jobs that takes up all their time, it doesn't mean he's cheating on you!"

"Now you're calling me a _stupid bitch?_ " Frerin threw down the trash bag and snatched up his keys to leave for work. 

"Frerin! You know what I mean!" After the door slammed behind his brother, Thorin threw his hands up. "He won't listen no matter I say anyway." As he turned, he saw Tundra hiding under the kitchen table, and coaxed her out. "Come here, girl. I'll take you out before I finish cleaning up this mess."

When Kili got up, he helped Thorin clean the house all the while they discussed Frerin and Fili. 

"The only thing I can tell you is, I know Fili's been working on a project at his computer graphics job trying to get a promotion, and he got the job at Nori's tattoo shop because he's trying to save up money for a surprise he's planning for Frerin." The one thing Kili didn't know about was his brother's side job doing the painting for Idunn, or he would have tried to talk him out of doing it in the first place. 

"Oh? What's the surprise?"

As much as he had a burning desire to tell Thorin, his brother's secret surprise was too precious to risk spoiling. "I can't tell you, but it's going to be really great. Fee made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone including you."

Kili's cell phone began buzzing alerting him of an incoming call. It was Tauriel letting him know, she was on her way over to their house. "Oh shit! Tauriel's coming over here in a few minutes! We got to get this place cleaned up fast! I don't want her to see the place like this!"

They worked as a team to get the house was clean and fresh in record time a minute before Tauriel arrived.

The smile on his redheaded modeling agent's face fell as Kili opened the door. "Oh my god, Kili! What happened to your face?" 

Reaching for his bruised cheek, Kili had forgot all about it. Being brought to his attention, it began to hurt again. "I kind of got into a bar fight last night, but I swear nothing like that will EVER happen again!" 

Tauriel nodded and began to smile again. "That's good to hear because...you got the job!"

The news stunned the future model who at first stood there with his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. "I-I...I did? Really? They really wanted me?" Tauriel nodded animatedly for emphasis. "I-I can't believe it!" 

Thorin swelled with pride as he threw an arm around his man giving him a side hug. "Of course you got the job, what's not to like about you, Kee! You're sexy and gorgeous!" He pulled the door open further to greet Tauriel. "You must be Tauriel! Good to meet you, I'm Thorin, Kili's partner. Come on in!"

For the moment, Kili was glad Thorin had his arm around him to hold him up, because he felt a little dizzy still trying to comprehend the magnitude of what an amazing new career just landed in his lap. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd get a job that would pay him to fly to exotic destinations to pose for photographers. Oh, he knew there was much more involved than that, but still... 

"Kili? Kee? Are you alright?" Thorin finally got Kili to come back to earth. 

"Sorry, this is all just a bit overwhelming. I really never thought that company would want to hire me. I was hoping I'd get the job, but seriously didn't think it would happen. There were so many good-looking guys at the fashion show that had been modeling for years. I never thought they'd want me." 

After Tauriel and Kili took a seat in at the kitchen table, Thorin offered to bring them some drinks before he joined them. Kili insisted Thorin be a part of their conversation because all the decisions and detailed discussions they had about his new career would affect his partner as well.

The entire time Tauriel talked, explaining everything about the upcoming photo shoot in the islands, she studied the way Kili kept looking at Thorin, and how his expression continued to change from shock to elation to a state of stress or anxiety. 

"Kili, are you sure this is something you want to do? I mean, this is a big commitment to leave the country and everyone you know behind for a whole month."

"Of course I want this! Who wouldn't want to go spend a month in the Caribbean Islands all expenses paid? And you said I'm getting twenty thousand dollars up front, that's a years salary for one of my part-time jobs now! Besides, you've done so much to promote me to your boss, and it meant a lot to you for me to land the job with this client."

His agent shook her head. "This isn't about me, Kili. This is about you making a life changing decision about a career that is fickle. If you decide this career is what you want, know there will be sacrifices you're going to be expected to make at times." Tauriel noticed the gentle smile on Thorin's lips, and the look of love in his eyes as he gazed at his young boyfriend with pride. "But I do think you'll have strong support here at home, and that's very important. And know that this assignment is unusually long. You will most likely never have another job that would take you away for a month like this again. When you do need to travel, on occasion, some of our clients would allow a spouse or significant other to travel with you depending on who the client is."

With that knowledge, Kili perked up. "Really? You mean, Thorin could go with me?"

Tauriel hesitated at first. "Well, not this particular assignment. I'm sorry. They were pretty adamant about that. But if all goes well, maybe your next assignment away would allow him to go too."

Thorin reached next to him to hold Kili's hand in both of his to reassure him, all would be fine. "Don't worry about leaving me here. I'm going to use our time apart to find a job once and for all, and tell my old boss he can kiss my ass! I'm staying right here in this town for you. And because you're getting paid up front, we can finally move out of here together and get a place of our own now!"

Seeing how excited Thorin was for him, and already making plans for _them_ the answer he gave Tauriel was filled with renewed excitement and hope for their future life together. "Where do I sign?"

Tauriel pulled out her tablet and began searching for all the documents Kili needed to sign. "Um, Kili...I know you said there would be no more bar fights, but you have to promise me to take care of yourself. No more bruises _anywhere_ on your body, please." Her eyes flashed in Thorin's direction. "It is one thing to photoshop photos, but if you have to do any more fashion shows or make any personal appearances for clients, this would not be good." 

"I promise." Kili glances over at Thorin who nodded in acknowledgment. "Understood." 

*

Waiting for Fili to come home from work, Frerin paced the floor watching the time anticipating what he was going to say when he finally got the chance to see Fili for the first time in two days. Playing out what he planned to say over and over in his head, and sometimes out loud, it all sounded fair and non-threatening, but everything fell apart when Fili finally arrived home.

Waiting in the kitchen like a predator about to trap their prey, Frerin basically ambushed his boyfriend the second he walked into the room dealing orders.

"Fili, I don't want you to go to work at Nori's tonight. In fact, I don't want you to ever go back there. I want you to quit."

Fili furrowed his brow. "I have to go! And NO, I'm not quitting!"

"If you love me, you won't go and you'll quit right now!"

"NO! I'm not quitting that job! I love that job!"

"Do you love that job more than me?"

Fili snorted and shook his head in disbelief the way Frerin was acting. "What's got into you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Who're you seeing?" 

"Nobody! What the hell, Frerin! Why would you even..." 

Confused and completely baffled as to why his boyfriend was treating him this way, Fili wasn't going to stand here and listen to anymore of this nonsense. He pushed passed Frerin and went to their bedroom to quickly change clothes, and ran back downstairs to leave. 

Frerin grabbed Fili by the arm to stop him. "Fili! If you leave this house, we're through!"

If the fire in Fili's crystal blue eyes could have ignited anything, Frerin would have fallen to the floor in a pile of ashes. "Get your hands off me." Pulling away from Frerin, Fili ran out of the house without another word concerning this mysterious conflict heading for his car. 

The furious blond slammed his car door and sped out of their driveway. On the drive to work, Fili contemplated why or how any of Frerin's accusations came about so suddenly. He knew he'd been working more than usual, but that certainly didn't give his boyfriend the right to accuse him of being unfaithful. 

*

By the time Thorin and Kili got home, Fili was already gone to work and they found Frerin in the kitchen standing by the sink staring out the window having a go at a brand new bottle of whiskey. 

As delicately as he could, Thorin had to ask if his brother talked to Fili as they had discussed he should do. Frerin took another drink from the bottle in his hand and sat it down. "I did. It didn't end well." 

Thorin closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "What did you say to him?" 

When Kili heard what Frerin had done, he shot past Thorin and grabbed the blond by his shirt and jerked him around, throwing him across the room up against the wall. 

“What have you done?!” Kili screamed at Frerin who was completely gobsmacked at the brunet’s actions.

“What the fuck Kili!”

Thorin hooked an arm around his man to stop him from going after his brother. "Kili, stop!" 

Tundra bolted across the room growling at all of them. They all took note of the dog ready to end this quarrel if someone made a wrong move. 

“Why would you give Fili such an ultimatum? Why did you accuse him of seeing someone?!”

Frerin shouted back feeling every bit righteous about the situation though inside he was dying. “Because I’m sick of his lying! I know he’s sneaking around, I know he’s cheating on me, and I’m done with it!”

Kili shrugged out of Thorin's hold to get in Frerin's face ignoring Tundra snarling at him to stand down. “You fucking prick!" 

Thorin grabbed Tundra's collar to get her under control. "Kili, calm down!" 

He wasn't about to calm down until he had his say. "Fili’s been working his ass off every night trying to save up money to take you on vacation to...” Kili stopped himself from spilling all he knew already feeling like he'd said to much in case the feuding couple made up.

Hearing what Kili said finally registered. “V-Vacation? That's why he's been working so much?”

“Yes, you fucking selfish idiot! Here you are accusing my brother of fucking around on you, and all he’s been doing has been working himself to death _for you!_ Because he _loves_ you!”

Frerin felt sick. He’d never felt so small before in all his life. Everyone was right again as usual, and he had made a huge mistake. "I-I fucked up again. I need to go to him, and set things right."

*

Fili barely had the text sent to Idunn that he was done framing her painting, and she was at the shop within minutes. She walked in and said hello to Bifur who was finishing up his last client. He told her Fili was in the back room to go on back. 

She stood in the doorway admiring her handsome ex cleaning up the office as he had been there waiting for her. "Hey." 

Fili spun around startled by her quiet entrance. "Oh hey! Ready to see?"

With a big smile, she giggled. "Of course I am silly! I couldn't get here fast enough!" Digging in her purse for the cash she promised in payment, she lost her breath as she glanced up to see him holding the gorgeous painting Fili had crafted of her, for her. "Oh my god..." 

Her smile waned as she became serious, handing over the money to the artist as he placed the large painting carefully in her hands. Idunn held the painting drinking in the beauty of the soft intricately, detailed work of art. 

The look on her face began to worry Fili. The vivacious, giddy, giggly girl was unusually somber all of a sudden. "Don't you like it?"

Returning from where her mind wandered, she smiled lightly and looked up at Fili watching her. "On the contrary. I love it. I-It's beautiful. Nori will love it. You made me...beautiful."

For the first time, the blond saw his ex-girlfriend's honest insecurity about herself. In a heartbeat, he understood everything about her he never had before. "I painted what I saw. You _are_ beautiful."

Holding the painting, she nodded as a tear dripped from her eye. 

"What's wrong, Idunn? Are you sure you like it?"

Again she nodded, but burst into tears. "It's not the painting. I'm still in love with you, Fili!" She turned to face her ex, and confess how she really felt. "I had you do this painting for me because I knew it was a way I could spend time with you again! The more time I spent with you, the more I realized how much I still love you, and I miss you so much, Fee! I want you back!"

Fili was shocked and didn't know what to do when she sat the painting down and threw her arms around his waist, clinging to him for dear life sobbing. "Idunn, I...you..."

In such an awkward position, he couldn't stand to see her cry like this, so he held her lightly patting her for comfort, trying to figure out the best way to handle this in the most courteous respectful way possible because it was his nature to be kind. Even if she was the one who destroyed his self-esteem and ability to trust, he couldn't be mean seeing her in such a vulnerable state. 

"I know how badly I hurt you! I know how stupid I was to fuck everything up between us! I know what I lost losing you, and I want you back! I've done a lot of thinking about everything this week, and I'm not the same person anymore. I'm ready to settle down." She turned her face upward to look into his blue eyes. 

Her green eyes filled with sincerity, swimming with tears tore at Fili's heart hearing her begging and pleading for his love again, knowing she was not what he wanted in his life, not now or ever. "I want to marry you! I want to give you the children we always talked about having together! Remember Fili? You always told me how much you wanted children!"

He did remember, but that was then and his life goals changed when he fell in love with Frerin. "I remember, but..."

"Kiss me, Fili" Idunn placed her soft lips against his, but when he did not respond or reciprocate, she backed down. "You really do love Frerin, don't you?"

"Yes. I've told you that repeatedly. He's all I want or will ever need." Just as he started to gently push his ex away from himself, Fili saw Frerin standing in the doorway watching them. His blood ran cold locking eyes with his enraged lover who did not hear any of their conversation. 

What he witnessed of his lover holding and kissing his ex-girlfriend was more than he needed to see, confirming his dreaded suspicions were right all along. 

"Frerin!" Fili shoved Idunn like ragdoll out of his way to run after Frerin. "It's not what you think! Frerin!" Even Idunn ran after him, yelling for him to stop and listen to Fili, but it was too late. 

Frerin got in his car, and drove away not knowing where he was going. He just had to go, but the one place he knew for certain he would not go tonight, was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Sixteen Preview: Everyone will work together to do what they can to get Frerin and Fili back together again.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm so sorry, Fili!" Idunn honestly felt horrible for causing Fili's anguish over Frerin's misunderstanding of what he saw knowing for sure she meant nothing to her ex, and Frerin was his everything.

The furious blond shot her a look and snapped, "Not half as sorry as I am. Nori's coming home tonight. You need to go home and be there for him. If you've really changed, then you'll make an effort to be faithful to him. You and I are NEVER going to happen! Stay away from me, and I mean it!" 

What was done was done. Fili was hurt and enraged at Frerin for accusing him of something he wasn't doing or hadn't done, and Idunn's untimely kiss seemingly gave Frerin the right to make such accusations. Now they both felt they had the right to be angry and disenchanted by the other. 

"Get your stuff and go. We're done here." _'This is what I get for letting her crocodile tears get to me!'_ Fili scolded himself as he went inside to ask Bifur if he would stick around for about an hour so he could take off and drive around for a little bit to clear his head. 

Hours later after closing up the tattoo shop on time, Fili prepared himself for a confrontation awaiting him at home. But when he pulled into their driveway seeing Frerin's car was gone, he didn't now how to feel. At least he didn't have to worry about him coming at him again the second he walked through the door, but no matter how angry Fili was at Frerin, he still worried about his state-of-mind and his safety wondering where he might have gone.

*

Boromir's Friday night party was in full swing, and being his closest friend it was the only place Frerin knew he could go to hang out with plans to get wasted and spend the night just like old times.

Glad to see his friend at his home again, Boromir slapped his buddy on the back to greet him. "So where's Fili?"

Frerin picked up the shot he just finished pouring for himself and threw it back. "I don't know. Probably out banging his ex-bitch." 

"What?" Boromir thought either he'd heard wrong, or maybe his friend had just made a bad joke. 

"Good things always come to an end. We're done. He's messing around with Idunn again." Pouring another shot for himself, Boromir put a hand over the glass sitting on the bar and held it down before the despondent man could lift it.

"Frerin, you and I may be good friends, but I grew up with Fili. I've known him my entire life, and Nori has been his friend forever too. I know for a fact, there is no way he would screw around with Idunn. He dumped her with good reason."

Frerin snorted, "Well, apparently they made amends because I saw them kissing."

"How much _have_ you had to drink?" Boromir was sure something was amiss. 

"I wasn't drunk. I know what I saw!" Peeling his friends hand from his shot glass, Frerin was more than ready for another drink. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to have a quiet date with Mr. Jack Daniels." 

*

Thorin and Kili were lying together on the family room couch watching a movie when Fili walked in and bent down to pet Tundra.

Before he even asked, Kili could already tell Fili was upset. "Did Frerin talk to you?" 

"No. He showed up at Nori's, but...we never got to talk." Fili ruffled the fluffy dog's fur one more time before he went on his way. "I'm going to bed." 

He should have known better than to think he would let this go. Fili barely had his shirt off, and Kili was in his room ready to talk. "What happened?"

Avoiding eye contact with his brother, the blond sat on his bed.

"Frerin saw Idunn kiss me, and he left before I had a chance to explain anything."

" _What_ were you doing with Idunn?" Scrunching up his face, Kili was sure Fili had temporarily lost his mind. 

After telling Kili everything that happened from the beginning, his brother almost sided with Frerin wanting to slap some sense into both of them and beat the shit out of Idunn. 

"You should've ran in the other direction the second that snake slithered into the shop the first time."

"I know. You're right. I-It's just the money was too tempting. I know I made the mistake of trusting her. But honestly she was on her best behavior after that first night, and I don't think the kiss was planned. It just happened when she got carried away telling me how much she wanted me back, and pfft...how much she's changed."

In the midst of their conversation, Kili received a text from Bard who had heard about their situation. "Fee, Frerin's at Boromir's. Maybe you should go over there and try to talk to him."

"Absolutely not! We're done! He said if I didn't quit my job, we were through! No one gives me an ultimatum like that! And even though things looked bad when he saw me with Idunn, he ran like a bitch instead of confronting me right then and there in front of Idunn! I'd warned him about his jealousy before. I can't be in a relationship with someone that can't talk to me and doesn't trust me!"

Taken aback, Kili's jaw dropped as he refrained from saying anymore. He hadn't seen his brother so angry in a long time. Everything Fili said about how he felt about Frerin may have been spot on, but he knew how much in love they were. It would be so wrong for their relationship to fall apart over misunderstandings and a lack of communication. 

Fili warned him not to get involved, but Kili heard _'Yes, please do whatever it takes to get us back together, Kili!'_ , and Thorin knew somehow he would be pulled into Kili's plans to reunite their feuding brothers. 

*

It was getting late, and the party was winding down. Bard had been keeping an eye on Frerin all evening. For the most part it seemed to him, Frerin just wanted to be left alone to drink. Drowning his sorrows so to speak until a guy Bard recognized as someone Frerin used to hang out with took a seat next to him.

Bard watched the two for more than a good hour or so until Frerin's bottle of whiskey was finally gone, and the two staggered along through the room as if they were leaving together. Feeling the urgent need to intervene on behalf of the intoxicated blond, there was no way this guy was taking Frerin anywhere, if he could help it.

"Where're you going, Frerin?" 

Frerin could barely keep his eyes open or stand for that matter, mumbling and slurring his words so much Bard knew there was no way he knew what he was doing. 

"Come with me, and I'll find a quiet room for you to sleep this off."

"He's not going with you, Bard. He wants to come home with me!" The other drunk man protested.

Bard had quite a bit to drink himself, but still had his wits about him. "Frerin is still Fili's partner! You best be on your way, and let me take care of him."

"He told me they're not together anymore! You just want him for yourself!"

Frerin moaned and grumbled something unintelligible as Bard tried to pull him away from the other guy. "I'm his friend, and I want to help him! Not take advantage of him like you're trying to do!"

Boromir happened to come by just in time to side with Bard, and shoo off the other man. "Come on, Bard, I'll help you get him upstairs to one of the guest rooms."

Struggling to practically drag Frerin's dead weight up the staircase, the two friends were finally able to deposit him into the nearest guest room bed. Boromir saw the look on Bard's face. They were thinking the same thing. "Those two need to get back together."

*

Just after noon the next day, Frerin was ready to go, but Boromir caught him in his kitchen having some coffee before he left. 

"Are you going home to talk to Fili now?" 

"I don't know what excuse for kissing Idunn he could give me that would change my mind about him cheating on me." 

"Frerin, give him a chance. I don't believe for a second Fili would do such a thing. Especially not with her!" The older man knew he was talking to the wind trying to get through to his stubborn friend. 

Frerin threw on his shades and headed home. The closer to his house he got, the more he began to feel like someone had ripped his heart out and punched him in the gut. The nauseating feeling of too much alcohol and the hole in his chest made his stomach twist even more. 

He really didn't want to lose Fili, and hopefully there was some good explanation for why Fili and Idunn were kissing. But then again, he remembered the perfume on Fili's clothes more than once this week. They had been together more than this one brief moment he saw them last night. Either way, maybe Boromir was right. He would attempt to talk to Fili when he got home. 

Fili had just finished zipping closed one last bag ready to leave when Frerin walked into the bedroom. 

The heartbroken older blond felt the reality of the situation knowing full well Fili was packed because he was leaving. "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to stay with Bard. I'll get the rest of my things out of here soon." The younger blond handed over his house key. "I won't be needing this anymore."

"Can we talk?"

"It's a little late for that isn't it? You already told me if I didn't quit my job, we were through. Well, I didn't, and I have no intentions of quitting."

"I saw you with Idunn. Why? Why would you cheat on me with her?"

Fili snorted at how incredible ignorant Frerin was. "I was never cheating on you with that cunt! She's Nori's girlfriend, and he's one of my closest friends, I would never do that to him _or you!_ " 

"I saw you holding her, and you kissed..." 

"I never kissed her! She kissed me! You don't know what was going on because you didn't ask!" There was no need to explain himself now. "I gotta go."

Feeling lightheaded, Frerin knew he had screwed up again, but tried to defend himself. "Twice this week I could smell perfume on you! When I saw you two together after the kiss, you have to understand why I thought you were..."

"I get it. But you should've said something to me sooner if you really thought I was cheating on you! You should've told me how you felt or flat out ask me what I was doing instead of thinking the worst of me! And another thing, no one gives me ultimatums of choosing between them and my job! No one will ever control me like that, not even you! You have serious trust issues, and I can't live like this anymore!"

Frerin stood in his bedroom feeling cold and more alone than he'd ever felt in his life after hearing all the doors slamming shut, and Fili's car driving away knowing he would never return _home_ again. 

Every day and night for the next week seemed to drag on leaving both Fili and Frerin feeling hopelessly lost without the other, but both were too stubborn to make the move to talk again and work things out. Going through the motions of the day, going to work, coming home and going to bed alone unable to sleep then doing all again the next day began to take its toll. 

~*~

Thorin was in the garage working on his bike with Kili acting as his helper when Frerin got home from work. The tall blond parked his bike in the garage, and lit up a cigarette eyeing Tundra lying nearby them so content. 

"Kee...I got a call from someone about Tundra." Kili quietly gasped, sure Frerin was going to tell him he would have to turn her over to her real owner. He reached over to touch her and she almost climbed into his lap the way the brunet held onto her. "I told them she wasn't the dog they were looking for. I'm taking the notice down. I don't want you to lose her. I know how much it hurts to lose someone you love." Frerin went on his way past them on his way inside. 

Thorin smiled. "There's some chili in the crockpot." He figured his brother would be hungry after a long day at work, though Frerin wasn't eating much these days. 

"Thanks, but I'm going to grab a couple beers and sit by the pool for a while." 

The warm late afternoon began to turn cooler into the evening as the sun began to set. As Thorin and Kili sat in the family watching a movies, Kili couldn't help but glance out the sliding glass door every now and then at Frerin just sitting there with a cooler of beer staring into the pool drinking for hours. 

After Thorin had fallen asleep on the couch, Kili slipped from his arms, and went outside to join Frerin.

With a beer of his own, the younger brunet placed another lounge chair next to the forlorn blond. "Hey. Thanks for letting me keep Tundra." The blond just grunted in response. 

"How're you doing?" When he didn't answer, Kili began doing what he did best. He talked, and talked, and talked some more, and finally he broke through Frerin's wall when he almost made him laugh because Kili was just being Kili. 

"Frerin, I know you and I never got along, but the truth is...I really like you." Frerin's slowly looked over at his house guest with such sad pitiful eyes needing to hear someone liked him after the way he treated everyone, as Kili continued. "You're really not such bad guy. You got a temper, you're way too insecure and jealous for your own good, but underneath all that, I know you got a good heart. All you've done for all of us, taking me and Thorin in when we had nowhere else to go. You could've kick us out of here so many times, but you didn't. You can be a sweetheart just as much as you can be an ass. Well, actually you're an ass most of the time, but I know you care about all of us."

"Thanks...I think." He wasn't sure if Kili was complimenting him or pointing out his flaws. 

After Kili gave the blond a goofy grin, he turned serious. "I mean it though. I look up to you. I never knew why Fili was so taken with you besides in the beginning how hot he thought you were, but seriously, you're a hard worker, and you obviously care about your family...even me. And I know how much you really did...love Fili. He loved you more than you know."

"I'm lost without him, Kee. He won't talk to me. I know I pushed him away because of my jealousy, and attempt to control him. I thought I'd changed, but obviously I failed again."

Kili felt the pain in Frerin's words. Their discord had to end. 

"Since he won't talk to you, I'm going to tell you everything that happened..."

*

Fili missed being able to workout at home with Frerin, and hated going to the gym alone. Reluctantly Bard let his new roommate drag him to the gym knowing he needed to get out of the apartment for a while and work off some frustration. 

Luckily for Bard, Fili only needed him for company and as a spotter while lifting weights. It may or may not have been the best place to bring up conversation concerning Frerin, but it certainly improved Fili's lifting abilities. The more Bard talked about Frerin the heavier weight the blond could lift until he was too aggravated to continue. 

"Bard! I'm not crawling back to Frerin when I did nothing wrong in the first place!"

"I'm not asking you to _crawl_ back to him, just talk to him!"

"He made his bed, now he can sleep in it...alone!"

"I thought you loved him and worshipped the ground he walked on. What about those plans you made?"

Fili sat up from the weight bench, and grab a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. "I warned him about his jealousy. I can't live with someone that can't trust me. How many times do I have to keep telling everyone that! Yes, I miss him! God, do I miss him! I...do love him, I just don't think I can trust him to change."

~*~

Instead of his usual Friday night party, Boromir threw Nori a birthday party on Saturday night. Everyone they both knew were invited, but Fili refused to go knowing Idunn would be there...and Frerin. Frerin didn't want to go either knowing he would have to see that slut pretending to be so in love with Nori, but he went for the free alcohol and great food hoping to have a good time regardless of the party guest he wanted to avoid.

The moment came when Nori opened a few gifts from his friends, and one in particular was a show-stopper. Nori gasped at the gorgeous painting of his beautiful girlfriend painted by one of his dearest friends. He never thought twice about Fili being Idunn's ex as the painting was done tastefully bringing out her beauty in a non-sexual way. 

"Idunn, this is breathtaking! Where is Fili? I knew he was talented, but damn this is amazing work!" 

Frerin studied the painting, thinking about the week Fili spent working late at the tattoo shop to create such a detailed work of art to earn more money for the surprise vacation he wanted to take him on Kili had told him about. How wrong he had been about Fili.

Later into the evening, Idunn found Frerin alone and cornered him. She knew she was the last person on earth Frerin wanted to talk to, but it was about something she felt was very necessary. 

"Frerin, I know you don't want to hear anything I have to say, but...I am sorry. I'm sorry for coming onto Fili, I'm sorry for pouring my heart out to him knowing he didn't desire me anymore. I've never been more honest and sincere in my life as I say this to you...Fili loves you more than life itself. The entire time we spent together while he did that painting for me, all he ever talked about was you. How much he loves you and wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. Believe it or not, I'm telling the truth. I'm jealous of you, Frerin. I wish you two the best." 

After Idunn left him, Frerin pulled an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket and looked at the contents before putting it back, and texted Kili. _'I'm ready to do this. It's time.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seventeen Preview: Kili's plans to bring Frerin and Fili back together will be set in motion


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's plan to bring Frerin and Fili together is a go!

Home alone while Bard was attending Nori's birthday party, Fili had just got comfortable curled up on the couch sitting in the dark with his beer and some honey roasted peanuts ready to watch a movie when he received Kili's urgent text. 

_'Thorin and I had a huge fight! Come get me plzzzz!'_

The blond grumbled and tossed his phone aside before devouring a handful of peanuts. "Great. That's the last thing I need right now is for Kili to get kicked out."

Fili drug himself off the couch and turned off the tv. As he picked up his jeans lying on the floor to pull on, something fell from a pocket. Staring at the item for a moment, he swallow hard as he picked it up and shoved it into his pocket before he left for Boromir's house. 

Kili came running out as soon as his brother texted him to let him know he was there, and jumped into his car. Looking back on this moment, Kili felt he should've won an award for such a performance. He broke down in tears, babbling about how upset he was because of his argument with Thorin.

"Fee, could we go to the diner for some coffee, and just talk for a little bit? Please? I don't want to go home right now."

"Sure. You can stay with me at Bard's tonight if you need to too." As Fili pulled away, with a mischievous grin the sneaky brunet turned to look out the window at the last second to see Thorin and Frerin waiting in Thorin's car ready to leave as well. _'Hopefully no one will be staying at Bard's tonight!'_

After parking in front of the diner, Fili pulled off his seatbelt, and started to get out of the car. Pretending to receive a text, Kili waved him on. "Hey Fee, I just got a text from Thorin. He wants me to call him, could you go on in and get a table for us? I'll be in in a minute."

With a nod, Fili adjusted his light jacket and went inside the diner. "Two coffees, please." He ordered as he took a window seat to wait for Kili to join him. The waitress sat the two cups down, and went about her business. Fili lit a cigarette stared into his cup letting his mind wander when he felt the presence of someone he thought was Kili walk up to his booth. 

Fili did a double-take seeing Frerin standing there. He fidgeted uncomfortably at first, still feeling betrayed and hurt by the way Frerin mistrusted him so. But here he was taking a submissive stance so out of character for him, never looking more handsome or sexy than he did right now ready to ask for forgiveness. His deep rich voice purred, "Mind if I join you?"

"Uh, sure. Kili was..."

The older blond slightly shook his head. At that moment, Fili knew he'd been set up. _'That little shit!'_

"You're Fili, right?" The man with the ocean blue eyes asked as he took a seat. "I'm Frerin."

It took a moment for Fili to catch on, then he began to roll with it. "I know." The little blond replied with a slight curl to his lips.

"Do you now?" Frerin cocked an eyebrow as he wet his lips giving Fili an alluring look. 

"I've seen you around." Fili continued to play this game.

Taking a drag from his cigarette, Frerin exhaled then asked, "Would you like to come home with me?"

By now the comfort level had returned to normal for these two lovebirds as Fili had returned to his cocky, playful self. "I can't, I have to work tomorrow, and well, I have to stop by Boromir's to take Kili home."

Frerin adjusted himself in his seat, and crushed his cigarette in the ashtray just after Fili put his out as well and took a drink of coffee. 

"Well, Fili...let me ask that again. I'll put it another way. I'm begging for your forgiveness. I know how wrong I was." Fili turned serious seeing how Frerin's look turned sober from their game. Just like the first night they sat in this booth, the younger blond lost himself in Frerin's eyes, taken a world away by his mannerisms and mesmerizing voice, but this time he heard him loud and clear.

"Would you like to come home with me to stay...forever?" Pulling the envelope from his jacket, he slid it across the table toward his one true love. 

Fili's eyes traveled back and forth from the envelope to Frerin's gentle smile. "I'm sorry, Fee. For everything. I want you to come home to live with me again. Kili told me everything that you didn't. I know the mistakes I've made, and I swear on my life I'll never doubt you or mistrust you ever again, if only you'll come back to me."

"What's in the envelope?" 

"Open it."

Fili pull the contents from the envelope, and looked over his brow at Frerin curiously. "Airline tickets...to New Zealand? What did Kili tell you?"

"He told me how you were working yourself to death on a special project to get a promotion, and you got that job at Nori's as well as doing the painting for Idunn to save up enough money to take me to New Zealand for a vacation. I'm sorry, I ever doubted you, especially knowing you did all of that for me."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

Frerin looked around like maybe he missed something Kili might have said. "No, just how hard you've been working for this vacation."

Fili took a deep cleansing breath, and bit his lips to keep from smiling too big, but couldn't contain it any longer. "Frerin...there was more to my surprise, and this greasy diner wasn't exactly where I envisioned doing this, but I don't care now. And seeing as this is where it all began for us, it kinda, sorta feels right."

The little blond stood up, and began digging in his jean pocket. "Do you promise me, swear to me you'll never accuse me of anything ever again? Do you promise to be open and honest with me about how you're feeling and talk to me if something's bothering you?"

"Yes! I swear!" Frerin's brow furrowed watching as Fili knelt down on the grimy diner floor on one knee next to him and held out his closed fist. "What're you doing?" 

"Frerin Oakenshield...I love you with all my heart...Will you marry me?" Fili's fingers unfolded to reveal a thick iridium wedding band placed in the palm of his hand. 

Both sets of blue eyes met simultaneously. Frerin blinked in shock, but overwhelmingly, overjoyed as he took the band and slipped onto his finger. "Yes! Yes!" He stood from the booth seat, and pulled Fili up to embrace him so tightly, he never wanted to let go. "I love you so much, Fee! You make me so happy, I swear I'll do anything to keep you happy! I promise to talk to you about anything and everything from now on! Just don't ever leave me again!" 

Their fingers tangled into one another's long locks as lips crashed together ignoring their surroundings until they heard the sound of someone clapping slowly as more people joined in. Slightly embarrassed, they both kept an arm around the other as they turned to see Kili and Thorin standing near the entrance as the two waitresses and a couple other patrons were all staring at them with big smiles. 

"We're getting married!" Fili happily announced as Frerin beamed at his fiancé with love.

Kili literally ran across the diner to give his brother a bear hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Trying to breathe locked in Kili's arms, Fili squeaked out, "Thanks, Kee!" Once his brother let go, he could finish what he wanted to say. "For the first time in my life, I can honestly say thanks for not listening to me, and sticking your nose in my business."

"Anytime, bro!" Kili playfully punched his brother in the arm and stood proudly next to him as Thorin shook Frerin's hand.

"I'm proud of you Frerin. You two are meant to be together. I'm very happy for you both!" Thorin wrapped an arm around Kili as they started to leave. "We're going back to Boromir's for the night, so the house is all yours!"

Fili looked up at Frerin. "I've never been more ready to go home!"

*

The level of passion and desire they had ever felt before was nothing compared to the fiery lust their minds and bodies gave way to the second they crashed through the front door. "I can't wait to make you mine, Fee!" 

"Mmphh!" Fili's back hit the wall hard with Frerin's body plastered against him swallowing any humming sound his lover could make as their tongues snaked around together inside each other's warm moist mouths. 

Working to shed each other's clothing, they held their heated kiss, popping buttons, unzipping zippers, pushing down and pulling off every piece of material until they only felt hot skin melding together. Parting from their kiss, Fili's warm breath ghosting along the shell of his ear sent shivers through his lover. "I want you. I need you." 

With Fili's hands holding onto Frerin's ass, the older blond dug his fingers into the younger's hips bringing their groins even closer together to feel the velvety skin of their precum slicked shafts sliding together in rhythm building friction wanting more with every move. Biting into the smooth skin of Fili's neck, Frerin stopped long enough to whisper across the sensitive spot he'd made, "Let's go up to our bed." 

Once inside their bedroom, Fili closed the door and turned to gaze upon his lover already spread out on their bed waiting for him to join him. The little blond climbed onto the bed crawling over Frerin's very toned body, brushing their manhood together lightly as he leaned down to take the man's nipple between his teeth and teasingly flick his tongue over it drawing a slight whimper from him. 

The little blond continued to move up his body, trailing his lips along his neck brushing their beards together to place one kiss upon his lips. "I'll suck your cock if you suck mine."

Frerin slipped his long fingers into the unruly golden curls draping his face. "God I missed you!" Pulling their mouths together for a quick, deep passionate kiss, Fili pulled back to see Frerin's nod signaling he was perfectly fine to let him indulge in whatever activities he wanted to do. And feeling his lovers lips wrapped around his cock wasn't something Frerin would deny him the pleasure of doing. 

Turning around in the opposite direction still over top his lover, Fili took Frerin's rock hard cock deep into his mouth without any teasing. He hummed sending vibration through his lover's shaft receiving more precum to taste for his actions. 

Frerin moaned and licked at Fili's thick cock hanging heavy over his lips. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Frerin pulled his lover down closer to him so he could nuzzle his face into his balls and inhaled the scent of his sex before sucking one then both of his stones into his mouth swirling is tongue across the thin sensitive skin of his sac until they drew up tight toward his body. 

When he switched to sucking Fili's dripping wet cock, the younger released Frerin's prick from his mouth and hissed. "Frerin...as good as that feels, don't suck me too long, I want you to fuck me..." Neither one wanted to end this position, but both knew this wasn't how they wanted to come. 

It wasn't long before Fili was looking up at his incredibly hot fiancé who was looking back at him with lustful eyes raking over his muscular little blond lying beneath him with thighs spread wide ready for him to claim him once again. Frerin had rolled on his condom and stroked himself with lube when he noticed through the darkness something he wasn't expecting. 

"Fee? Are you wearing a..."

"Oh, yeah...I uh, admit I kind of liked wearing that plug, and..." the blond gently removed the black plug and tossed it away. "it reminded of you."

Frerin replaced the plug with a couple lubed coated fingers and snorted, "You're full of surprises tonight..."

Grasping Fili's thick cock firmly in his hand, Frerin began to stroke his length thumbing over the tip and sliding back down repeating this motion over and over until he groaned and begged for more. "Frerin, please..."

"I love it when you beg for me. I know how bad you want it, baby. I'll fuck you now, but you have to come for me, ok? I want to feel you come while I'm inside you." Lost for words, Fili just nodded pulling his lover's hips down to him breathing heavily as Frerin's stiff length penetrated him, slowly sinking deeper until he felt the need to stop to let Fili adjust. 

"So good, Frerin. Feels so good..." Thrusting his hips upward forcing Frerin to take him deeper, the older blond turned feral and growled hooking his lover's legs over his arms. 

"You like being spread out on my cock, baby?" 

"Yesss! Fuck me harder, Frerin...I want to feel you cum inside me..."

Frerin sat on his knees and lifted the him off the bed, angling his thrusts just so his cock could hit the little blond's prostate. Fili began stroking himself faster and harder with the pounding of his heartbeat. His hole began to clench tighter around Frerin's cock hammering his prostate until Fili arched his back and cried out in ecstasy as white strands of hot cum splashed across his stomach. "Frerin! Frerin! Fuck! Oh god..."

"Fili! Fuck you're so tight! Oh yes! Yes! I'm coming! I love you, Fee...I love you so much!" The tightness squeezing his erection was giving him just the right amount of pressure to feel blissfully perfect as Frerin never let up thrusting into his lover until he felt his orgasm take him too spilling his seed inside his beloved little man. 

Holding Fili in his arms, his body shuddered one last time before collapsing down onto him. Frerin exhaled heavily once as his panting slowed. He brushed back some of Fili's curls and kissed his lips lovingly soft. 

Fili gathered Frerin's long hair into one hand, and returned his sweet kiss. "I love you, Frerin. I can't wait for our honeymoon!"

"Me either!" Frerin's naughty grin made his partner laugh. "If this is a preview to our honeymoon, I believe we're already off to a great start!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will not be leaving a preview this time because I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last yet, but things will be wrapping up here shortly! Thank you all for stopping by to read!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's month long stay in the Caribbean Islands on his first modeling assignment is over, and he comes home to find Thorin's personal insecurity has been weighing heavy on his mind. After Kili sets him straight, they get back to doing what they do best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the long delay. I literally rewrote this entire chapter three times before I decided I liked this version best, and though it's longer than I intended, I do hope you enjoy it.

A few bright cumulus clouds drifted against the infinite deep blue skies, while a few wispy strands of Kili’s long hair escaping his ponytail to flutter in the serene breeze coming off the crystal clear teal waters of the vast ocean surrounding the white sandy beaches where he laid peacefully stretched out on a hammock swinging gently between two strategically placed palm trees. 

_‘Life couldn’t get much better than this!’_ , he thought to himself, sipping on a refreshing Mai Tai, listening to the sloshing waters and quiet thunder of the tide rolling in and out with the occasional call of seagulls in the distance. 

Leaving everything and everyone he was so familiar and comfortable with behind, Kili’s month away in the Caribbean Islands on his very first modeling assignment gave him plenty of time to reflect on his past and future. 

Placing his sunglasses on top of his head, he began scrolling through photos on his phone letting his mind meander through memories of his not so distant past. Lying here in paradise because a dream job fell in his lap, it was hard to believe not that long ago he was standing at his brother’s boyfriend’s front door begging Fili to let him live there with them after his best friend, Faramir kicked him out of their apartment. It was his irresponsibly and laziness that led him to Frerin’s home where he met the man that helped change his life. 

Pictures of Faramir and Bard came up on the small screen. Sleeping around with his two best friends and nameless, countless others never shamed the free-spirited young man in the least. Even when he was drunk he was careful to use protection. He wasn’t a senseless party slut some thought him to be. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

Never wanting a monogamous relationship, this free-spirit loved having sex with anyone, but teasing his partners until they would lust for him was much more than that. When he worked his lovers into a passionate frenzy, he was fulfilling a deep seated need to feel the rush of being needed and wanted by someone even if the high never lasted because he wasn't in love.

It wasn’t until Kili met Thorin that this yearning to be needed and wanted just for the high it gave him took an unexpected turn. Thorin was someone he desired as much as this older man desired him in a way that completed them both. Neither one was looking for a relationship when they met, but when the moment presented itself they both knew the other was their destiny. 

Scrolling through more pictures, Kili smiled when he landed on one of a handsome man with long wavy dark hair, deep sapphire eyes, smiling back at him. 

“The only thing that could make this day any better is if you were here with me, Thorin.” 

~*~

Thousands of miles away while Kili laid basking in the tropical sun, a single bead of sweat rolled down the side of Thorin's face falling onto the concrete floor which he knelt upon uncomfortably, busy twisting a wrench, tightening a bolt to finish installing an engine on a motorcycle he was building while his ears rang with the clanging sound of a co-worker shaping a fresh sheet of metal into a custom part. 

He had finally given into Frerin’s suggestion to work with him at Boromir’s shop. It wasn’t about making substantial wages or a prestigious career title anymore. It was about working at a job that paid well that he enjoyed doing. 

Giving up a life of suits and ties, long boring meetings, and late nights stuck behind a desk for shop uniforms, aching muscles, and occasionally breaking a sweat building motorcycle frames and engines was worth earning less money than he had ever been used to. Working side by side with his younger brother felt right, but thinking this job would be a welcomed diversion to keep his mind off Kili had failed him. 

The tall blond locked up his tool box, and sauntered over to his brother with a cold beer in hand. "Hey. Pack it up, it's time to go."

A quick glance in Frerin's direction was all it took for his brother to read his mood. "What's wrong?"

"Am I making a mistake, Frerin?" He asked while pulling out the tie binding his long hair atop his head to shake it out. 

"What do you mean? The job?"

"No." Grabbing the nearest shop rag, Thorin hung his head with a sigh, and wiped his hands. "Kili."

Stunned, Frerin's jaw dropped. "Whoa, wait...Where's this coming from? Why would you say that?"

"This new career of his. He's going to be surrounded by temptation with all those other young, good looking guys, and..."

With a smirk, the tall blond snorted, "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Do you hear yourself?"

"You knew what Kili was like before we got together!"

"You were the one that talked him into signing up for this modeling thing! I thought you trusted him! What's got into you? You're starting to sound like me!" Frerin's brow furrowed, mumbling as he looked away. "The old me." 

"I do trust him. It's not that." Thorin pushed off the floor, stretching his back, he began to clean up his tools while his concerned brother continued to speak his mind. 

"Don't do this, Thorin. Kili loves you. He'll be home tomorrow night. Fili and I already have plans to leave the house to give you two sometime alone like you guys did for us, okay? Everything's going to be great. You'll see. Come on, let's go."

After Frerin had walked on, Thorin caught a full body glimpse of himself reflected in the glass wall separating the shop from Boromir's office, "Maybe it's not Kili I'm having doubts about..."

~*~

After an enthusiastic welcome home greeting at the airport, the quiet air between Thorin and Kili on the long ride home was an unsettling contrast to their happy reunion.

Kili fiddled with his phone, changing tunes from an upbeat song to something a bit low-key sensing the distance Thorin seemed to have put between them. _'Why isn't he talking to me?'_ Even on short car rides, Thorin would occasionally reach over to lay a hand on his thigh, give him a warm grin of satisfaction, squeeze his hand, something to keep a continuous bond between them.

The highway mile markers came and went as Thorin kept his hands planted firmly on the steering wheel, staring straight ahead keeping the car moving at the same pace as the others around them heading toward home.

The uncomfortable silence beckoned Kili to break it as they drew nearer to their home. "I'm glad to be home." Finally he received the familiar warm affectionate smile he'd hoped for relieving his worrisome thoughts. "Everything okay?"

"I'm just tired. Aren't you tired from your long flight?"

"A little. I slept on and off to kill some time. I'm excited about being home more than anything now. I can't wait to see Fili and Tundra!" The brunet stated like a child returning home from summer camp.

The older brunet chuckled at the omission of his brother, "What about Frerin?"

"I guess I missed that douchebag a little bit too." Relaxing a bit Kili laughed seeing Thorin smile again, but sensed something was still bothering him as the smile dissipated when Kili began telling Thorin about a small party Tauriel threw for them all the night before. Casually mentioning names of people he'd never mentioned before, telling stories of their wild last night on the island as Thorin withdrew into expressionless silence once more. 

Soon after the storytelling ended, they pulled into the driveway. Thorin waved Kili on to go see Tundra while he unloaded the suitcases and bags from the car. 

The spunky little canine barked once hearing the front door. Bounding through the hallway she ran to greet Kili with happy whines and a swishing fluffy tail as he dropped to his knees to hug his furry friend. "There's my girl! Did you miss me, Tundra?" Tundra panted and whined with contentment in Kili's arms, licking his cheek as he ruffled her fur. "Aww, I missed you too! Come on! Wanna treat?" 

Going off to the kitchen to find a treat for his four-legged best friend, the fresh familiar scent of lemon and pine cleansers mixed with Fili's famous apple spice cake he'd made for his little brother's return hung in the air. Kili tossed the doggy treat Tundra's way, and grinned seeing his favorite cake sitting on the kitchen table with a small note from Fili and Frerin welcoming him home. 

_'Home'_ He thought. _'I'm home.'_ No. This wasn't _his_ home. This is Frerin and Fili's home.

"Well, that's it!" Kicking the front door closed Thorin carried the last of the bags upstairs to Kili's bedroom with him following close behind. 

Setting aside the last bag, Thorin had barely turned around when Kili pulled him into his arms to give him a passionate, needy kiss. Swirling their tongues together, Thorin moaned into his lovers mouth wanting more than a kiss, but Kili was in control parting themselves from this heated moment. "Sorry. I needed that. And as much as I want you right now, I really need to take a shower first." 

Seeing Kili bite his lower lip with a familiar teasing look in his eye as he began peeling off his clothing, Thorin smirked. "I'll be ready and waiting for you." 

"I'm sure you will be." Standing there naked letting Thorin ogle his tan form for an enticing moment, he hooked his arm around his lover to pull him into another hot sloppy kiss, running his other hand over the arousal growing in Thorin's jeans. Leaving the older man breathless, Kili yelped as he turned to walk away receiving a stinging unexpected slap against his bare pale ass for his actions. "Guess I deserved that, but you know I actually liked it." 

The wink Thorin got in return from his young lover, watching him walk away made his cock twitch even more before he could begin taking off his own clothes, hurrying to his bed. 

Though he didn't spend time washing his hair, it was a fairly quick shower Kili took, just long enough to be rewarded with a glorious display of his fit older man provocatively spread out on the bed stroking his thick erection waiting for him. The towel that had been wrapped around Kili's waist dropped to the floor as he seductively walked toward the bed, and crawled between his lover's thighs with lust darkening his eyes even more. 

Holding the base of his stiff cock, Thorin groaned involuntarily watching it disappear into Kili's hot mouth. "Ohh, Kili!" He breathed as his lover erotically continued to deftly press and roll his tongue against the velvety smooth skin of his harden length, sucking in a steady rhythmic manner fondling his sack receiving a delicious bit of slick precome for his efforts. 

"Mmm, I forgot how good you tasted." Kili pulled himself up to drape his body over his lover, brushing his long fingers through Thorin's chest hair all the way up into his wavy tresses, bringing their lips closer together. "Kiss me, Thorin..." He purred pressing their bodies closer together anticipating a much needed deep wanton kiss he'd usually receive when Thorin wanted to taste himself on Kili's soft tongue. 

Their lips had only grazed together when Thorin pulled away. Much to Kili's dismay and concern, he furrowed his brow and quirked his head. "What's wrong?" 

"I can't stop thinking about tomorrow. Do you really love me, Kee?" Even though Thorin's deep voice sounded serious, Kili snickered. He couldn't help but think he was joking at a very inopportune time. "Of course I do!" 

"I'm serious, Kili...What do you want with an old man like me?" 

Kili couldn't understand why Thorin was saying these things. "Old? You're not old! You're only 34!" He snorted with a grin but quickly realized how serious Thorin was seeing how he couldn't look at him now. "Thorin, what's going on?" 

"You're going to be meeting a lot of guys your own age with this new job of yours...You could've had any of those gorgeous guys you were hanging out with on the island..." 

"I thought you trusted me." 

Shaking his head, Thorin knew he wasn't getting through to him. "I do trust you, Kili! That's not what I'm talking about!" Gently Thorin smoothed a hand over Kili's silky hair to rest on his cheek. "I'm afraid you're eventually not going to want _me_ anymore because I'm old, and some younger, better looking guy will make you change your mind about me." 

"You're right. Those guys were young, with perfectly cut muscles, hard bodies. They are very hot...sexy...tempting even. There were a couple guys that tried to talk me into a threesome...I couldn't. I would never. Not anymore, at least. Do you know why? Because they're not you. And age has nothing to do with it. I love you, Thorin. Your age will never change how I feel about you. I thought you'd think better of me." 

Thorin swallowed hard watching the stern yet hurt look in Kili's eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Kee...it's my own insecurity about getting older. I trust you, and I never doubted you while you were away from me." 

Kili lightened knowing he had nothing to fear. 

"You're way more attractive than any of those guys or anyone my age." Feeling his growing need and want for Thorin returning, he whispered over his lips, "Touch me." Guiding Thorin's hand to his arousal, Kili kissed him a bit rough, their beards scratching together as he forced his tongue intrusively into lover's mouth, rocking into his hand, humming with even more desire feeling the grip of fingers sliding and tightening around his growing cock. "I need you." 

Letting Thorin's hand pleasure him, Kili pulled back from their kiss. "I love how strong you are. The way you hold me down and own me when you fuck me." 

That was all the invitation Thorin needed to roll him over, and take control. He readily ripped open a foil pack, and rolled on the protection watching Kili with the tube of lubricant waiting to help move this preparation along. Once Thorin took some of the lube onto his fingers to prep his lover, he quickly discovered he wasn't going to have to do much feeling how stretched he already was. 

"You naughty boy." His baritone voice rumbled with a dirty grin as he bent down to nuzzle Kili's manhood. Breathing in his familiar musky scent, he licked a stripe from his balls to the tip of his long cock taking him into his mouth for moment. 

Arching his back to fuck his lover's mouth, briefly enjoying the feel of Thorin's lips wrapped around his shaft, Kili's grin morphed into a cocky smirk. "I didn't want to have to wait too long to feel you inside me." 

Thorin sat up and roughly shoved Kili's legs up, widening the entrance between his thighs to align himself pushing his cock past the tight ring of muscle. 

"You're not going to tie me up?" Kili taunted. 

"Not this time." Thorin curled his fingers around the wrists of his seductive dark haired man and held him down. Sinking his thick manhood into his lover's hot channel, the heat and pressure was overwhelming, eliciting filthy moans from them both. Strong fingers gripped tighter and tighter around Kili's wrists almost bruising him with every forceful thrust of Thorin's rock hard shaft steadily plunging into him.

"Th-Thorin..." Kili panted.

Thorin's biceps flexed, and his abs tightened, thrusting into his lover's clenching hole faster and harder as a feral-like hunger overtook him. Swiftly letting go of Kili's wrists, still pumping into him at a fierce pace, he slid his arms beneath his lover to hold him wanting to feel their bodies sliding and slapping together working up a thin layer of sweat between them as their hips collided over and over. Burying his face into Kili's silky locks, he inhaled deeply to lose himself in the sweet scent of coconut and argan oil. _"What did I do to deserve you?"_

A long curtain of dark wavy hair fell around Kili's face as his long fingers dug into Thorin's back trying not to arch his own. Knowing Kili had the stamina of a young bull and could go for hours, Thorin had to do something feeling his cock swelling and throbbing even more with need for completion. "Are you close yet, Kee?"

"No..." Licking his lover's lips, he teased nipping at the lower. "...but you know what to do..." 

"Fuck, you're insatiable!" Sifting the angle of his thrusts, he surged forward harder finding Kili's prostate. Finally his lover whimpered and grabbed his own cock trying to jerk himself off. "That's it baby. Come for me, Kee. I want to watch you come all over yourself." 

The way Thorin was pounding his prostate, Kili pumped his own long throbbing erection with vigor until he couldn't contain himself any longer as tears were beginning to form and stars flashed behind closed eyes. "I'm coming, Thorin...ohh, it's coming!" A thick stream of hot semen splattered and pooled on his stomach satisfying his lover's need to get him off. 

Watching Kili palm himself to completion was enough for Thorin to come undone releasing his seed, pulsing deep inside him feeling how tight he'd become from his own orgasm. "Oh fuck, Kili! Feels so good!" He panted. "You're so good..." Finishing with a few erratic thrusts, the older brunet pulled out and discarded the condom quickly to lie down on his beloved to hold him lovingly, sharing much needed tender kisses between heavy breaths. 

After they came down from their place of bliss and cleaned themselves up, Kili draped himself over his man, resting his head on his broad hairy chest and sighed in quiet content nestled in Thorin's embrace. "I'm glad to be home in your arms again. I don't ever want to be away from you that long again."

"I'm glad to have you back. This is where you belong." Thorin pressed a sweet kiss into Kili's hair, also breathing a sigh of contentment. 

"I wish we weren't so tired. I feel bad Frerin and Fili left the house for us, and we're just going to go to sleep now." 

Thorin gave Kili a squeeze. "They'll never know. Get some sleep, Kee. We have a big day tomorrow." 

Kili smiled knowingly. "You promise we're not going to tell them until after their wedding, right?" 

"I think I can keep our secret for a few more weeks." Thorin snickered and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Kee. I love you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nineteen Preview: The boys fly to New Zealand for Fili and Frerin's wedding, and Thorin and Kili have a surprise announcement to share with their brothers.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonding between brothers prior to Fili and Frerin's wedding, and a couple surprises afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going over my outline for the rest of this story, I realized I had way too much to write in one chapter, and this one became much longer than expected. So I hope you don't mind that I split it into two adding a bit of a cliffhanger at the end here!

With their trip to New Zealand fast approaching, Fili couldn’t stop checking and rechecking their reservations and itineraries. Fussing over every last detail of their trip and wedding making sure everything would go as planned, the irate young man could have literally reached through the phone and strangled the reservation clerk on the other end of the line when the lady called to explain a mistake in their reservations had been made.

“What do you mean you doubled-booked us?!” 

Startled by Fili’s sudden outburst, Frerin and Kili sitting in the family room could have jumped out of their skin. They were pretty sure the clerk, no, _everyone_ in New Zealand could have heard him a world away without the cell phone in his hand. 

“You better go in there and see what’s wrong.” Kili suggested, but Frerin shook his head.

“I’m afraid to. Maybe you should.”

“No way! He’s going to be your husband, and this is obviously about your wedding. I dealt with Fili's wrath all my life, he's your problem now. You're on your own, dude!” Kili slipped out the garage door leaving poor Frerin behind to deal with Fili after hearing glass shatter followed by more overzealous cursing.

Frerin peeked into the kitchen to observe his fiancé on his hands and knees trying to clean up the shards of glass from the bottle he apparently broke in a fit of rage. He cleared his throat before speaking in a tone of concern laced with caution. “Fili? Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

Still shaking, Fili calmed down hearing his man’s deep soothing voice knowing he was only there to help. “Our plans are all fucked up now." He growled. "They double-booked our wedding venue, and they’re giving it to the other couple because they already had it booked a year ago.” Waving a hand in the air, Fili’s general state had gone from anger to being sarcastically bitter about it all. “Must have been a glitch in their computer system at the time or something. Whatever. It's ruined. Everything is ruined! How're we supposed to find a new venue in two weeks?” 

“Hey.” Frerin knelt down on the floor, and placed a hand on Fili’s cheek turning him to face him. “It's not ruined. We're still getting married. We’ll work it out, okay? It could be right here in our own backyard for all I care! The only thing that matters is how much I love you, Fee.”

Fili sighed, placing his hand over Frerin’s lying against his bearded cheek. “I love you too, Frerin. I just wanted everything to be perfect.”

"It will be. Relax." In his usual alluring way, the older blond bit his lower lip with a slight grin right before he moved forward, giving his lover a tender kiss. “Thorin's gone." And another soft kiss to taste his sweet lips. "Kili just left." Standing, bringing Fili up with him, Frerin slipped his hand beneath his little man's loose t-shirt running a finger along the waistband of Fili's jeans feeling his soft hair there he wanted to feel so much more. 

Fili wanted more too as his jeans were quickly undone and shoved down, his semi-erect manhood sprung free wanting to feel his lover's rough strong hand stroking it. 

Frerin kissed him teasingly, ghosting their lips together, walking him back against the wall without a fight, receiving a fervid kiss in return. "How about if I take you upstairs and we forget about all this wedding stuff for a little while?" 

"What wedding stuff?" The smaller blond breathed. "Touch me, Frerin. Get us off right here." 

Releasing his own stiff erection from his jeans, Frerin grasped both of their cocks in his large hand and pumped his fist vigorously while swallowing Fili's moans as his tongue swirled about inside his lover's mouth. 

The older blond's forearm muscles tightened, continuing to fist their now slick firm cocks in rhythm until Fili's breathing came more rapidly, clinging to him. 

There was nothing more erotic to Frerin than hearing Fili's little gasps of pleasure knowing he was the one making him feel so good. 

As promised, all of Fili's worried thoughts had been erased, consumed by his seductive lover, fulfilling their desires. 

Frerin pulled away from their heated kiss, "Look at me." 

Both sets of eyes in different shades of blue locked, sharing the same thoughts and feelings as Frerin rubbed their cocks in just right spot over and over until Fili's fingers dug into his man's hips with a groan of sated bliss, they came together spilling and spurting their warm seed between them. 

Bringing their foreheads together, Fili stood fast against the wall, panting with exertion he steadied Frerin as the tall blond kissed his little man once more. "I love you, Fili. We'll get this wedding thing figured out, okay? There's nothing we can't work through as long as we're together. " 

~*~

**Two weeks later...**

Every suitcase and carry-on was finally packed into the trunk of Fili’s car. In just a few short hours, they would all be leaving for the airport to begin their journey to New Zealand. 

Frerin closed the trunk lid and turned around to see Kili waving at his friends, Éowyn and Faramir driving away with his pet. Éowyn offered to keep Tundra while they were away giving Kili peace of mind his fluffy best friend wouldn’t be left alone, promising to take good care of her.

“She'll be alright.” Frerin rumbled quietly seeing the way Kili swiped at his eyes.

“Yeah. ” 

Just as the brunet started to pass by, the tall blond threw out an arm to stop him. “Kili…”

It was their last hours at the house as roommates. When they returned, they would be family. It wasn’t like Frerin to open up to anyone besides Thorin or Fili. His feelings were his own, and telling people how he felt about them made him feel vulnerable. But now standing here alone on this cool evening with his future brother-in-law, he had a change of heart about him.

“I know we haven’t always got on well, but I wanted to tell you how much I admire the way you're always looking out for Fili, and to thank you for being so good to Thorin. You’ve made him very happy.”

Kili couldn’t believe how sappy Frerin was being. “Well, you make Fili very happy too, and I’m grateful you’re not such a jackass anymore.”

“You’re lucky I’m used to your backhanded comments.” The blond said with a smirk, while pulling up his hair into a man bun. “Seriously, you’ve grown up a lot since you moved in here, and…I'm proud of you.”

“Really?” Shocked, Kili was more grateful for the late evening night sky hiding the blush of emotion. “You know, I’ve never thanked you for letting me live here, Frerin. Thank you.”

“I knew you wouldn’t be here forever.” Suddenly Frerin broke into a smile and snickered punching his house guest playfully in the arm. “At least I hoped you wouldn’t be here forever, punk!”

“No worries! I never wanted to live with you forever either, dickhead!” Kili laughed returned the arm punch as they walking back toward the house. For the first time, the two felt a truce forming between them. 

Frerin laughed at the rude endearment he'd come to expect from Kili. Somethings would never change, and he used this opportune moment slyly. "Hey, by the way, you still owe me for making your car payment while you were gone..." 

*

Lying stretched out on his bed, Fili had just finished talking to his mother on the phone, when he heard Thorin coming up the stairs. The blond laid the phone down and rolled the white gold band between his fingers contemplating what he was about to do, but the first thing he wanted to do was smoke some weed. He shoved the band into his pajama bottoms, and invited Thorin into his room. 

“Wanna join me?” Though there wasn’t much left of Frerin’s stash, Fili took enough to fill his pipe to share with his future brother-in-law.

“Don’t mind if I do. What’s the occasion? Wedding jitters?” Thorin grinned and took a cross-legged seat on the king sized bed across from the blond. 

“Nah, I’m not nervous about getting married, but I am still worried about the venue. I just needed to smoke some weed to help me sleep on the flight tonight.” After firing up the bowl and inhaling deeply, Fili handed the pipe over to Thorin. 

Once he exhaled the plume of smoke, Fili watched Thorin taking his turn with the pipe, waiting for the right moment to ask, “Thorin? Do you really love Kili?”

Thorin coughed and chuckled, “What? Psssh, yeah!” Seeing Fili’s serious stare, he wondered why he was being questioned like this. “Yes. I do. I’ve been crazy about him since the day met him. Why do you ask?”

“Because I don’t want my brother to get hurt. He’s never been this serious or this much in love with anyone before, and I worry about him.”

“As he worries about you. As Frerin worries about me. As I worry about Frerin. Yes Fili, I love Kili with all my heart, and would never do anything to hurt him.”

Fili looked away while he dug into the pocket of his pajama bottoms to produce the simple white gold band. “I never doubted you. I just wanted to hear you say it.” 

When the blond held out the band, Thorin gave him a quizzical look taking the offered the ring. “What is this?”

“I don't know what your intentions are, but if you ever decide you'd want to marry Kili, I want you to ask him with this ring.”

Eyes shifting between Fili and the ring, Thorin examined the band a bit closer. Noticing the engraving, he read out loud, "Our Eternal Love - D & V?"

“It was our dad's wedding band. Mom gave it to me a few years after Dad died. She asked me to give it to the one I trusted and saw fit to marry Kili.” Fili's blue eyes refused to tear at the thought of his father not being with them any longer to celebrate such joyous moments in their lives. 

Hearing their brothers' footsteps coming up the stairs, Thorin tucked the ring away into a front pocket of his jeans. "I'm honored, Fee. Thank you." 

~*~

After a sixteen hour flight most of which was through the night, the four men had finally arrived in New Zealand by late afternoon, greeted by Fili and Kili’s mother, Dis. 

The last time she saw her boys was Christmas, and seeing them here now with their significant others made her heart sing. _’They both look great, and so happy!’_

Introductions were made, and as the boys expected in the short time Dís got to know Frerin and Thorin on the drive to her father’s house, she approved and adored them both.

Their grandfather, Thráin anxiously awaited their arrival, welcoming them all in making sure everyone made themselves at home. After a quick tour of his lakeside home, Fili couldn’t wait any longer to see the wedding venue his grandfather had arranged for them.

On the eve of their wedding, after visiting the exclusive resort where Thráin had been able to secure an intimate private venue overlooking the ocean with the help of his good friend, Fili could finally relax. It was even more beautiful than the one he lost, and he couldn't have been more grateful for his grandfather's help. 

*

The night sky was clear and the full moon illuminated the world below dancing on the waters of the lake as far as Fili could see from his grandfather’s balcony. Dís joined him giving her son a gentle side hug.

“The lake’s beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”

“Hmm, so quiet and peaceful.” 

It had been many years since Fili visited his mother’s childhood home. As a young boy, he often wondered why she ever left such a place to live in a bustling city that seemed to never sleep, but being told why never made sense until now watching her twist the wedding band around her finger as if lost in fond memories.

“I gave the ring to Thorin.”

"Good." Her grin turned into a smile. “They’re both lovely men, Fee. I’m so happy for you and Kili.”

Fili knew she meant it, but he could see a faint sadness the way she took a deep breath as she looked over the lake once more.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Ma. You won’t be getting those grandchildren you wanted.”

Dís snorted and chuckled a bit turning to hug her eldest son. “Oh Fili! I always knew Kili wasn’t going to give me any grandchildren, and as for you my little cub…” Taking him by the arms to look him square in the eye, she spoke from the heart. “You could never disappoint me! The only thing that matters to me is that you are happy. And are you?”

Fili appreciated how supportive his mother had always been in every aspect of his and Kili's lives. Their happiness always came first. 

“Yes. Very much. Frerin's a good man. The only thing that could make me any happier, would be if Dad was here for my wedding.”

Filled with pride, his mother smiled warmly, and held her son once more. “Don’t you worry about that, Fee. I have no doubt he’ll be with you tomorrow, and just as proud of you as I am.”

~*~

Dís had spent the better part of the morning working with the florist, decorating the wedding venue with white chair covers wrapped with a single teal ribbon and a beautiful floral arrangements in teal and lavender just like Fili had ordered with soft flower petals loosely scattered on the floor. 

Thráin put Kili in charge of helping Fili get dressed to keep his grandson from worrying about the wedding details, while he checked in with the harpist, the baker, and the caterer. 

Kili tried his best to nail Fili down, but knew it was a losing battle. Then finally he just grabbed his brother and forced him to stand still for one second. "Fee! Calm down already! Do I need to get you a drink or something?" 

" Wouldn't hurt. Sorry. You know how I get." It really was the first time all day the tense groom relaxed. "I love you, Kili." 

"I know. What's not to love." The sassy brunet shrugged his shoulders and grinned like an angel, then finally laughed. "Love you too, bro. Thanks for always taking care of me...for everything you've ever done for me." 

"No problem. Thanks for always having my back." After a quick bro hug, Fili spun around showing off his tux, and laughed, "So? How do I look?" 

*

Down the hall in another bedroom, Thorin’s hands trembled as he tried to help Frerin with his tie. The groom stepped back when his brother had finished his work. 

“I’m the one that’s supposed to be nervous. Why are you shaking?” 

“My little brother’s getting married! Hard to believe. Seems like just the other day I was helping Mom patch you up after you thought you could skateboard like Tony Hawk.” 

Frerin could laugh about those injuries now, but others were more painful to remember. “You patched me up a lot over the years.” 

Thorin couldn’t argue with that. Frerin’s recklessness on his skateboard and motorcycles were nothing compared to his temper that was usually the cause of most of the fights he started, usually because of his jealousy.

“I'm pretty sure you've out grown your daredevil stunting days, but I sure hope your scrappin’ days are over too. I’m getting too old to fight like that anymore. After that bar fight we got into, I found out the hard way, my body can’t recover like it used to!” 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll do my best to stay outta trouble from now on. And thanks for ending most of the fights I got myself into.” Frerin knew he’d made mistakes in his past, but so had Fili, and they both learned to trust again. “You know the reason I always thought everyone was cheating on me…” 

“Because Dad cheated on Mom a lot, and eventually disappeared.”

“I saw how it destroyed her. It was hard for me to trust anyone, but I know I can trust Fili.”

“Fili’s a great guy. His heart is and always has been in the right place. He told me how you two met at Boromir’s.”

“I was shocked when he wanted to go home with me because he always turned everyone down!"

Thorin smiled knowingly. “Because he only wanted you.” 

~*~

In just a few short hours, it was finally time. 

Everything Fili had planned for their wedding was finally coming true. Standing before the man of his dreams looking back at him with adoration and love in his sparkling eyes, clear as the late afternoon skies, nothing could spoil this oceanside picture perfect moment. 

The harpist was playing softly in the background, Kili and Thorin were standing at their sides, Dís, Thráin and a handful of relatives and family friends were sitting in their chairs taking it all in, as the celebrant read their vows. But for a fleeting moment, everything seemed so surreal. 

They were in Boromir's bar room looking at one another not sure who would make the first move. Frerin couldn't stand it any longer. He had to get to know that gorgeous, mysterious blond that everyone talked about. Ignoring the warnings that Fili wouldn't have anything to do with him, Frerin was willing to take that chance. That sexy muscular little man with the long golden curls, crystal blue eyes, and perfect ass was worth the risk. 

And oh how wrong everyone was about Fili! He wanted Frerin more than he'd ever wanted anyone. 

_'You're Fili, right?'_

_'Yeah'_

_'I'm Frerin.'_

_'I know.'_

_'Do you now?'_

"I do." Fili answered loud and clear. 

"And do you, Frerin, take Fili to be your wedded husband?" The celebrant looked toward Frerin awaiting his reply.

"I do" he answered, and squeezed his husband's hands affectionately, with a bright smile beaming with happiness.

Sweeping Fili into his arms, the long awaited kiss came swiftly after announcing them legally and spiritually wed, for Frerin almost couldn't contain his emotions any longer. 

Wanting to congratulated them, Thorin cleared his throat to remind the newlyweds they weren't officially on their honeymoon just yet.

Frerin finally released his husband and stepped aside to receive congratulations from his brother, while Fili turned to shake Kili's hand. The second Fili let go of his brother's hand, Kili threw his arms around him giving him a tight squeeze. 

"I'm so happy for you, Fee!" 

Holding onto Fili, Kili looked over his shoulder giving Thorin a nod before he gathered everyone's attention. "Guys, Thorin and I have a little surprise for you...When we get home, we're moving out! I bought a house, and Thorin's going to live with me!" 

"That's great, Kee!" Fili tipped his head and turned to look at Thorin with a smirk as he joined his husband. "You're very good at keeping secrets." 

Kili's excited smile waned noticing how nervous his older man was reaching into the pocket of his suit. His curious dark eyes grew wide seeing the ring in Thorin's hand as he took Kili's hand in his.

"Kili...never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd find someone as special as you. I love you with all my heart...Will you marry me?"

Dís gasped with elation and reached over to hold her father's hand as Frerin put an arm around Fili with a content yet surprised smile and the murmur amongst the guests died down while everyone awaited Kili's response. 

Kili froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Panic set in as the heartbeat in his ears grew louder, and his eyes darted around at everyone staring at him landing back on Thorin's worried face. He wanted to run, but instead he tried to turn this into a joke. 

"Hmm, I don't know. I'll have to think about it." The brunet tried to play coy giving Thorin that teasing look he used to use on him so many times before they were together, but this wasn't funny. 

"I'm serious, Kili." Thorin's face fell, embarrassed by Kili's immature response in front of everyone, but Kili wasn't joking as his expression faded, turning solemn. 

"So am I..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos and for stopping by to read!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Thorin come to an agreement, and the House Guests say goodbye, but of course they're brothers, so not goodbye forever.

The angelic thrum of the harp ceased as the room fell silent feeling the tension thick the air until Thráin waved for to harpist to keep playing. 

Thorin had never been more humiliated in his life, and Fili began to feel somewhat responsible. 

_'Oh shit! Poor Thorin! Maybe if I hadn’t put the idea of marriage in his head, he wouldn’t be standing here so embarrassed, and everyone wouldn’t be staring at Kili like he did something wrong!'_

“Excuse us.” Fili grabbed Kili by the arm to usher him out of this awkward position into another room for privacy.

“Fili, don’t say what I think you’re going to say…” Kili whined, sure he would be berated by his older, wiser brother like he had so many times growing up, but was shocked to learn otherwise. 

“You did the right thing.”

“I just…what? I did?” Those were rare words coming from Fili. 

The way Kili couldn’t breathe, and how his brow knitted together with worry, Fili tried his best to ease his brother’s growing anxiety over the situation.

“I know you love Thorin, but it wasn’t fair for him to put you on the spot in front of everyone like that.”

Kili lowered his head feeling defeated. “He’s probably really pissed-off at me now.” 

“No he’s not.” A low voice coming from the doorway had Kili whirling around to see Thorin’s sincere look of regret, ready to apologize. “Fili's right. I’m sorry for putting you in that position, Kee. I was going to propose to you tonight when we were alone, but I got caught up in the moment. You looked so handsome standing there, I couldn’t help myself.”

Sensing it was time to leave, Fili gave Thorin a nod and his brother’s shoulder a firm, comforting squeeze before he quietly left the two alone, closing the door behind him.

Those dark brooding eyes looked over his brow at the man standing before him. Neither one was angry with the other, but it felt awkward as if they were strangers locked in this room together until Kili began to explain himself in an exasperated tone. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to marry you, Thorin. I-I'm just a kid! I'm overwhelmed! Everything about my life is changing so fast. I mean, one minute I'm sitting on my brother’s couch playing video games, getting wasted, screwing around with my friends, barely able to make a car payment, and the next thing I know, I’m in a real relationship, making more money in one month than I would normally make in a whole year, and I bought a _house_ for fuck sake! I don't know who I am anymore!”

Thorin calmly replied, “I know. I-I know, Kee. It’s alright. We’re going to be living together, and that’s good enough for me…if you’ll still have me?”

Quieting down, Kili tipped his head in question, “You still want me, even if I don't want to marry you?”

It was easy to forget sometimes how very young Kili was. Through his love and genuine understanding of the young man's feelings, the tension between them faded away as Thorin began weaving his way back into Kili’s heart with sincerity seeing the light in his beloved's dark eyes return again.

“Of course I do! I love you, and I never want to be away from you! I asked you to marry me so you'd know how seriously committed I am to you, but we don’t have to get married to know what we mean to each other.”

"Thank you, Thorin!" Relieved, Kili threw himself into Thorin’s arms feeling the weight of his worries lift, but there was something he was still curious about. "You had a ring. It looked familiar."

Thorin retrieved the ring from his pocket and handed it to him. Upon inspection, Kili got a puzzled look. He knew right away who it had belonged to, and questioned the older man about how he came by it. 

"Fili's the best." Just as Kili was about to hand the ring back to Thorin, he took it back and slipped it onto his finger. "It _is_ my dad's ring. I'm making my own commitment to you right here, right now. We don't need to go through all this fuss like our brothers did. You and me?" 

“You and me." Thorin's broad smile lit up the room as he gave him and big hug. "Come on, we have a wedding to celebrate!” 

Outside the door, Dís waited for her youngest son ready to give him any support he might need, but instead was happy to see two smiling faces emerging from the back room, acknowledging the wedding band as a symbol of their love. 

All was well, and Fili and Frerin’s dinner and reception went on without a hitch enjoying company of cousins and family friends Fili and Dís had not seen in years while Kili got reacquainted with them now that he was older to remember them. Everyone partied into the late evening a few hours after the newlyweds left to begin their honeymoon before they got too drunk to enjoy themselves.

*

Thráin made sure to get the rest of his family to his home safely after the reception was over. Once inside, the old man said goodnight and looked at his daughter, shaking his head watching the two young men climbing the stairs clinging to one another. 

Dís called to them as well. "Goodnight, boys! Oh, and remember your headboard is against my bedroom wall, so keep it down, will ya?" 

"Mother!" Kili cringed, but Thorin laughed, "We'll try, Dís, but can't promise anything!"

Their bedroom door closed, and Thorin pulled the band from his hair shaking out his long locks while Kili impatiently began shedding his clothes. He couldn’t wait to get out of his monkey suit aka his tuxedo any more than Thorin wanted to see him out of it. 

“Jezzus, Thorin, that was my mom!”

“She knows you’re a grown man with desires now.” Helping him out of his briefs, Thorin smirked, and pulled him close. "But I bet she doesn't know how naughty you can be." 

"Ahh, yes! But you do." Kili hummed and closed his eyes letting his head fall back feeling Thorin’s long fingers slipping beneath his hair, as the tip of his tongue brushed along the base of his throat, licking a slow stripe over his Adam's apple, all the way up his neck finding soft inviting lips parting, waiting to kiss him back to share the flavor of sweet liquor on his tongue snaking into his mouth. 

Sensually Kili let his hands glide over Thorin’s muscular arms and wander down the trail of curly dark hair covering his firm abs. Continuing further down, Kili’s touch was anything but teasing this time firmly grasping Thorin's manhood already reacting to his desires when his warm breath whispered in his ear, "Show me how hard you can fuck me, Thorin...I'm already prepared for you..." 

Thorin's hand smoothed over his lover's backside to dip a finger into his stretched little pucker. _'I should've known you would be!'_ "Hmm, explains why it was taking you so long in the restroom before we left..."

_Frerin relished every second of teasing and pleasing Fili taking his time bringing him just to the brink then denying him the satisfaction of climaxing twice. By the third time, Fili was about to lose his mind when he grasped a handful of long blond hair taking control, firmly but gently thrusting his cock deeper into his lover's mouth until he threw his head back with an obscene groan, releasing his seed, hitting the back of Frerin's throat. The older blond swallowed and eagerly licked and sucked this husband's spent manhood, savoring the taste which was uniquely Fili long after his hard-on waned._

Surrounded by a veil of long silken dark waves, wrists pinned to the mattress, Kili looked up at lustful eyes and gasped, "Thorin!" 

Thorin hooked Kili's thighs over his waist and pumped into him relentlessly driving him insane, purposely dragging the head of his cock over his lover's sensitive prostate to tease him now and then. "Hnnghh! Harder! Make me come!" Kili begged. 

The promise of trying to 'keep it down' flew out the window with the lewd sound of flesh slapping together faster falling in sync with the headboard banging against the bedroom wall.

At the sight of Kili’s stiff erection bobbing on his belly, dripping with precome, Thorin licked his lips wickedly. "I'm not stopping you. " 

"Get me off...Please! You know how tight I get when I come...You want to feel that, don't you?" Breathlessly the younger taunted. 

_There was something raw, animalistic about the way Frerin's strong hands gripped Fili's hips when his husband crawled onto the bed and presented himself to him on all fours. 'Damn, Fili!' Rubbing his perfectly curved, heavy erection over his little blond's firm ass caused Fili to beg for it. 'Take me, Frerin! I'm all yours...' As much as he wanted to take him hard, Frerin chose to penetrate him slowly, languidly moving his length in and out of his lover's clenching hole until lust took him. 'Mine!' He growled turning feral. Leaning over Fili's strong back, he took a fistful of curls and pulled his head back to kiss him hungrily while he fucked him a bit rougher through whimpers and pleasured moans until his orgasm took him hard, releasing his seed deep inside of him before collapsing in heated exhaustion together. Embracing one another, sentiments of love were exchanged as the newly married couple soon drifted off in blissful sleep._

Squeezing his eyes closed tight, Kili clawed and gripped the sheets tight with one hand, arching his back forcing Thorin's thick cock to bottom out on him, as he began bucking his hips up wildly, furiously palming himself trying desperately to get himself off. Their bodies glistened with sweat, panting feverishly. "Oh god! Oh, oh fuck! I'm coming!" Warm semen pooled on his belly, coating the fine dark hair covering his abs. 

Kili was a mess, and Thorin loved it. Sliding their bodies with ease through that mess, nuzzling into Kili's neck beneath his long dark hair, Thorin took a deep breath. He couldn't get enough of the way Kili smelled like his favorite earthy cologne, coconut shampoo and sex. "You're so fucking tight on my cock, Kee! Goddamn, you feel so fucking good!" 

"Then show me what a good fuck I am...I want to feel you come in me...." It didn't take long for Kili's desires to be met. Thorin's thrusts came faster, harder more erratic until at last his body became rigid. Every muscle in his body tensed as he emptied his seed into Kili's heat, his cock throbbing and pulsing, his body jerked with intense aftershocks before he collapsed, sprawled over his young lover. 

As they came down from their sex-induced high, Kili held Thorin lying on top of him, brushing his fingertips up and down his back to soothingly relax him. "I love you., Thorin" 

Pressing a kiss into Kili's hair, Thorin rolled over and pulled him into his arms to lay beside him, snuggled into his side. "I love you too, Kili" 

Soon they too drifted off to sleep. 

Each couple would agree, it was a satisfying end to a wonderful, memorable perfect day. 

~*~

Their week in New Zealand came to an end much too soon as they thanked Grandfather Thráin and their mother Dís sincerely for all they had done for them. Goodbyes were never easy, but memories of their time there would never be forgotten. And because Dís didn't live so far away, they would see her again soon for the holidays coming up. 

~*~

On returning home, the day had finally come for Frerin and Fili's house guests to say good-bye. Thorin and Kili couldn’t thank Frerin enough for opening his home to them both, and for all he had done for them, not to mention how much he put up with having them there.

In the end he told them, they were family. And family should help each other out in times of need. The strained relationships and differences between them had all been put to rest. Both couples were ready for new beginnings. 

As they all stood by the front door, Kili handed Frerin back his house key. “I won’t be needing this anymore.” 

He called for Tundra to put her leash on, and though she came right to him, the second he hooked the leash to her collar, she turned and sat next to Frerin.

“Come on girl, let’s go home.” Kili coaxed, and though Tundra started to go, she pulled back and sat next to Frerin again. “I think she wants to stay with you.”

The two had secretly bonded. Frerin never showed his true affection for the fluffy little mutt in front of anyone until now. He knelt down to give the dog a hug and ruffled her furry head. “No. She’s your dog. You guys are only moving a couple blocks away. Take her for a walk over here now and then so I can see her, okay?” 

Kili nodded in agreement. "I can do that."

The tall blond stood and handed the house key back to his brother-in-law. “You’re welcome here anytime, Kee. As long as you don’t leave a mess behind, that is. And I’ll dog sit Tundra for you anytime.”

“You’re welcome at our house anytime too.” Kili said handing Frerin a copy of his house key. “And feel free to fix anything you find that needs fixing.” They all laughed expecting nothing less from Kili.

Fili looked at Kili, and reached out to shake Thorin's hand, "Take care of my little brother." 

"No worries. I will." Reciprocating, Thorin shook his hand and looked at Frerin. "You do the same." He turned to leave with an arm around Kili, and looked back at the little blond, "Oh, and don't forget to find that recipe we were talking about. Thanksgiving will be here before you know it! We are having dinner at your house?, right?" 

Fili nodded, "Yes! And I haven't forgot that recipe, I'll text you." 

Frerin's eyes shifted between them all and whispered one burning question in Fili's ear, "You did buy a new turkey baster, didn't you?" 

*

Once Thorin, Kili and Tundra were gone, Frerin and Fili dropped down to sit on the family room sofa next to each other. There was quiet calmness about the large, seemly empty house. Holding hands they sat there staring blankly at the movie playing on the television until Frerin could feel Fili staring at him.

“What?’

“It’s so quiet now. We're finally all alone. What do you want to do?”

Frerin put an arm around his husband, and bit his lip seductively, reaching over to brush his fingers through Fili’s soft curls. “I’m sure we can think of something…”

**Six months later...**

A terrible thunderstorm rocked the small town nestled along the mountain side. The skies lit up constantly crackling with multiple lightning strikes crashing to the earth, and thunder boomed echoing through the valley below. The warning sirens had been blaring for over an hour as the relentless storm refused to end. No one could have slept through such a rocky, violent storm.

Huddled beneath a blanket, Frerin and Fili had curled up together on an old futon in their basement near their weight bench to wait out the storm before going back upstairs to bed, but the storm carried on. Just as well, they thought. They would just sleep here for the night, but Mother Nature had other plans for the two, and their long night was just beginning.

 

Thorin and Kili had at last fallen back to sleep with Tundra snuggled in between them after the horrendous storm had passed when all of a sudden they were startled awake again hearing someone pounding on their front door and the doorbell ring. 

Tundra woofed and barked running to the door awaiting her masters to follow. With Kili right behind him, Thorin peeked through the peephole surprised, and quite worried to find their brothers standing on their porch.

He frantically whipped open the door with concern. "What's wrong?"

The two obviously shaken blonds held onto each other as Frerin explained, "Lightning struck our house, and it caught on fire."

"Oh my god!" Thorin and Kili gasped simultaneously bringing their distraught brothers inside. 

"We're okay. That's all that matters." Frerin said, holding his husband close. "Luckily the firemen got the fire out pretty quick so it didn't spread that much, but there's a huge hole in the roof, the electric's toast, and there's a lot of smoke damage. We're not going to be able to live there for a while."

Fili looked at Kili with the same forlorn look he'd received almost one year ago to the day. "We need somewhere to live until the house is habitable again. We hate to ask, but can we stay with you guys until then?"

Thorin clapped a hand on Frerin's shoulder. "We're family, and we'll always be here for you as you were for us."

Kili pulled Fili away from Frerin to hug his brother tight. "Of course you can, Fee! I'm just glad you're okay! You guys are more than welcome to be our house guests anytime!"

Besides, what could possibly go wrong living together again in a much smaller house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I certainly never intended for this story to take so long to update and complete, but here we are at last.  
> And for the record - there will NOT be a sequel in case you're wondering, though I set it up for one just in case I get bored in a few years and decide to revisit these characters ;)
> 
> A huge thank you to Draconizuka for helping me confirm my final decision on a certain part of this last chapter ~ your thoughts and opinions meant a lot to me <3
> 
> Thank you everyone for all the comments and kudos and stopping by to read!  
> I cannot thank each and everyone of you that have stuck around through the end of this story enough! Every bit of support was very much appreciated! 
> 
> Feel free to stop by to say hello or chat about anything on Tumblr!  
> You can find me at: [reallywhatisreality](http://reallywhatisreality.tumblr.com/)


End file.
